The story of Naruto Uchiha
by Dfields3710
Summary: Wanting to be Hokage, Naruto Uchiha, great-great grandson of Izuna Uchiha, son of Naori and Kagami Uchiha, and younger brother of Shisui Uchiha will have to fight his way to the top of the Shinobi World to achieve his dream. No Yaoi, Pairings are Naruto x FemKimimaro and Sasuke x Sakura. Will accept constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

 **This is story of Naruto being an Uchiha like I know everybody loves. Yes he will have the SHARINGAN!. This story will follow canon fairly closely and will probably not cover any movies. This my first fanfiction story, but I have read enough to at least make it look like I know what I'm doing. Pairings will follow canon except Naruto and Hinata will switch to Naruko and Neji while Kiba will be paired with Hinata and Kakashi will end up with Anko. Tenten will exist but she won't be on Team Gai or be a ninja. Konohamaru will be around the same age as my and canon Naruto at the beginning. No characters will be bashed. Kimimaro will be a female. No yaoi or yuri because I like women and all my male characters will, just like my female characters will like men. I don't know about character deaths because I'm seeing where this fanfiction goes so bare with me.**

 **I do not own Naruto because if I did Naruto would of had more techniques and Chakra chains as a kekkai genkai.**

 _Drip Drip Drip…_ That is the sound of blood dripping of the young man's blade as he walks down the dimly lit corridor. As he makes his way down the wall, he ponders how his life ended up this way and how he is going to make this bastard pay for the role he played in it. At the end of the dark hall was a huge, bolted metal door welded shut, probably by a low katon jutsu. Smirking at the audacity, he quickly blows the door off its hinges. He slowly walks into the room, only sound being made is his sandals slowly clattering throughout the room.

"Do you really think that surrounding me with all of these ANBU is going to help you at all." he asks out loud as if no one could hear him. Moments after his statement, all of the room's lights shuts on at once, showing the hundreds of shinobi surrounding him on all sides as well as on the ceiling.

Gazing down at the young man, the old-aged man says, "So you finally decided to come and finish what I started huh, young Naruto."

"You know why I'm here Danzo, to get Shisui's eye back. And I'm going to get it back here and now!" He yells at Danzo, his own matured sharingan flaring to life.

"Get him and when you kill him extract his left eye." Danzou yells at his ANBU force. Nodding all in unison, the ANBU runs toward Naruto.

Chuckling at the situation, Naruto runs through a couple hand seals. Ending at the tora sign, he yells _Fire Style: Maj..._

Naruto Uchiha, great-great grandson of Izuna Uchiha, son of Naori and Kagami Uchiha, and younger brother of Shisui Uchiha was currently dreaming about being the Rokudaime Hokage and officially making ramen the official food of Konoha. Just as he was about to sign the contract, he hears a knock at his door waking him up from his beautiful dream.

"Naruto wake up, it's time for your first day of the academy and you are going to be late." Shisui exclaims from the getting up and running into the restroom to take a quick shower, the black haired 8-year old starts thinking about who he might have in his class.'I know Sasuke-teme and Naruko-chan is going to be there but I wonder how many of the other clan children will be there?' he thinks while he is brushing his teeth. Running down stairs, he almost runs into his father but Kagami sidesteps out the way.

"Sorry dad, can't talk almost late for school!" He yells from the hall. Naruto is almost out the door until he freezes from the huge blast of killing intent radiating from the kitchen. "Naruto, I hope you're not planning to go to school before you eat your breakfast and kissing your mother goodbye." His mother says in a sing-song tone that promised pain and no ramen for a month.

"C-c-coming m-mother!" Naruto stutters as he cowardly walks into the kitchen. As if it were never there, the KI stops and his mother mood changes into a more happier tone. "Good because for a second there I thought you didn't want in any ramen for dinner tonight." She says with amusement and the warning clearly showing on her face.N-n-no, I just had to see if I could see Sasuke coming from his house." Naruto lies as he tries to not get his his favorite dish taken away from him.

"Uh-huh, right." She says skeptically already knowing he was lying. "Well you better hurry up and eat because it will look bad to all the teachers if you start your first day of school late and I will not have Mikoto gloating how much better her son is at attendance than mine."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto deadpans at his mother's competitive nature kicking in. As long as he could remember, his aunt and mom always turned things into a competition. The competition could be from who had the least split ends to had the better outfit. Both having two sons each and having their older and younger sons the same age didn't really help either. His brother Shisui walks in with his Root ANBU attire on, probably just taking a couple minutes to converse with his family before he leaves.

"Hey Shisui-nii, you promised that after school today you were going to train me." Naruto says to his older brother. "Of course Naruto-otouto, I will be there to pick you up after school so no need to worry about me not showing." Shisui says back to Naruto as he takes a slice of toast off the plate and grabs the grape jelly from the fridge. Shisui Uchiha, chunin at age 8, jounin at age 10, and Root ANBU captain at age 13 is practically famous in Konoha. Being an A-ranked nin in the bingo book as 'Shunshin no Shisui' for his mastery of the body-flicker technique and deadly genjutsu techniques, Shisui is known as one of the Uchiha Prodigies along with his cousin Itachi Uchiha. Naruto not even having the sharingan yet, was very eager to learn from his big brother.

"Hey Naruto, just in case Shisui can't make it, expect me to be there also cause i want to teach you some things as well." Kagami says as he walks in on the current conversation. Kagami and his Naori both being retired jounin and both being wielders of matured sharingan could also teach Naruto a few things in the Ninja Arts. "Thanks tou-san, i'll be on the lookout." Naruto responds to his father as he finishes his breakfast. Quickly saying goodbye to his family, Naruto runs out of the house to hurry and go to school.

Shisui following Naruto's example and saying goodbye to his parents he uses the shunshin to go to work. "You know I have the feeling Naruto is going to surpass even Shisui someday." Kagami as says to his wife while she is watching the dishes. "I know I just wish they didn't have to grow up so fast." She says sadly. "It feels like it was just yesterday when he was just learning to walk."

"I know but they have to grow up sometime or we won't ever have any fun time." Kagami finishes suggestively as he walks up behind Naori and wraps his arm around her. "Fine but don't forget to go meet with Fugaku later to day." She says before she slowly walks out while swaying her hips, knowing he would be watching.

"Yeah sure, i'll be right on it." Kagami manages to say while drooling from the view his beautiful wife is giving him. Snapping out of his stupor when she rounds the corner and starts running upstairs giggling, he quickly starts to chase her grinning like a madman. Just another day in this Uchiha household.

Not knowing what is currently being done in his room and hopefully never finding out, Naruto speeds past civilians while trying to look out for any other kids going the same direction. Slowing down to a walking pace, when he sees the schoolyard, Naruto goes over his attire to see if he has everything. Naruto is wearing the standard ANBU outfit uniform equipped with a plain white mask. From a civilian's point of view, Naruto looks like a standard ANBU but to a trained shinobi or knowledgeable academy student he is missing a few obvious details. Obvious ones being the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder and his more lax posture.

Walking into the academy and finding his way to his classroom, Naruto quickly shakes his nervousness off and proceeds to open the door. The class, seeing that someone is entering the room, quiets down to examine the newest addition to their class. Naruto walks up to the class instructor now known as Iruka Umino and quietly introduces himself while simultaneously ignoring the room's awkwardness. Naruto quickly scans the classroom while he is walking to find an empty seat.

As his foot touches the first step, he notices a brown-haired male with red upside-down triangles on his cheeks on his left. Quickly deducing that he is an Inuzuka, he moves on to his next person. The next one he notices is a girl with indigo hair with pale-lavender eyes. 'That must be the Byakugan Shisui-nii informed me out.' He quickly thinks as he passes their row. As he moves onto his next person, he notices the identified hyuuga girl keeps looking the Inuzuka's way while blushing.'She must have a thing for the Inuzuka' he thinks slightly amused.

In the upper right-hand corner of the classroom, he sees a black haired boy sitting by himself with a high-collared jacket on and dark shades covering his eyes. Naruto easily remembers seeing other people like that in a clan that handles with bugs, he labels that kid an Aburame. Passing the aisle that his slightly older cousin Sasuke is in, he notices a blonde haired, blue eyed girl whispering to a pink-haired girl while glancing at his cousin. Noting that Sasuke notices and is not happy about it, he moves back to his observations. Entering an aisle, he passes a chubby kid with swirls on his cheek and is stuffing his face with potato chips, he undoubtedly names him an Akimichi. Sitting beside the Akimichi is a black haired boy with with a pineapple hairstyle that is clearly annoyed at the class's noise volume. Pegging him as a possible Nara, Naruto notices that Naruko is not yet in the classroom. Naruto puts his head down and waits for further instruction.

Iruka Umino, chunin since age 16, quickly quiets down his classroom and introduces himself. "Okay class settle down. Now I know you all just made it here but now we all have to move to the outside training field because we are having a special visit from the Hokage today. Now I want all of you to exit the classroom quietly and in a timely manner." The class quickly complies and files out of the room wanting to the Hokage.

Examining the training ground, he notices that there are several tables set up in front of the training posts. Before he could guess what they were there for, he quickly snaps his head to the podium feeling a strange coalesce of chakra building there. He turns his head to see if anyone else notices but everyone else seems to not, except the blonde haired girl now identified as Ino Yamanaka that keeps nervously glancing from the podium back to her pink-haired friend now named as Sakura Haruno. Narrowing his eyes, but as soon as he starts to say something a yellow flash appear blinding him. As his coal eyes readjust he makes out 6 figures with one being Naruko. 'Show Off.' He thinks to himself. Naruko quickly moves from the hokage's side to join her new classmates.

Clearing his throat, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze gains the attention of the beginning class. "Okay, settle down. Now first I would like to wish all of you kids good luck on starting your ninja career. This will be the first of a new 4-year ninja prep course to mold all of you into young but capable shinobi. Me, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi leading the regular shinobi force, Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju leading medic at the Ninja Hospital, Danzo Shimura leading our Root ANBU force and Yamato leading our regular ANBU force are here to talk and answer some of your questions before we leave."

As soon as he finishes Tsunade steps forward."As the hokage said I am the head medic at the ninja hospital and I'm here to see if any of you would be interested in learning medical ninjutsu. Now before you boys think that medical ninjutsu is just for women, all the men on this stage at least knows the basics in iryo-nin." She then pauses and let the men show the kids. "They may not be as good as me, but you could potentially save your or your comrades life in the future with at least the base knowledge. Iryo-nin requires great to perfect chakra control and fair knowledge on human anatomy so you don't accidentally kill your patient or yourself attempting it. If any of you are interested, come to my table and sign up." She finishes and walk to her table.

Having a question, Naruto raises his hand before Danzo could introduce himself. "Yes Naruto-kun, I see you have a question." Minato says curiously to the young, spiky black-haired child. "I was wondering if you could sign up at multiple tables?" Naruto asks sheepishly and a little embarrassed, noticing that everyone's' eyes are now on him. "Yes you can but you can only sign up for two at most because most Root ANBU eventually becomes regular ANBU and most regular ANBU becomes part of the regular force." He answers back to Naruto.

Seeing that Naruto is finished, Danzo steps forward while clearing his throat to gain the academy's attention. "As the hokage introduced, I'm Danzo Shimura, head of the village's Root ANBU force. Root is not for the kindhearted or the people looking for fame in their ninja career. Root is all about protecting the village from the shadows and casting away your emotions to get the job done at the utmost efficiency and discretion. You will have to go through a hellish training course to determine if you are strong enough to join the Root force. If you are interested, meet me at my table for the sign-up sheet. Remember now, being a Root shinobi takes a lot of dedication and will not tolerate fan girls and slackers." Danzo states while simultaneously ignoring the glares from behind him. 'Probably from that no emotions statement.' He quickly thinks while stepping back.

Hiruzen quickly steps into the spotlight by clearing his throat. "It swells my heart with happiness knowing that everyone here is here is willing to there mind, body, and soul to protect the Will of Fire. As Minato-kun said I am the head of the regular shinobi force which is also the bulk of it. We are introducing a new academy system where all academy can sign up to go on only D-rank missions and genins can start on only C-rank ranks. You can do D-ranks solo but it will take you considerably longer than classmates that their missions with others. Most our bingo book candidates rose up through the regular shinobi force while some took the ANBU route. All of these pathways your career might take you will make you eligible for the chunin exams as well as the newly formed international jounin exams. If you want to rise up in strength the traditional way come see me at my table."

Last but not least Yamato takes the stand by clearing his throat. "I am Yamato, head commander of the regular ANBU force. Like Danzo said, being in ABNU means protecting Konoha from the shadows and completing your mission with the utmost efficiency and discretion. While we may not give you the spotlight like our shinobi force does and may not take as many dangerous missions that are Root ANBU force does, we do pride ourselves in teamwork. Training to be in ANBU will be strenuous but we will be able to highlight your weaknesses and correct them. If you want to be in the the regular ANBU force, come to my table and see me."

Seeing that all of the others are finished speaking the fourth fire shadow regains everyone attention. "Before we let you come and decide what branches of the shinobi force you want to be in, I want to talk about the new way the academy system is going to be until further notice. The first year of the academy will focus on history and help you find your chakra. After that we will help you hone your chakra control and introduce the katas on the academy's taijutsu for those who don't have a clan to help you out. The second year of the academy will still cover history but will help you find out your elemental affinity and start you off on the basics to help you master it. The third year will start to cover all the other 5 great nations as well as smaller one's as well. We will continue to help you master your affinities and start to cover genjutsu and fuinjutsu for those want to make seals. The fourth and final year of the will be more of a review year to help hone your skills enough to be genin level and will implement a new graduation test. After you pass the graduation test you be put in 3 genin, 1 jounin team until you are nominated for the chunin exam unless you are apprenticed by one of our jounins. It does not matter if you are from a clan or not. No one will be mistreated or favored by any of the academy instructors. There is one more thing I want to say before we let you all go." He immediately switches on his KI to the point where all the kids are gasping for breath including Naruto. "If you even think about betraying Konoha the only thing you will get is either prison time or put in box that marks your death." He says menacingly to get his point across, then disappears in a yellow flash.

Quickly regaining his composure, Iruka announces to the students that signing up for what part of the shinobi force they want to be in is now open. Naruto and a few other students quickly make there way to the Root ANBU table to sign their name. When it was time for Naruto to sign his name, Danzo gains his attention. "Root is not for people who are not dedicated boy. We only accept the most skilled and dedicated that is why we are the smallest shinobi force in Konoha."

"I know and that's why I'm signing up. You are looking at the next commander of Root and Hokage." Naruto says with so much confidence that even Danzo let's out the tiniest of a smile, not that anyone notices. Naruto walks away from the table not noticing the dangerous gleam in Danzo's visible eye. Walking up to the medical table, Naruto sees Naruko and walks over to talk to her.

"Hey Naruko, how's it been." Naruto greets to the blonde haired jinchuuriki. "Oh Naruto, it you!" Naruko exclaims enthusiastically as she greets her friend. Naruto and Naruko met at Ichiraku's Ramen a few years ago. The friendship started when an argument broke out between Naruko and Naruto about which type of ramen was the best. They were both very passionate about their favorite types of ramen but it ended with both of them agreeing that all ramen was food for the gods. After that incident, they frequently hung out with each other and even met each other's parents much to their embarrassment.

"Hey Naruko, shouldn't being a jinchuuriki negate having to learn medical ninjutsu due to your huge chakra reserves?" Naruto asks curiously to the blonde-haired Namikaze. Naruko being half Uzumaki and being the jinchuuriki to the nine-tailed fox already had low-jounin reserves and she just started the shinobi academy. "Yeah, but it couldn't hurt to try. Hey, you never know, the furball might actually be worth something other than advanced healing and massive chakra stores." She and Naruto proceeds to laugh at the small jab toward the kyuubi.

When they reach Tsunade's table, Naruto writes his name down right after Naruko's. "You know you are probably the third Uchiha in this whole village that actually signed up to learn medical ninjutsu." She says offhandedly. "Who are first two?" Naruto asks curiously, now giving the busty woman his full, undivided attention.

"The first being the legendary Madara Uchiha, who learned from my grandfather Hashirama. Itachi Uchiha, being the second." She states to the young non-sharingan wielder. Filing that information away for later, Naruto proceeds to walk back to his spot on the training ground.

An hour after Naruto's conversation with Tsunade, Iruka sent all of students inside so they could get their lunch.

 _Uchiha Clan Head House_

Mikoto Uchiha, unaware of what is transpiring at the academy, is currently doing the family's laundry while humming her favorite tune when she hears a knock on the door. Quickly shuffling to the door, Mikoto looks through the peephole and is surprised to see her brother-in-law Kagami standing outside. Letting the man inside, Mikoto informs Kagami that her husband is in his study.

Fugaku Uchiha, current clan head of the Uchiha Clan, is dealing with every political head's worst nightmare, paperwork. He is currently looking at the current amount of Uchiha in the Police Force as well as all in Konoha. He was about to sign-off on one of the clan's complaints until he heard a knock on his door. Unconsciously flashing his matured sharingan at the door, Fugaku gets up to open the door. If Fugaku was surprised to see his brother-in-law he didn't show it but you can see a small amount of relief flicker through his eyes. Quickly motioning to come in, Fugaku checks the hall before closing his door and locking it. Walking to the farthest corner near the door, Fugaku, along with Kagami, activates his sharingan and wield a few hand signs. A few moments after they both finish, the bookcase in the corner slowly opens revealing a hidden passageway. Walking down the dimly-lit hall, both men come to a halt seeing a huge vault with twelve small, circular openings. Going through a set of hand seals, Fugaku calls out _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_ and proceeds to shoot a dozen small fireballs in each of the small openings lighting them on fire. A metal clink from the door signaled to the men that it is unlocked.

"So um, what would you do if you and your companions are low on chakra? How would you get in?" Kagami asks curiously. He then proceeds to sweatdrop when Fugaku shrugs his shoulders and mumbles something that sounded a little like "I don't know". When both Uchiha makes it through the door and closes it again, Fugaku take on a serious look. "The police force found another dead Uchiha with his eyes missing in some old building in the Red Light District. His death would mark the sixth death in the last four months and the infuriating thing is that there is no way to tell who did it, the scene is always wiped clean." His face taking on a more angry visage as he says those words.

"How come you don't go to the hokage with your findings, I'm sure he would take necessary action to get it solved." Kagami responds. "I did and he has sent out five ANBU teams to try and catch the culprit, but even they hadn't made any headway." Fugaku says in a somber tone.

"The reason I called you hear today was to inform you to keep an eye on Shisui and little Naruto like have been with Itachi and Sasuke. People are already saying that Itachi and Shisui both having some of the most powerful eyes since Madara Uchiha." Fugaku says as his voice is now filled with worry. "I will be on the lookout for anything suspicious going on." Kagami replies to his brother-in-law.

As they make their way back in Fugaku's study, Mikoto knocks on the door and reminds them it's almost time to pick the children up from school. Making his way out of Fugaku's room, Kagami suddenly says, "I have the feeling something very bad is about to happen to Konoha." and walks out of his house.

"You and me both." Fugaku responds to no one in particular. "You and me both."

 _Back at the Academy_

Naruto just finished packing his backpack and is about to leave when he sees one of Shisui's crows on the windowsill. Quickly rushing outside knowing Shisui would be out there. Imagine his surprise when he sees his father instead. "Tou-san, you can summon crows?" He asks in a confused tone. "No son where did you see a crow at?" Kagami he asking in the exact same tone.

Before Naruto could answer a flock of crows come from out of nowhere and coalesce into two beings showing Itachi and Shisui. "You know that just looked totally bad-ass right now." Naruto stated enthusiastically. He had always wanted to have a summon since Shisui introduced him to his crows, hopefully when he get his, he would be able to have cool entrance.

"Come Sasuke, we will be training together with Naruto and his family today." Itachi states in monotone voice. Sasuke quickly runs over to the group as soon as he heard 'we', 'train', and 'together' in the same sentence. Kagami couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness he sees in the young Uchiha's eyes. Just from a glance, you can see that these two really want to become powerful ninja. 'Maybe they will be the next Madara and Izuna' he thinks to himself as he remembers the story his kaa-chan used to tell him about his great-grandfather. Kagami was so lost in thought that he didn't see the others walking back to the clan compound.

"Okay guys, are you ready to le…" He trails off noticing he is standing there all by himself. 'I can't believe they left me', he thinks while crying fake anime tears and running to catch up to him.

 _At the Uchiha Compound_

Eventually the group made it to the compound and proceeded to use one of its private training grounds, Naruto's dad taking a detour to their house to talk with his wife. Clearing his throat to gain the two young Uchiha's attention, Shisui began. "Before we start this off, we will warn you that this will not be easy. This will not be your regular training session. You will be put in the Uchiha's Advanced Training Program designed by Madara Uchiha himself. It will be a 4-year training session that you will put in in tandem with your academy studies. With the exception of Madara and his brother Izuna, only a few Uchiha every generation will be able to complete it. In our generation, only Itachi and I managed to finish it and now we both are considered one of the most powerful ninja currently in the village. If you are not able to complete it, do not think nothing of it, there many Uchiha that didn't complete the program and still become great ninja. The program will be split into four different segments of the years. The first year will train your agility, stamina, endurance, flexibility, reflex, and strength. It may not sound like anything new but most of the people who went through the first section managed to activate their sharingan. The second year will work on training your mind like memorizing high-level documents coded messages without using your sharingan. The third year will focus on your taijutsu as well as training your sharingan. The fourth and final year will work on the Uchiha clan's ninjutsu as well training to help master your sharingan. Remember, the sharingan may be powerful, but it is only a tool. If people like the third and fourth hokages can become powerful people without the sharingan, then you can too. The sharingan will just amplify your strengths. Me and Itachi may use our sharingan a lot but that is only because we do not underestimate our opponents."

Seeing that Shisui is done with introductions, Itachi starts with his own explanations. "I know you are wondering why we haven't even said anything about the Naka Shrine but the reason being is that we want you to fully mature your sharingan before you do." He then takes a very serious tone that make both of the young Uchiha's gulp. "A lot of history has been lost to the Uchiha Clan by either being destroyed or scattered in old Uchiha Clan hideouts. If you do manage to find any of our lost history and jitsu, depending on its importance return it back to the Uchiha Clan's archives. I want you to listen and listen well because I will not be repeating this." He gives Shisui the 'OK' to activate the genjutsu/fuinjutsu barrier to even keep any unwanted eyes and ears out of the conversation. "The is a fourth stage of the sharingan also known as the forbidden stage. This stage is known as the Mangekyou Sharingan." He and Shisui proceeds to activate theirs. Itachi's regular sharingan starts to spin very rapidly counterclockwise, then the tomoe starts to elongate and connect to the iris, transforming into a three-sided pinwheel. Shisui's regular sharingan starts to spin very rapidly clockwise but then the three tomoe surrounding the iris condense into it and look to completely merge with it before spinning counterclockwise and protruding into a four-bladed shuriken.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't do anything but stare in awe at the power their brothers wielded. They were quickly snapped out of that awe as they saw the emotions within those eyes. Itachi's mangekyou sharingan shows immense sadness and grief while Shisui's showed fierce determination and a small amount of hatred. If they were confused, it must have showed on their faces because Itachi started to explain. "The reason it is called the forbidden stage is because as you use these eyes your eyesight begins to deteriorate until total blindness takes place. The mangekyou sharingan offers power so great that the even inevitable outcome of a battle changes when these eyes enter it. The great Madara Uchiha was said to be able to control the kyuubi with his eyes. My first ability I activated was Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu so powerful that only other mangekyou sharingans can counter. At just a mere glance, I am able to put someone in an inescapable genjutsu that holds them at my mercy for three whole days but in reality it was just three seconds. My second ability is called Amaterasu, the hottest flames in existence and it grants me the ability to summon unquenchable black flames, that will continue to burn for seven days and seven nights or until the object it is burning is no more. It is so powerful that it can even burn on water and the flames targets anything my sharingan is focused on. My third and final technique is the Susanoo Armor and it is a impenetrable defense that surrounds me in an orange humanoid shape. It protects me from all forms of taijutsu except for 6th-8th gates of the celestial gates and protects me from all but the strongest forms of ninjutsu. With susanoo I wield the almighty Totsuka Blade that traps a person's physical body in an inescapable genjutsu world as well as the Yata Mirror, that can nullify the five basic elements. I can also manifest chakra magatama connected by chakra thread and throw them." He finished. Naruto and Sasuke could only stand there speechless and wide-eyed at the power Itachi possessed.

Shisui, wanting to get Itachi out of the spotlight begins to talk. "My only mangekyou ability is called Kotoamatsukami and it is the absolute pinnacle of genjutsu. The technique in my left eye allows me to implant false memories into someone and command them to make it seems like they're doing it of their own freewill. While my right eye allows me trap multiple people in a genjutsu without even making contact. Not even the Byakugan or anyone of the Kurama Clan can see through it. My third ability is also called Susanoo and it takes the shape of a green humanoid figure. In its right hand, it wields a drill-like lance that I am able to coat with fire and I am also able to shoot chakra needles out of my chest to kill and incapacitate multiple enemies. Like Itachi, I can also throw magatama. I believe all susanoo can block all forms of physical attacks while you are able to shoot your own ninjutsu at the enemy and can probably even make your susanoo do hand seals." He finishes and while Sasuke murmurs that it is not as cool as Itachi's, Naruto could only gape at the sheer power of his brother's genjutsu skills.

"Don't take this warning lightly, when you use any of these abilities your eyes will start to bleed and when you use the susanoo, it feels like every cell in your body is on fire. I would say that Itachi and I still have most of our eyesight due us not using it alot." He says as they deactivate their sharingan. "Now enough about this, before we begin we need you to draw out your chakra." All he got for a response was a two pairs of confused eyes. "The reason we need you draw to out your chakra is so we can measure how much chakra you have so we can give you the appropriate training. Now I need both of you to sit in the lotus position so you can find it."

They both quickly complied, getting into the required position. "Now I will need you to put your hand in the ram seal and close your eyes to help find it. You will have to look deep inside yourselves to find so don't expect to get it quickly." He finished. Doing exactly what he said, Naruto noticed that even with his eyes closed he could feel see Shisui's chakra. "Um Shisui-nii how come I am able to feel all of your chakras." He asks in a very confused tone. If his eyes were open, he would be able to see Shisui doing the expression of a gaping fish but he could feel it. "Shisui-nii, how can I feel that Itachi, Sasuke, and you are surprised with Itachi being the least and you being the most." He states, snapping Shisui out of his stupor. "Well Naruto, it would seem that you are a chakra sensor meaning that you can sense other people around almost making it hard for anyone with chakra to sneak up on you. You must be a very powerful sensor if you can also sense what others are feeling. The only other person that could do that was Mito Uzumaki, wife of the Shodai Hokage, and first jinchuuriki of the kyuubi and she could only sense negative emotions." He finishes. Naruto could only blush and scratch the back of his head sheepishly as Sasuke gives him a jealous look while muttering something about 'lucky cousins' or something. "But enough of that while interesting, I need you to get back at the task at hand." He says as Naruto and Sasuke reclaims their concentration.

It took a while but Sasuke was the first one to find his chakra. It gave off as slightly above average output but the real shocker was Naruto's chakra. Already being abnormally large for someone his age, at least being high-genin in terms of chakra, it was so dense that the ground now sported cracks around the young boy. Ignoring the surprised looks from two of the three Uchiha there( **Can you guess who?** ), Naruto remained hunched over trying to regain his breathing. "It is surprising to think that you were able to get find your chakra that quickly, the only other Uchiha to find that quick was me and Itachi. Now take a small break and regain your chakra so we can begin a new exercise in an hour." She then leaves by disappearing into nothingness making Naruto shudder.

"No matter how many times I see that, I will never get used to it." Naruto mutters to himself.

 _One hour later..._

He said giving Naruto and Sasuke a square piece of white blank paper. Naruto and Sasuke could only give him a confused look when they took the thin sheet of paper. As if reading their mind, Shisui continues his explanation. "This a special type of paper called chakra paper. It is made from trees that are grown using chakra and can tell a person's chakra affinity. Just channel chakra through the paper and we will see what your affinities are. If it is wind, it will split. If it is fire, it will burn. If it is earth, it will crumble. If it is water, it will dampen. If it is lightning it will crinkle. Now Naruto I want you to go first." Nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen. A few moments after Naruto channeled chakra through the paper, it lit ablaze but not like regular fire. No this fire was blue! Even the mighty Itachi eyes widened until they were noticeable. Sasuke couldn't make anything of it, so his mouth was doing random movements trying to find the right words. Poor Shisui looked like he was about the faint and just before he did, the paper split in half. While the left side stayed ablaze, the right side crumbled. Poor Shisui just couldn't take any more and his whole world went black.

After waking up via water getting splashed on him, Shisui proceeded to coat his body and clothes in chakra to quickly dry off. "Three affinities with your strongest being fire. I don't think that even the great Madara had started out with so many." He says in a surprised voice. 'I think the only other person that is able to create blue flames is the two-tails jinchuuriki Yugito Nii. He must have an insanely high fire affinity, even greater than Madara's!' Shisui thinks to himself. Quickly calming down, Shisui proceeds to tell Sasuke to the same thing. It would seem surprise would be hitting Shisui again because as soon as Sasuke channeled chakra through his paper, his paper crinkled. Then lightning proceeded to shoot out of the paper so viciously that Itachi, Shisui, and Naruto had to jump back. 'Reminds me of Kakashi's chidori!' Itachi thinks quickly while watching the lightning crackle about. After the lightning died down, the paper then set ablaze into ash in the normal fiery red color. "So it seems Sasuke will be able to learn lightning ninjutsu pretty easily then fire while Naruto will be able to learn fire ninjutsu easily followed by wind then earth." Sasuke was so shocked that he was frozen in place. Having a once in a lifetime opportunity, Naruto puts his index finger in his mouth then put it in Sasuke's ear, snapping him out of his frozen state. Before the inevitable fight broke out, Shisui raised his KI to stop them. "U-u-um, Sh-sh-shisui-n-ni are we going to learn h-h-how t-t-to do that." He asks in a very scared and squeaky tone while shivering at the KI output Shisui is dishing out. "You will learn how to channel KI after you become genin. I will teach you that personally." He says cutting his current KI output down to zero. "You will also be taught nature and chakra manipulation as well in the program. Summoning will be up to you but I am offering the Crow contract to both of you if you want. Senjutsu are taught by very few summoning clans, though you can learn without one but it will be harder. Me and Itachi are not sages and will probably never be because not everyone can be a sage. Shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, bukijutsu, and other types of combat that deals with weapons and projectiles will be taught. You will have to learn fuinjutsu on you own because only one Uchiha focused on it and he has passed a long time ago. Your taijutsu will obviously be the Interceptor-fist style, but the program will teach you the more advanced katas of it. The program will start next week and will continue throughout your whole academy term, holidays included. Remember strength is earned not given." He concluded with a serious tone. "Now run five laps around the village and meet us back in this spot." He says in a more happy tone.

 _An hour later…_

Naruto and Sasuke managed to finish the laps but were now running on fumes due to the sheer effort it took to complete them. Before either of them could try to regain their breath, Shisui appeared out of nowhere and began to inform them on their next exercise. "I will now show you the beginning forms of our clan's taijutsu. Until I say stop you will begin practice the katas until it is ingrained in your memory and then some." He says before the shows them the katas.

 _Two hours later…_

When Itachi came back from eating his daily pocky, he was expecting to see Naruto and Sasuke going through katas, not a spar between Shisui vs Naruto and Sasuke. Even though he knew Shisui wasn't using more than a fraction of his skill, he was surprised to see the teamwork Naruto and Sasuke was showing. You could tell that they were near the end of their ropes but the plans they came up with would have destroyed any of the other academy students and they were only using Taijutsu, the basic forms. Noticing Itachi's presence, Shisui decides to take it up a notch and swiftly proceeds to end the battle. Letting the boys have a small break before they continue, Shisui walks up to Itachi and tells him of their progress. "OK Itachi, I haver never in my life seen anyone pick up to the interceptor-fist like these two did. In an hour, not only did they manage to memorize the basic katas, they were able to come up with plans and utilize them while fighting me in pure taijutsu, I may not have been using any of my real strength but the plans they came up with on the spot was simply amazing."

All he got was a raised brow and a very small smile. Calling the boys over to them, Shisui began to teach them all of the twelve handsigns and told them to practice until they could do it without any falters or hesitance. He also told him to practice their handsign speed by doing whenever and wherever they could. Not only would it help in memorization but the speed will increase drastically. "We will now give you a scroll with a couple of the clan's d-rank and c-rank jutsu. Remember the fireball jutsu, is like a rite of passage in the eyes of the Uchiha. By the end of this year, you should be able to decent sized fireball. Also, before I could forget, there is a difference between knowing how to use a jutsu and mastering a jutsu. When you learn how to use a jutsu, you complete the set number of hand seals to mold your chakra in the right way. You then push the right amount or your desired amount of chakra into the jutsu to complete it. Not everybody will get it on the first try, there are numerous variables you have account for. Like the amount of chakra you have, the amount of chakra you need, your chakra control, the chakra control needed, focus needed on the jutsu, the length of the hand signs and the motion you have to go through to use the jutsu. You have to account for these and more if you are having trouble casting a jutsu."

"You can not master every jutsu possible due to new ones that are currently being made, old ones that were lost, bloodline specific jutsu and casting jutsu that are not your affinity. You can still learn it but it will never be as powerful as a person with that aligned affinity and you will always have to due the full amount of hand signs." He finished sagely. Handing over the scrolls, the boys began to learn and perform every jutsu they were given. By the time the training session ended, both boys were sprawled out because of the chakra they used, both nearly being out of chakra. While both were able to make and cast all the d-rank jutsu, Naruto was the only one who made noticeable progress with the fireball jutsu. He was able to make a small blue fireball that barely made any distance before dissipating. Sasuke only sign of progress was black soot covering his mouth and hands.

Finishing up for today, Shisui proceeded to end today's training session by giving both of them their own scrolls. "These scrolls are aligned with your main elemental affinities and they contain the basic exercises of mastering that element as well as one c-, b-, and a-rank jutsu in the element. Work on these on your own free time with caution." He says seriously. "We were just giving you a small taste of what's to come when you enter the program. Now do not repeat or mention anything that was said about the mangekyou sharingan or the training program. It has been a secret since Madara's time and will stay that way understand." He says watching them nod there head vigorously. "Good now go and rest. Tomorrow is a school day and you have to pack your things to move in the facility by next week. You will be gone for up to four years if you manage to complete the program." Noticing the confused expressions, he sheepishly says, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that didn't I. Well the facility is located in one of the old Uchiha hideouts away from the village. Since it is still in Fire Country as well as being clan grounds will be able to get there with little to no problem. As soon as you wake up you get ready and make your way to the academy. When the academy is over, you are to make your way back to the facility immediately to start your training." He says and body flickers away.

Saying goodbye to his cousin, Naruto walks home to pack and say goodbye to his folks. When he makes it to the house, he notices his mom is sitting in the living room on the couch reading a scroll. "Oh sochi its you, so how did training go with your big brother today" she asks him as he walks into the living room and sit next to her. "It was awesome, I learned a lot of stuff from shisui-nii today and I wanna be just like him when I become a ninja." He says excitedly, remembering everything he learned today. "That's good sochi, when Shisui gives his word, he never goes back on it. It's his ninja way. That and to protect Konoha from all threats." She says to her young boy. "Then my ninja way is to grow stronger to protect my family and to never go back on my word!" Naruto says determined while hugging his mother. "Mom, I will have to leave for 4-years to do the program and I'm supposed to leave next week." He says scared of the reaction he might get.

"Okay then but for this week you're spending time with your family for the rest week." She says offhandedly." Oh ok I can do that, I'm really gonna… Wait What!?" He says in a bewildered tone. "You're just letting me go like that, no questions asked." Maori just smiles at her son. "Of course, me and my husband did the course when we little. I enrolled Shisui in it while he was little and he asked me if he could put you in it and I gave him my full support. Don't interpret this as not caring because I have been through it, and I can tell you that is nothing to joke about. I wasn't able to finish it due to the shinobi needed in the Third Shinobi World War." She finishes as she gets up and pats her son on her back and walks into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, so I suggest you find something to do during that time." As her voice fades out Naruto begins to work on his hand seal speed like Shisui to do.

 _At Sasuke's house_

When Sasuke made it home he proceeded to inform his parents about being in the program. While Fugaku understood and gave him his full blessings, Mikoto was more reluctant even though her oldest son already made it through. After spending some time to convince her with a promise to come back safe and sound, he went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat and read his scroll on the lightning element. While reading, the scroll he noticed that there was a seal on it that said that it was made from Lightning Country.

 _If you are reading this scroll, then you either have a lightning affinity you want to master or you want to begin learning the lightning element. Lightning Style is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react._

 _Lightning is strong against earth, because it can easily travel through and break the ground apart. However, it is weak against wind because it is a natural electrical insulator. At the same time, lightning can potentially surpass the penetrative force of wind by increasing the former's vibration frequency high enough. Lightning also has a unique relation with water, since water conducts electricity. This means that a Water Release technique can be used to increase the damage of a Lightning Release technique and vice versa. Though this also means that if one's opponent still has a physical connection with the water, either a pre-existing source or one created with their own chakra, then they can be paralysed via their own technique.  
_

 _The first step in mastering lightning manipulation is crinkling a leaf with your chakra to get it in tune with the lightning sec…._

'Crinkling a leaf with my chakra, eh. It shouldn't be that difficult especially since I have a very strong affinity for lightning.' Sasuke thinks before closing the scroll and proceeding to go to bed.

 _With Naruto…_

Finishing up dinner, Naruto walks up into his room to get ready for bed. When he opens his door, he sees two scrolls lying on his bed. Cautiously making his way to them he notices that one is titled for "wind" while the other is titled for "earth". Naruto let out of breath of relief when he noticed that they were scrolls on his other affinities. Changing into his sleepwear, Naruto began to think about all the information he collected to day. By the time he was finished, his eyes took on a fierce determined look. 'No matter how strong you are Shisui-nii, I will surpass you.' He thinks before succumbing to sleep. If only he knew what the future had in store for him.

 _During the Uchiha's training session…_

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, third jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox, thought her day couldn't get any better than it already had, she was wrong. After she left the school and made her way to her home. She was not surprised to see the third and fourth hokage, her mom, Tsunade, Shizune, & Tonton there. She was surprised to see Jiraiya and a redheaded girl with glasses accompanying him. Kushina seeing that her child is home, quickly greets her and guides her to the couch so they could have a discussion. "Mom, what's going on?" Naruko asks curiously. "Well first sweetie I would like you to meet a new addition to the household." Kushina says as she points to the now shy redhead standing beside Jiraiya. "Her name is Karin and she is also a member of the Uzumaki Clan." Kushina says in barely contained glee. "Jiraiya found her when he was visiting the hidden grass village. Sadly, her parents died before she met them though." Her voice taking on a more somber tone.

"Not to be rude, but how do you know that she is a Uzumaki?" Naruko asks while glancing at the red-haired, purple-eyed girl. "Well we took a DNA sample to see if she really was one of us and the results were that she was 100% Uzumaki, meaning that both of her parents were able to survive the Uzumaki Clan's destruction during the Second Shinobi World War." after the explanation, Naruko quickly accept the story and welcomes Karin to the Namikaze household. Seeing that his wife is finished, quickly regains the girls attention. "Kushina will be training you two in the Uzumaki Clan's kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu while I teach you the Namikaze Clan's fuinjutsu and taijutsu when I have the time. Kushina also said that she will be showing the two of you how to wield her famous chakra chains, that are able to restrain and kill other people and even other jinchuuriki."

Tsunade begins talking after Minato is finished. "I will be teaching you medical ninjutsu and Shizune will take over if I'm not available. It will be difficult but the results are rewarding. Due to your Uzumaki blood both of you already heal faster than most but with Naruko being a jinchuuriki, she will probably heal injuries that takes weeks and months in a matter of days." Karin raises her hand to catch the attention of everyone in the room. "Um I would like to add that I'm a chakra sensor as well that I can do an unusual thing with my chakra." She adds sheepishly, silently cursing herself for forgetting such vital information. "I am able to sense and memorize a person's chakra from long distances away…." "Mind's Eye of the Kagura." Kushina says interrupting Karin. "My mom had the exact same ability. It is said that with her sensing abilities she was able to tell if a person was lying due to their chakra fluctuations and is able to detect if they are under a genjutsu by sensing their own chakra. She was also able to sense people movements as well as the surrounding area around that person. It is better said to be better than some dojutsu that have similar capabilities." She finishes sagely. You could hear a pin drop in the room because of how quiet it was. Poor Karin could only blush at all the attention she was getting. "I am also able to heal people's physical body and chakra system with my chakra but they have to bite me." Now everybody had an eyebrow raised at the sheer kinkiness of that ability. After everything went back to the way it was, Minato handed the girls a sheet of chakra paper each. "Channel chakra through your paper to see what elemental affinities you are aligned with." Naruko went first and her paper shredded into scraps then proceeded to get soggy. "So you have a huge wind affinity that you must have gotten from your father and a small water affinity you got from your mother." Jiraiya said then instructed Karin to do the same. Karin's paper got so soggy that water started to drip of the paper. "It seems that she has a very strong water affinity, making a sure on for medical ninjutsu." Tsunade says in excited voice. In truth, she was very interested in teaching a natural medical ninja with the potential to surpass her. "We will also supply you with summoning techniques but that will not happen into you become genin. I will be away a lot due to my spy network keeping me busy but I trust the others to help you with your affinity manipulation. Now if you excuse me I have research to finish." He grins lecherously until he notices that Karin is blushing. "Oh so you read the Icha Icha series, it is good to know that I have female fans and I tell you what I can give you a co…" He never finish that statement because Tsunade punches him through the roof and blasting him away with her monstrous strength. "And good riddance." She says while dusting her dusting herself off not noticing the collected amounts sweatdrops and tick marks around the room.

"You know that is coming out of your salary to pay for that right." Minato says making Tsunade burst in fake anime tears at losing her precious sake. All Karin could do was stare in bewilderment at the events that had just played out in front of her. Naruko just walks to her room shaking her head at the antics her family shows. Just another fun filled day in the life of Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Waking up in the morning, Naruto proceeds to do his daily wake-up routine. After he got dressed and ate a breakfast filled with eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes, he proceeded to walk outside and meet up with Sasuke so they could walk to school together. After they left the clan grounds, Naruto was about to say something to Sasuke when they both heard a faint rumbling sound. Turning their heads, their surprise quickly turned to fear when they recognized what was in the distance. Running toward the boys was a horde of girls with heart-shaped eyes calling their names.

"Marry me, Sasuke!"

"Can I get a hug, Naruto-kun?"

"We can make so many… Hey, where'd they go?"

Looking around, the girls noticed that the boys were nowhere to be seen. They were about to leave when they noticed another Uchiha leave the compound. "Um mister Uchiha-sama, do you by chance know a Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha?" Asks one of the fangirls.

Shisui, being the nice older he is, responds to the little girl's question. "Yes I do, in fact Naruto is my little brother and Sasuke is my younger cousin." He answers back politely. "Do you by any chance know where they would be at this time of day." She asks innocently. Knowing that these of fangirls, Shisui proceeds to tell the girls Naruto's full schedule as well as known hangout spots, same went for Sasuke as well. "Well run along now girls and remember when he says "no", he really means "yes"." He then goes about his day knowing that the just introduced his younger brother and cousin to a life filled with fangirls.

 **And that is the end of the first chapter. I will tell you for most of the history and hardcore explanations in this story will be copied and pasted from Naruto's wikia. If anyone can help me with the punctuational errors in this chapter, it will be most appreciated. Sasuke will keep his regular mangekyou abilities but I wanted to ask if anyone had any ideas concerning Naruto's mangekyou abilities. Kotoamatsukami will automatically be given to him as well as the other genjutsu ability. I plan on giving Sasuke that dragon sage mode kabuto had and mix it with his sharingan but if i do that then Naruto gets the cursed seal. Don't worry Sasuke will keep his snake summons, but Naruto will be able to summon crows. If you have any suggestions or questions say it in the review and I will shout it out at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: The first year.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The First Year/The Awakening**_

 **I'm iffy on whether i'm just going to make Naruko a senju since she is part senju due to her uzumaki lineage. I was going to make Minato be Tsunade's actual son but I will leave it up to the reviewers if you want Naruko to be a senju... vote yes, if not… vote no. I will only be doing this vote for two chapters or it is an automatic no.**

 **I would like to pay homage to Rookie14 for The Overlooked Prodigy, The Omnipresent Sage for Naruto Namikaze: The Peace Seeker, and Uchiha Naruto: The Sage, cr4zypt for legacy. Finally X009 gets my greatest thank you for Jinchuuriki of the Six Paths, the best Rinnegan Naruto fanfiction I have ever read in my life… So far.**

 **I don't own Naruto because if I did I would of explained Madara's original mangekyou abilities and not just skip to his susanoo. Hey I'm just saying.**

 _With Naruto_

It has been a whole week since Shisui told them about the training program and Naruto was a little intimidated by it, despite not seeing it yet. 'Only a few Uchiha each generation is able to complete it.' Those were the words that have been torturing Naruto since. 'Will I be able to complete the training program? Will Sasuke? Will either of us?' He couldn't even think straight because of his paranoia. "Naruto are you ready to go now?" Shisui says making Naruto jump from Shisui's sudden voice. Sometimes he really did hate that his brother was such a powerful ninja. Other times he is just fangirling over the fact his brother is a really powerful ninja.

Shaking away his uncertainty, Naruto picks up his last scroll and puts it in his backpack. "Yes nii-san, I'm ready." Naruto says determinedly, he would not start doubting himself now. As they walk out of their house and proceed to leave the clan compound, they meet up with Sasuke and Itachi. "Yo Sasuke, ready to become a ninja." Naruto asks his fellow clansmen. "We're from the Uchiha Clan Naruto, we were literally born ready." Sasuke deadpans at his cousin. Shisui couldn't help but snicker at Sasuke's reply. Even Itachi had a small smile on his face...a very, very small smile. As the boys continue to talk and make their way to the village gates. Naruto and Sasuke are surprised to see their family waiting for them at the gates. "Tou-san, kaa-san, what're you doing here?" Naruto asks his his parents.

"We're here to see you off and also give you this." Kagami then gives Naruto a very beautiful, but worn scroll with the Uchiha Clan crest on it. "This is a scroll from your great-great grandfather Izuna Uchiha." He finishes. Naruto could only stare wide-eyed at the scroll. This was a scroll from Izuna Uchiha, brother of the Legendary Madara Uchiha. This scroll was probably worth as much as Konoha and here he is, holding it in his hand. Feeling unworthy enough to have it, he was about to hand it back to his father but before he could Kagami held his hand up. "Keep it Naruto, he would've wanted you to have it anyway." Seeing Naruto's confused expression, Kagami chose to elaborate. "The reason you are being given the scroll is because there is a chakra seal on the scroll and only Uchiha with a very strong fire affinity would be able to open it. Since you are the only Uchiha since Madara and Izuna to have such a high fire affinity, it only makes sense to give it to you. I do ask you to not lose that scroll though, that's the only thing we have to remember him by." Kagami finishes. Naruto was so honored that he closed his eyes shut and dropped his head down so no one could see his tears. Regaining his composure, Naruto launched himself at his father, giving him the biggest hug he could muster. Kagami runs his hand through his son's hair while he still had a chance. 'You are destined to do big things young Naruto. You just don't know it yet.' He thinks before Naruto pulls and rubs his eyes to remove the built up tears. His mother Naori then gives him a scroll with sakura petals on it. "While it's nothing fancy like shooting big fireballs, I know you will find some use for the things that I have put in that scroll." When Naruto hugs her, Naori kisses the top of her son's head. 'Go far son and show them that the Uchiha is still top dog in the shinobi world.' She thinks while looking at her son.

 _With Sasuke and his family_

"Come back strong Sasuke, then show the world the power of the Uchiha." Fugaku then gives a black scroll with the Uchiha crest on it. It looked very expensive but also worn. "This is a scroll on our clan's ancient kenjutsu style. It was said that Madara himself created it before he betrayed us. Only a couple Uchiha in the clan could use it due the complex katas and the specific body type you would have to have." He says to the boy that was holding the scroll like if he dropped it, it would fade from existence. 'I see great things coming from you in the future Sasuke.' Fugaku thinks while staring at his youngest son with pride in his eyes. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, gives him a big hug and tells him to come safe.

After thanking their respective families, Naruto and Sasuke meet back up and join Itachi and Shisui to head out. As they walk past the main gate, Naruto still turned around to wave goodbye at his family, bumps into a person, falling down to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." a feminine voice rang out telling Naruto he ran into a woman. Finally looking up, Naruto could do nothing but blush at the sheer beauty of the woman. She was a tall, slender woman wearing a blue dress with long auburn hair that seemed to cascade down her back. Her eyes were green and they seemed to stare into his soul to see what type of person he was. "No it's my fault. I didn't look to see where I was going. So I should apologize miss…."

"Terumi, Mei Terumi." The woman now known as Mei answered. "Well my apologies, Miss Terumi. I should've been paying attention. My name is Naruto by the way, Uchiha Naruto." He says to the beautiful woman he couldn't take his eyes off of. Mei giggled at Naruto's awestruck expression, but then raised an eyebrow when he suddenly went pale. While Naruto was staring at the woman, he started to notice that she had on a mesh armor undershirt on, signaling that she was a shinobi. He didn't turn pale until he noticed the kiri headband she had on, showing that she was from Kirigakure no Sato. He turned even paler when he finally sensed how much chakra she had.'Not only does she have as much chakra as the Yondaime but I could have started a war, if she decided to take it as an act of aggression.' He thought frantically, not knowing what is currently happening in the hidden mist.

As if she read his mind, she chose to ease his worries. "Don't fret Naruto-kun, I'm not as serious as the other kiri shinobi." She said making Naruto sigh in relief. "Not that is any of my business, but what is a hidden mist shinobi doing in Konoha?" Sasuke intrudes in the conversation, his voice taking a cold tone. As if she had another personality that had seen many wars, her voice takes on a hard edge. "You're right it isn't any of my business." She then disappears in a burst of speed that they could only hope to match, only to reappear right behind them. "And you better watch your tone young man, especially when you're talking to a person that can kill you before you even know that you're dead." She whispers in Sasuke's ear, that makes him gulp and quiver in place. 'What speed, I didn't even see her move!' Naruto thinks, staring at the woman as if she was a huge bowl of ramen. 'Note to self, don't ever do that to this woman again.' Sasuke thinks, trying to keep his life. As if that never happened, Mei goes back into her cheerful old self. "Well it was nice meeting you Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san but I have to go see the hokage. I hope to see you again Naruto-kun." She says but before she walks away, she gives Naruto a wink, making him blush bright red.

Shisui and Itachi, who was listening to the conversation from the beginning, let out a sigh of relief knowing they didn't have to fight the ninja. Being shinobi in the Root Anbu force, they already knew who she was and the state of her village. They were confident that even with her dual bloodlines, Boil Release and Lava Release they could win, it would just be a very difficult battle without the use of they're mangekyou sharingans. Calling out to Naruto and Sasuke telling them to hurry up, Shisui and Itachi start walking out of the village again. "Shisui-nii, how come the hokage allows such a training program to exist if it is not in Konoha." Asks Naruto intrigued. "Well Naruto, if it wasn't for the Shodaime Hokage, the program would of been scrapped years ago." Shisui answers back.

Seeing that Naruto and Sasuke, who was now listening were confused, he chose to elaborate. "The program was created by Madara and Izuna before Konoha was made. When clans were by themselves and the world was constantly at war. They created it to combat our rivals, the Senju and the Hyuga. Back then, more shinobi was able to complete it, making the clan way more powerful than it was today. Even then, only a small group of people were able to awaken the mangekyou sharingan."

"How is one able to awaken the sharingan?" Sasuke blurts out suddenly. "There are only two ways to awaken the mangekyou sharingan: the first way to awaken it is by training until awakens by itself. Only Madara, Izuna, and Shisui and I managed to awaken it that way." Itachi says then he suddenly takes on a dark look. "The second way to awaken the mangekyou is by the trauma you have when you experience the death of someone close to you. All the other Uchiha that has gained the mangekyou sharingan by this method. No matter which way you awaken it, the more you use it, faster you'll go blind. So if either of you ever manage to awaken it. Try to use it as less as possible. There are ways to counter the mangekyou sharingan blindness. The first is to have senju blood in you, because senju blood will effectively slow down the blindness effect giving you more use. I will not tell you the other way, because it is not relevant yet." He finishes.

They were halfway to the hideout turned training facility when trouble arrived. Naruto, with his sensing ability, detected four different chakra signatures. He hesitated suddenly, signaling to Itachi and Shisui that someone is coming this way. Out of nowhere four ninja appeared from the trees. Both Itachi and Shisui recognized the leader of the group. "Aoi Rokusho, A-rank missing-nin from Konoha only because he is wanted for stealing the Sword of the Thunder God." Shisui jabs getting into his battle stance along with Itachi.

"So we have the famous Shunshin no Shisui and Itachi Uchiha traveling around with two brats that also look like Uchiha." The Konoha turned Ame ninja said unsheathing said thunder god blade and making Itachi and Shisui jump in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "Guys we could kill those two and take their eyes while we turn the little ones into breeding stock for Ame." Finishes Aoi making Naruto and Sasuke shiver at the thought of becoming breeding stock. "You will not touch one hair on either of these boy's heads!" Shisui snarls while activating his sharingan with Itachi.

"This will be easy, with this sword I'm invincible!" Aoi says as his sword spark with electricity. Done talking, Shisui charges at the enemy looking like a blur to Naruto and Sasuke with Itachi right behind him. Aoi laughs while crossing blades with Shisui while Itachi deals with the other three. Naruto and Sasuke hiding behind a bush, peeks out and watches the battle. Shisui ducks under the lightning enhanced blade of Aoi's and channels fire chakra into his tanto.

" _Uchiha Style: Halo Dance_ " he calls out and make three slashes in the air, making three blades of fire race toward Aoi. Seeing that they are too fast to dodge, Aoi uses the substitute jutsu to replace himself with a log that gets charred and sliced instantly when it comes in contact with the three blades of fire. Shisui let out a curse when he noticed that Aoi was missing. Just when he was about to go help Itachi out, a bolt of lightning hits him square in the chest. "Shisui!" Naruto calls out when he sees Shisui get hit by the lightning bolt.

He tried to run towards him to help but Sasuke held him back. Just when he was about to yell at Sasuke to make him let go, they both see Shisui turn into a flock of crows that race toward Aoi's position. 'Genjutsu!' Sasuke, Naruto, and Aoi think when they see Shisui disappear. Aoi then proceeds to dispel the genjutsu put on him and watch how the crows coming at him turn into shuriken threatening to pierce him. Using his sword to block the shuriken, Aoi suddenly jumps into the air just in time to see Shisui hands come out of the ground to pull him in. Shisui with all of his attention focused on Aoi, was too late to notice an enemy behind him.

Before he was able to go for the killing blow, the masked man had to duck under a roundhouse kick from Itachi. Jumping back, the man now had his back to a tree with Itachi in front of him, effectively trapping him. Shisui already knowing what Itachi was going for quickly runs through a set of hand seals.

Itachi then throw shuriken around the man and manipulates them with metal wire attached to them, making them wrap around the tree also effectively trapping the man to said tree. Quickly pulling off a kimawari and switching places with Shisui, Itachi then rushes through another set of hand seals at Aoi and his men. " _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_ " Itachi calls out blowing Aoi and company into the surrounding trees.

Shisui who was now holding the wires to the tied up man releases his jutsu. " _Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu_ " he yells out with a metal wire in his mouth. The wire quickly catches alight from the fire jutsu and starts trailing down the wire toward the man, effectively cooking him and the tree he was tied to until it was nothing but ash.

Naruto and Sasuke, who was watching the battle from the other side of the road, just stared at the perfect teamwork Shisui and Itachi had. Looking at each other and nodding their head, they silently agree that they would have even better teamwork than the brothers. They were straining their eyes to see it but they both noticed that both sides were slowing down. Only if they knew that they were showing signs of awakening the sharingan. They were so entranced by the battle, they failed to notice another ninja sneaking up on them.

 _With Shisui_ _and Itachi_

Both Itachi and Shisui were quietly waiting for Aoi and company to show back up. As if on cue a multitude of lightning bolts raced from behind the tree line. With their superior skill and sharingan, they were both able to dodge the attack with ease. "Forget your eyes, I'm going to show these clowns to not mess with me." Aoi snarls out running from his spot in the trees. He was sporting cuts and bruises, no doubt from Itachi's wind jutsu.

He quickly let the Sword of the Thunder God spark to life and calls out " _Lightning Slash_ " then swings the activated blade in a wave-like motion toward the two Uchiha. Shisui uses his famous body flicker technique to dodge the jutsu while Itachi runs toward it with wielding hand seals. " _Wind Style: Air Wave_ " his voice rings out. The A-rank jutsu started out as a dome of wind and expands out, dissipating the lightning technique. Pulling out a kunai and coating it with wind chakra, making it the length of a tanto, Itachi then cross blades with Aoi, who is surprised a kunai could hold up against his sword.

"Wrong move." Aoi says arrogantly as he charges the blade with more chakra making it overcome the wind chakra, electrocuting Itachi in the process. He was about to go for the finishing slice when Itachi proceeded to glow and expand. Thinking it was about to blow up, Aoi quickly used substitutes with a log. He was too slow on the technique and received mild burns on his arms and face from the explosion due to his hesitance. While the real Itachi jumped down from the tree he was currently occupying, Aoi was clashing blades with Shisui.

 _With Naruto and Sasuke_

While Sasuke was watching his brother and cousin fight Aoi, Naruto was channeling his chakra to find Aoi's missing backup. He was just about to put his hand in the ram seal, when he heard a snapping sound. Quickly turning around, Naruto noticed that all three of his Aoi's goons were coming up behind them. Signaling Sasuke, Naruto quickly ran through hand seals. " _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_ " he calls out and shoot six small blue fireballs into the surrounding tree area, catching the trees on fire. The ninja, that were probably fresh genin, jumped out of the trees they were occupying to dodge said fireballs. One of the low-ranking ninjas chose to run toward the two boys and engage them in taijutsu.

Dodging a right hook, Naruto jumps back to get some space before setting into the opening stance of the Interceptor-fist style. Running toward the small boy, the Ame ninja suddenly ducks under Sasuke's surprise roundhouse kick that came flying out of nowhere. He was about to retaliate when he had to quickly put up a cross-guard to block Naruto's sudden punch. Jumping back from the small confrontation, the Ame ninja pulls out a kunai and unleash slash after slash at Sasuke. Naruto quickly runs to aid his cousin and they succeed in disarming him, gaining a weapon and breaks his nose in the process. The rest of Aoi's goons see that their partner is having trouble, hurry to join the fray against the two Uchiha.

"I hope that Shisui and Itachi hurry up with their battle.' Naruto thinks while ducking under a kick aimed for his head.

 _With Itachi and Shisui_

Seeing that Aoi was wearing down, Itachi suddenly weaves through hand seals while Shisui pulls out a dozen kunai out of his kunai pouches. Throwing them at Aoi, Shisui runs through a couple hand seals and yells out " _Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_ " and the dozen shuriken quickly multiply into hundreds, that race toward Aoi. " _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_ " Itachi calls out and then blows three fire dragons at Aoi, with Shisui using the jutsu as a cover to get in close to Aoi. Aoi quickly puts up a lightning barrier to block the wave of fire and kunai but he failed to notice Shisui and Itachi, which the latter picked up a kunai and the former unsheathing his tanto, running at him. Shisui quickly uses his signature jutsu to teleport behind him and put a large gash on the back on the back of Aoi.

Itachi, following Shisui's lead, body flickers to Aoi and channeling wind chakra into his kunai, cutting off the hand Aoi is using to hold the Sword of the Thunder God, making him drop it. Both calling out " _Uchiha Style: Four Seasons"_ , they proceed to body flicker around Aoi, putting countless cuts on his body so fast that when they were finished, Aoi died before his body could hit the ground. "Never underestimate the power of the Uchiha." Shisui says while Itachi proceed to seal the Sword of the Thunder God and Aoi's head into separate scrolls.

They were about to check on Naruto and Sasuke, when they both saw a massive blue fireball being shot into the air. "Naruto!" "Sasuke!" Itachi and Shisui yells and run in the direction of the fireball, hoping their siblings were okay.

 _With Naruto and Sasuke_

Ducking under a kunai that was thrown in his direction, Naruto then jumps over a leg sweep only to get kicked in the chest and launched into a tree. Sasuke makes the mistake of taking his eyes off of his enemy and gets punched in the face then gets kicked into the exact same tree Naruto did. Both of the young Uchiha was on their last legs as they faced the enemy in front of them.

"Forget breeding stock, let's just kill them and buy Aoi a braud as a sorry." The tallest of the Ame ninja says and pulls out two kunai. The Ame ninja were all sporting cuts and bruises from the battle and were getting highly annoyed that two kids that weren't even genin yet was giving them trouble. Tossing the kunai at the boys, Naruto and Sasuke could do nothing but watch the kunai fly toward them and accept their fate. Watching the kunai come toward them, both noticed that the kunai slowed down all of a sudden. In a burst of adrenaline, Naruto quickly estimates the kunai speed and trajectory. Naruto then grabs the kunai coming his way out of the air and throws it at the kunai racing toward Sasuke, successfully deflecting it.

Sasuke, feeling a burst of adrenaline himself, picks up one of the deflected kunai and tosses it at the surprised Ame ninja's heart, effectively killing him. Looking at each other, noting to tell the other that they awakened the sharingan if they survive this encounter, Naruto and Sasuke picks up the two discarded kunai and races toward their own opponent. Subconsciously channeling chakra through their legs, Naruto and Sasuke disappears in front of the enemy, only to reappear under them and kick them in the chin, knocking both of the enemies into the air. They both then run through hand seals ending with the _tora_ sign. " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_ " they both call out and send two massive fireballs in the air at the now airborne enemies.

Unable to even kimawari away, the two Ame ninja could only watch helplessly as the two fireballs race toward them. After the fireballs collided, the only thing left of the enemies were two charred corpses signalling the battle was over. They both immediately collapsed being low on chakra and suffering from chakra exhaustion, their sharingan already deactivated. After the adrenaline wore off, the shock of actually killing someone started to set in. "Naruto, Sasuke, are you alright!" They hear Shisui's voice ring out from the edge of the clearing. Running toward their respective brother, Naruto and Sasuke quickly hugs them while apologizing with tears falling down their face. Looking at the charred corpses in the middle of the clearing and one corpse with a kunai stuck in his heart, Shisui sighs sadly at his little brother and cousin having to take a life at such a young age.

"Naruto, Sasuke, it's okay. You killed them in self defense." Says Itachi, his voice taking on a softer tone. Seeing that the two were still unconvinced, he chooses to explain more. "I know how you feel, scared and calling yourself a murderer over and over again. Wondering what your friends and family might think when they found out you killed someone. We're ninja, it is our duty to protect our village and people who are not capable enough to do it themselves. We lie, cheat, steal, and kill to carry out our mission efficiently. You don't have to like killing but if you want to be ninja, you will have to accept the fact that you have to kill sometimes. Killing one person today, could save thousands tomorrow." He finishes sagely.

"But do it ever get any easier?" Naruto asks calmed down somewhat. "Killing, yes it does but as long as you don't like it you will be okay. But I do recommend you find a hobby to cope with the killing so you do not lose your sanity, now can you tell us what happened here." Itachi finishes. Naruto and Sasuke then proceed to tell them about their battle also including the fact that there sharingan activated.

"Sasuke, Naruto, can you channel chakra into your eyes for us?" Shisui asks the boys who had no problem doing so.

Both boys eyes bleed red with a black pupil in the middle. Sasuke had two tomoe present in his right sharingan eye while he had one tomoe present in his left. Naruto had two tomoe present in each of his eyes. Telling to deactivate them by cutting the chakra to their eyes, Shisui begins to explain the regular abilities of the sharingan. "The **Sharingan** is a dojutsu exclusive to the Uchiha Clan. You can transplant sharingan into non-Uchiha but they are unable to deactivate it and its use has a greater chakra demand for them than for actual Uchiha, who need only minimal chakra to keep it active. For these reasons, non-Uchiha tend to cover their sharingan when they aren't using it in order to conserve chakra. Sharingan that originate from the same Uchiha are still linked to some extent even when wielded by separate users, at times enabling those users to see the same things."

"Through training and continued use the sharingan will develop a second tomoe and then, upon full maturation, a third. All the sharingan's abilities are available to us from its earliest stage, but with greater development comes greater proficiency with those Sharingan grants us two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Madara Uchiha noted that the Sharingan can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities:" Shisui elaborated.

"The first ability is called the Eye of Insight. We can see chakra, giving it color in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some but not all obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence." Shisui says as if he memorized the scroll.

"We are granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling us to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows us to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: We can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. We are able to copy almost any jutsu we see, memorizing ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. We can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit our needs. We do need the prerequisite abilities before we can mimic a jutsu we have seen, and for that reason we cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities we do not have or nature transformations we haven't learned to perform." Shisui finishes and Itachi picks up where he left off.

"The second ability is called the Eye of Hypnotism. We can perform what we usually call Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact. We can suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, we can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as we wish; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. We can in fact can enter Naruko or other tailed beasts' jinchūriki's subconscious to more precisely control the beast's chakra but let's keep that a secret. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the our attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control." He says which made Naruto and Sasuke think he also memorized the same scroll.

"While not an ability per se, we can appear as if we are able to "see the future". First, we must perfectly mimic every move our opponent makes and possibly our thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, we suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and we already know and copy that. With these things done, we can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them." Itachi finishes.

While Sasuke let out a smirk at the power of his eyes, Naruto's face had a really devious grin on it making the other Uchiha around him shiver at what he may or may not be thinking.

"Let's head back out, we have still have a whole day of travel left before we get to the facility." Shisui says as he prompts the boys to follow him.

When they finally made it to the facility, Naruto and Sasuke could only gape at the size of it. Surrounded by a huge gate with the Uchiha Clan symbol on it, the facility looked about thirty to forty stories high and surrounding buildings and streets made it look like a smaller version of Konoha. Walking up to the front gate, Shisui prompts Naruto and Sasuke to draw blood so they can gain authorization to the facility.

"Only Uchiha blood can allow you to enter this gate. The seals here also takes a sample of your chakra and compares it with our Uchiha ancestor's just in case non-Uchiha gain a sample of Uchiha blood." He says after they all make through the front gate. "Around the facility grounds are special seals that detect anyone that made it around the front gate that at not Uchiha and puts them in a genjutsu that makes it seem like they gained entrance to the facility and notify the resident Uchiha members to investigate." Shisui finishes.

"Not all Uchihas are able to awaken the Sharingan. The bloodline itself is really selective. But there are very powerful Uchiha in Fire Country. I think one of them is in the Twelve Guardians." Shisui says as they pass the courtyard to enter the facility. "Everybody in here are Uchiha but most did not activate the bloodline so they came here to help the ones that do so they can survive as long as possible." He says as they enter the lobby and walk to the main desk.

The woman sitting at the desk stands up to greet the Uchiha. "Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun, how have you been?" She asks looking at them. "Naruto, Sasuke, this is Takita Uchiha, she was one of our sensei while we were in the program." He says to the woman now named Takita. She was a fairly-short woman that looked to be in her late-thirties. "She unfortunately was one of the Uchiha that did not activate the sharingan but that does not mean she is not strong in her own way. I bet she could still beat me and Itachi on our best days." Shisui compliments as Itachi nods in agreement and Takita blush from the praise. Naruto and Sasuke had to give her respect for being a non-sharingan wielder and still is be able to fight on par with actual sharingan wielders.

"Oh and who are these two Shisui-kun?" Takita asks looking at the two young Uchiha. "This is Naruto, my little brother and Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Both are eight years old going on nine later this year and already have awakened the sharingan." Shisui says with pride filled in his voice. "Oh that wonderful, can you show me?" She asks. They both quickly channel chakra into their eyes and watch as the world slows down around them, showing the woman their sharingan. Letting them deactivate their eyes, she then turn toward the two older Uchiha.

"How long have they had them since they both look close to full maturation?" She asks the two men. "Well both of them activated those yesterday." Shisui replies sheepishly. The woman could only stare at the two young Uchiha in astonishment. Just activating your sharingan and having it almost fully matured was unheard of. She didn't even think Madara and Izuna was able to awaken their eyes at such an advanced level at their age. "How long have they been training then?" She asks still staring at the young boys, making them feel very uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Um, last week?" He says while laughing at her new facial expression. If her jaw could get any lower it would. 'They must have some pretty powerful eyes to just awaken it and have them close to full maturation with minimal training.' She thinks this time knowing that Madara and Izuna had to train hard to get there sharingan to activate with just one tomoe in each eye. 'I have a feeling these boys are going far in the shinobi world and I will make them strong enough to survive it.' She thinks determinedly.

She then asked them if they would be sharing a room with each other or not. They both quickly agreed so they could stay close to each other throughout the whole program. Before she could take them on a tour around the facility, Shisui and Itachi said their goodbyes to their siblings. "I guess I will see you in four years, come back strong Naruto. After you come back, I will let you sign the crow summoning contract and teach you the secret to the shunshin. This is a scroll that with me and Itachi's signature ninjutsu as well as genjutsu. You will be on leave for your whole academy term but you will have to take the graduation exam when you comeback." Shisui finishes giving Naruto the scroll. Making Naruto have a total of 6 scrolls: Fire, Wind, and Earth manipulation scrolls as well as the scrolls his dad, mom, and brother gave him. Quickly hugging his brother goodbye he goes and stands by Takita and wait for Sasuke.

 _With Sasuke and Itachi_

"Sasuke." Itachi starts off and when Sasuke looks up at him, Itachi pokes Sasuke in the forehead and gives him a rare smile. "Grow strong Sasuke, then come back and show the world that the Uchiha are still on the top of it. Here, this scroll contain the _Shadow Clone_ _jutsu_ and my _Great Clone Explosion Jutsu_ as well as me and Shisui's signature ninjutsu." Itachi finishes, giving him the scroll and making Sasuke have a total of 4 scrolls: Lightning and Fire manipulation, Madara's kenjutsu scroll, and the scroll his brother just gave him. Also hugging his brother goodbye, Sasuke runs to catch up to his cousin and Takita.

After seeing that they were done with the farewells, Takita begins the tour. Their first destination was the dormitory-like rooms. Walking through the halls, they proceed to pass paintings with pictures of battles that actually moved on them. Passing a particular one, Naruto chooses to ask a question. "Um what happened in this picture and how are they able to make it move like it is." Naruto asks. In the picture, it showed a lot of Uchiha dying by a lot of earth users then one guy in the back uses a technique to revive them but then his eye turns white. The revived people then slaughters the earth jutsu users to win the battle. The title of the picture was named _Izanagi_.

"That actually happened and one of our Uchihas managed to capture that with his sharingan and then we used seals to capture the memory and put it on the painting you see here. The technique the Uchiha used was called the _Transcription Seal: Izanagi._ This is a Mangekyou Sharingan technique that seals the technique Izanagi within the sharingan of the target. After being sealed within the person, it is involuntarily activated when certain requirements, which are predetermined by the user, are met." She says offhandedly while Sasuke and Naruto look at her like she was crazy.

As if she was reading their mind she quickly says "What? Any Uchiha who activated their sharingan can just go to one of the Naka Shrines and read the tablet. Heck! It's one of the first thing the tablet talks about." She then lowers her voice to a whisper. "It's not that big of a secret in the Uchiha Clan, it's just that most are unable to awaken the mangekyou. Back then, during the Warring Clan period, all of the Uchiha were always at war and we needed something to survive. Now if someone awakens their mangekyou sharingan, the _Izanagi_ would be last thing on their mind."

"But isn't it kinda unfair to other clans that just one person can do that and revive a whole army." Naruto whispers back to Takita, Sasuke listening in on the conversation while rewatching the motion picture.

Laughing at his naivety, she responds "Unfair is not used in the same sentence as ninjas, hell life is unfair to you if you manage to awaken the mangekyou through the traumatic way. Even if you awaken it through the training method, you still go blind eventually. Most Uchiha would rather keep two mangekyou than one. And just because you manage to escape death once, doesn't mean you can't die again and we have another technique to counter it anyway." She finishes pointing to the next motion picture right beside it, titled _Izanami_.

The picture showed many evil and vile looking Uchiha abusing the _Izanagi_ technique, killing each other. Then it shows the first woman they ever seen with a mangekyou sharingan talk to the last evil man standing, trying to get him to stop. The man then attacks her and connects the attack but then proceed to turn into butterflies in front of his eyes. 'That's like Itachi and Shisui's crow genjutsu technique!' Naruto and Sasuke think at the same time. Focusing back at the picture, the picture then shows the woman toss a sword at the man missing but manage to cut slice a good amount of grass. The man begins to mock her, then widen his eyes when the woman in front of him disappears into butterflies as well as her sword.

Another sword then pierces his chest, killing him but then he uses the Izanagi to escape death. The events seemed to restart at the beginning of the man and woman battle over and over again while she tries to get him to reconsider. The scene then pans out showing the man motionless and the girl standing before him with one of her eyes blind. It finishes by showing the man accept her ways, breaking out of the technique and changing for the good.

"That was the _Transcription Seal: Izanami_ , the counter to the _Izanagi_. It is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user to perform the illusion. Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the sharingan with which _Izanami_ is cast is rendered blind and loses its light forever. According to Madara, this technique and Izanagi form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, Izanami is instead one that "decides" it." She says with the boys listening to her with their undivided attention.

"To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses their Sharingan to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph (represented as: A). The user must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memorise that instant with their Sharingan (represented as: A'). Izanami overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations (A and A'), as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. The user can also use their Sharingan to remember multiple sensations, (represented as B, C and so forth) and those sensations will also be used when Izanami is activated. The user also doesn't need necessarily to replicate A with A' to initiate Izanami. They can also replicate B with B' or C with C' as well. The more sensations they memorise, the better their chances would be to initiate Izanami on a person and the more sensations the victim will experience each time they repeat a loop." She continues with Naruto and Sasuke comprehending the complicated explanation easily.

"Whilst under the effects of the technique, the target stands motionlessly as the loop of events continually replays inside their mind. Each time a loop is repeated, any physical damage incurred is reset as it were before the start of the loop, although the remains of severed appendages do not disappear. The illusion of the user and anyone they were fighting alongside also have any damage reset as well such as the blindness that comes with Izanami. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events as the illusions they're fighting will also quickly adapt to their changes in order to force the victim to experience the memorised sensations. However, because this technique was created to reprimand and save the users of _Izanagi_ , the victim is able to escape the infinite loop if they can acknowledge the real results of their actions and in doing so, accept their fate. There is no other way to undo this technique even by someone who has complete control over their chakra. The illusion of the caster also seems to be sentient. The illusion of the user and anyone they're fighting alongside also repeats their verbal actions. The illusion of the user will continuously tell the victim to take a closer look at them and acknowledge their mistakes until they do so." She says, finishing the small history lesson.

Naruto, being the curious one, asks "What is a transcription seal?" He asks very interested. She looks down at him and smile at him noting that he is as sharp as his brother at remembering detail. "A _Transcription Seal_ is a technique that has the ability to seal a technique of the user's arsenal within a designated Host or object. Upon being sealed, the technique is typically, involuntarily activated whenever the Host when a condition is met; which is predetermined by the user at the moment of sealing. While often being used involuntarily, a skilled user is able to activate it at will. There are several methods to perform this technique; Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage uses his chakra to put a hiraishin on a person or object's body, so he can flash to the marker whenever he wants while all it really takes is a small hand gesture to activate the seal." She finishes, looking at Naruto and watching his face take on a thoughtful expression.

'I'm guessing I could do that with the regular sharingan and have the seal activate via eye contact sealing a genjutsu into another person's eye. Then when they make eye contact with my intended target, said genjutsu is released upon meeting the my condition, effectively trapping said target in an unexpected genjutsu when I can't without the worry of going blind! It's simply brilliant!' Naruto thinks, not knowing that this thought would effectively surpassing Shisui and Itachi in terms of battle strategy and put him on par with the fourth hokage.

"Do you have any scrolls on the _Transcription Seal_?" Naruto asks confirming Takita's suspicion. "We can get it when we pass the Uchiha Clan's Jutsu archive." Takita says making Naruto's eye glimmer in opportunity. 'He is definitely going far in the world. It makes me wonder what Sasuke is thinking about right now.' Turning her head toward the other Uchiha. 'I wonder if I can control natural lightning and use its chakra to make a jutsu, but what would make a clear sky turn into a raging thunderstorm. I can think on this later because I really want some tomatoes.' Sasuke thinks, not knowing that that thought, before the tomatoes, would become one of his most deadliest jutsu.

'At least my days won't be boring anymore.' Takita thinks happily, proceeding to show them their room.

When they entered the room they could only stare in awe at the beauty of the room. On their immediate left wall was a large golden rack fitted to hold numerous combat weaponry. Next to the rack was a black door with a gold knob on it with a black and gold plaque over it titled _Bathroom._ Next to the door was a black and gold dresser with six drawers for clothes. On the wall next to the dresser was two queen-sized beds. Both had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the black covers and pillows. On the right wall was another black and gold dresser, beside it was a golden scroll rack. Beside that rack was another door with the same design as the first and had plaque over it that said _Closet_ , most likely walk-in. The final piece was a huge black rug on the floor with a huge Uchiha Clan symbol on it.

"Is every room like this?" Naruto asks quietly but Takita is still able to hear. Sasuke just proceeds to get ready for training put his backpack that had his scrolls in it. "No, the rooms the other trainee are using are way more basic but because your parents called ahead they spent more money to have you two placed in a better room during your stay here." She answers with a little jealousy in her voice. Naruto, detecting the jealously in her voice, decides to drop the topic.

Getting back on track. Takita then tells the two to come over to the front door. "I need both of you to come here and draw blood so that the blood seal on the door can recognize you and let you in." Seeing the logic in it, Naruto and Sasuke bites the skin of the thumb and places it on the door. The blood then proceed to follow a trail from their thumb to the seal on the door knob that glows then fades into nothingness. "Okay now I'm going to tell you your schedule." She says,making Naruto and Sasuke pay attention.

"All trainee wake up at 5:00am to eat breakfast and run 30 laps around the whole facility, when that becomes easy we will have you do more. Then we will train your flexibility through various exercises. After that, all trainee have to go through the obstacle course. The obstacle course is basically a regular training obstacle that randomizes the skill of enemies as well as weapons used against you. It automatically updates if the difficulty becomes to easy for you. Most of the Uchiha quit just because of it, so if you feel like you won't be able to handle it, you can drop out now. After that we will have you wear weight seals while you spar with the other Uchiha. After that we will have you doing 1000 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and pull ups. Then you will go though half of the obstacle course and then run 10 laps around the facility and we will give you two hours of rest and to eat lunch. After lunch, you will be given the rest of the day to train what you want, when you want and eat dinner." She drawls out.

Before she walks out, she had said one last thing. "If you cause trouble in the facility, we will drop you from the program, clan heir or not. See you later Naruto, Sasuke." She then walks out of the room. "Sasuke what did we get ourselves into this time?" Naruto asks in a daze from recounting all the information they received today. "I don't know Naruto, I don't know." He says in a similar daze. The only thing they knew was that things were heating up in their lives.

 _6 months later_ …

Naruto and Sasuke was currently waiting to do the obstacle course when a couple of Uchiha who has been there for two years, came up to them. "Well if isn't the prodigy duo." The tallest one says. The prodigy duo was a name Naruto and Sasuke had since the third month of the program. It became known throughout the facility that they both had huge learning curves and that they soaked up information like sponges. Their teamwork was unmatched during group sparring. Naruto was singularly known as the Nara-Uchiha hybrid because of his strategy in battle was unbeatable and his improvisation skills when cornered was unmatched.

Sasuke being deemed as a Uchiha powerhouse due to him being the first person since Shisui and Itachi to actually complete the obstacle course, though Naruto did complete the course behind him, two weeks later. His mastery of the Interceptor-fist style was unbeaten. His counterattacks perfect, his movements had no wasted energy, and his blows were strong. 'Takita called them "the new Madara and Izuna Uchiha".

"Unlike you two, we managed to activate the sharingan." He states before him and his friends eyes bleed red. Both of the boys sharingan only had one tomoe in each eye. "Yeah, so we should be the ones called the prodigies." The shorter teen states, jealously obviously present in his voice.

"Wow, so a couple of losers are happy that they managed to activate their sharingan, congratulations. Me and my cousin Naruto could still beat your asses even with your little upgrade." Sasuke says, proceeding to insult the two. Naruto and Sasuke managed to keep that they had the sharingan and Naruto's high fire affinity a secret. Sasuke even managed to gain his second tomoe in his left eye while Naruto's sharingan achieved full maturation.

"Oh yeah, then how about a duel in front of the whole facility to see who really deserves that title." The shorter one says, voiced filled with arrogance and hate. "If we can get it set up, I wouldn't mind kicking your asses in front of the whole facility." Sasuke says with his voice filled with so much confidence and determination that Naruto couldn't do anything but nod in agreement.

"But we can!" Says Takita, coming out of nowhere scaring the four Uchiha. "Actually the whole facility has been talking about you two and everyone really wanted to see your skills. I'm sure we can have that set up in a week. So in a week, meet up at the Uchiha stadium at 12:00 pm. Don't be late!" She says then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"So I guess the whole facility will see the so called _Prodigy Duo_ get their ass kicked in a week." The taller one says as the two begin to walk away. "Oh, then you're going to be so surprised when you see what we have to offer, wont they Sasuke." Naruto says grinning maniacally, making Sasuke reciprocating the evil grin. "They surely will Naruto, they surely will. "He then laughs evilly making Naruto follow his lead.

 _A week later…_

It was an exciting day at the facility for one reason, to see the so called Prodigy Duo in action. Naruto and Sasuke was standing at the middle of the field looking at their opponents impassively while their opponents were looking at them with smug and arrogant looks. The stadium was packed to the brink, they even had to set up seals in the courtyard so the rest could see the fight. While some was skeptical and thought that they were being over hyped. Most called them the new Madara and Izuna, even more so than Shisui and Itachi was. The crowd quieted down when Takita started to speak.

"We are gathered here today because of an altercation between the two second year trainee Tao and Kato Uchiha and the Prodigy Duo, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. It has been a long wait but we will finally see why they are called that name. It will be a group battle, the battle will stop when the other two are incapacitated. No killing will be allowed and if you go for any kill shots or keep fighting after the fight is over you will be kicked out of the program. Understood." She says watching both sides nod. "Well then, BEGIN!"

Tao and Kato began to taunt before they fought. "Time to show the whole facility who the real Prodigy Duo are." Tao says arrogantly, they were both wearing the same attire the Uchiha did during the Great Clan War period. Gray high collar, short-sleeved cloaks that stopped at their shins with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. They both wore blue pants with bandages wrapped around their ankles with black shinobi sandals. "Yea let's." Kato says as they activate their sharingan, shocking the crowd that began murmuring. They both still had only one tomoe in their eyes.

"We are you arrogant, smug, overly pretentious assholes." Sasuke says, facial expression not moving an inch. Sasuke was wearing a blue high-collared t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with white pants and blue shinobi sandals, his newly acquired chokuto was sheathed and clung to his waist. Naruto had on a black long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with the Uchiha clan symbol on his back with black gloves on his hands. He also had on black Anbu pants with bandages on his right thigh with black shinobi sandals. Along with his now longer and more spiky black hair that touched his shoulders, he really did look like a young Madara Uchiha.

"You should have never challenged us." Naruto says in a monotone voice as they activated their sharingan shocking not only their opponents but the crowd, who jaws were on the floor seeing Naruto's fully mature sharingan and Sasuke's close to mature sharingan. The doubters were quickly silenced at this revelation, never before had they seen a first-year student with a fully matured sharingan or one with a sharingan that was close to being matured. Tao and Kato were feeling less confident about their match.

"Now let's begin!" Sasuke says as he and Naruto began to throw countless shuriken at their enemy. Running through hand seals, Sasuke quickly calls out " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_ " and uses the massive fireball to set all of the shuriken on fire, quickly closing in on their opponents. Naruto, using the fireball as cover, quickly channels wind chakra into his lungs and runs through his own hand seals. " _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_ ", Naruto calls out blowing the wind toward the airborne projectiles, enhancing the flames while speeding the shuriken up. " _Uchiha Style: Flaming Metal Storm_ " Naruto and Sasuke calls out together, looking at their enemies and see how they are going to get out of that. The crowd were astonished at the teamwork they held, while Tao and Kato was staring at the raining firestorm in fright. Who would have thought that Fire + Wind + Kunai = A raining death storm? Tao being the first to snap out of his stupor, quickly grabs Kato and substitutes with a log. They appear at a different location and watch the log become a pile of flaming match sticks.

"They dodged the attack Naruto." Sasuke says already channeling chakra to his legs. "Your turn Sasuke, give them hell." Naruto replies as Sasuke speed toward Tao and Kato's position. Naruto was finally able to get a scroll on training sensor abilities, it turned out that Madara also was a sensor ninja himself, a very powerful sensor at that. Naruto could now sense up to three miles when he is focused and one mile when not. He was trying to find out why it felt like he could grab the chakra he sensed but it was not in the scroll. Looks like this battle was about to have a few experiments in it.

 _With Sasuke_

Running toward the enemy, Sasuke begin to channel lightning chakra into his body to make him seem like a blur to their opponents. Tao and Kato jumped to opposite sides when Sasuke came onto the scene. "Tao, let's get him before the other one comes." Kato says and runs toward to engage him in hand to hand. Sasuke still had lightning chakra coursing through him so when Tao tried to throw a punch at him, his sharingan picked him up as moving in slow-motion. Ducking easily over said punch, Sasuke handspring kick Tao in the chin. Kato tried to get a sneak attack in while Sasuke's back was to him but Sasuke already predicted that so when he went for the punch, Sasuke ducked and flipped himself forward, mule kicking Kato in the air. Naruto, who was letting Sasuke have his fun, appeared over Kato and snap kicked him into the ground, making a small crater.

While Naruto was still in the air, he ran through a couple hand seals. " _Wind Style: Gale Palm"_ , Naruto calls out, thrusting his palms toward Kato. A huge wind wave comes out of his palms and pushes Kato deeper into the crater, making him cough up blood from his mouth. Tao, seeing his friend get demolished he pulls out a kunai from his right pouch and throws it at the now descending Naruto. "Naruto!" Sasuke yells toward his now endangered cousin. Hearing Sasuke's voice, Naruto turns and see the kunai flying his way, threatening to impale him. Quickly going through hand seals, Naruto substitutes with Kato, making it impale him in the stomach. "Kato!" Tao yells seeing his attack make things worse instead of better.

He sighs in relief when Kato transforms into a log, signaling he was able to substitute away from the kunai. Tao disengages from Sasuke and join his teammate while Naruto joins Sasuke. "I'm going to make you bastards pay!" Kato yells out and runs through hand signs that Sasuke copies. " _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_ ", they both call out shooting a massive dragon-shaped fireball at each other, exploding on contact with each other out. "Thanks for the new jutsu!" Naruto yells out in a cheerful voice making Kato curse because he was making them stronger.

Sasuke unsheathes his chokuto and runs fire chakra through it, letting it ignite on fire. 'Just until I get the Kusanagi Blade' he thinks running toward Kato and Tao. Ever since Sasuke read about Orochimaru's weapon, he has been plotting ways to get it, and keep it by signing the snake contract. He looks back toward Naruto and see him nod, he then proceeds with the plan. " _Uchiha Style: Halo Dance_ ", Sasuke says as he summons one massive blade of fire and sends it toward Tao and Kato.

Naruto quickly runs through hand seals and calls out " _Wind Style: Blade of Wind_ ". He then summons one blade of wind and throws it at the blade of fire, making the fire jutsu double in size and heat. " _Uchiha Style: Blazing Heat Wave_ ", they call out watching the jutsu incinerate everything in its path flying toward two. Tao quickly runs through hand seals and channels a massive amount of chakra through his body. " _Water Style: Water Formation Wall_ ", he calls out making a huge wall of water to block the blade of fire. When the two jutsu connect, they cancel each other out, sending steam everywhere throughout the stadium, blocking everyone's vision. "Damn, now I can't see them." Tao says since the sharingan couldn't see through the thick steam. Even though everybody else couldn't see through it, Naruto could sense where their enemies at easily.

"You know Sasuke, steam is still water but just in the gas state of matter." Naruto yells knowing Sasuke would pick up the hint in his words. "Oh is it Naruto, well I would hate to be Tao and Kato right now." Sasuke yells back, picking up the hint. Sasuke channels lightning chakra into his chokuto while Naruto uses _Hiding like a Mole Jutsu_ to burrow underground. The lightning quickly electrifies the steam, paralyzing Tao and Kato.

When the steam cleared, the crowd saw Tao and Kato standing there, seeming to be frozen. Hands come out of the ground and grabs both of their ankles pulling them down to their waist. " _Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu_ ", Naruto says as he comes up out of the ground. While Sasuke walks up to them, Naruto test his theory. Quickly using his sensory powers, Naruto then reaches out and try to grab Kato's chakra. As he grabs out toward the chakra, he notices Kato's chakra feels like string and proceeds to pull it towards him and watches it feel up his own reserves again. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asks looking at Naruto. From Sasuke's point of view, it looked like eight thin chakra strings were running from Kato into Naruto with his sharingan. "Oh I just confirmed my theory." Naruto says opening his eyes and looking at Sasuke, who in-turn looks back at him and gesturing him to explain.

"Basically I can sense then pull chakra from the people who I can sense but it has to be within a certain area." Naruto says offhandedly while Sasuke quickly gains a jealous look and murmurs something that sounded a little like "lucky cousins with their awesome sensing and chakra stealing abilities".

"Since their opponents can't move in order to keep battling, Sasuke and Naruto wins" Takita says. The crowd goes wild at seeing the Prodigy Duo completely dominate the confrontation, even though the battle was short battle. It seemed that they lived up to there new name. After they pulled Tao and Kato up from the ground Naruto and Sasuke then begin to walk away. Kato, who could now move again, gets angry at seeing Naruto and Sasuke walk away from them.

"Don't think you're better than me!" He yells out going through a massive amount of hand seals Naruto is able to see all of. " _Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile_ ", he yells and shoots a massive dragon-shaped fireball that was moving at kage-level speeds toward the two. Noting that if it they dodge it would incinerate the crowd, Naruto runs through a number of hand seals and channels a lot of his chakra. " _Earth Style: Grand Earth Wall_ ", Naruto yells and slams his hands to the ground. A massive wall of earth rises up in front of Naruto and blocks the fire jutsu. Naruto falls down from using all the chakra, sharingan deactivating in the process and Kato runs toward him with a kunai.

"Die!" Kato yells at Naruto and tries to stab him. Naruto quickly grabs the hand holding the kunai and twists his wrist to it breaks, making him drop the kunai. Naruto then quickly uses his sensory ability to grab Kato's chakra and pull it into himself. While Kato's sharingan deactivated due to him not having anymore chakra, Naruto's sharingan reactivates. " _Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique_ ", Naruto says staring Kato in the eyes. Immediately Kato feels paralysed and an excruciating amount of pain upon getting trapped in the genjutsu.

Naruto's right sharingan then begin to bleed, making him deactivate his sharingan and clutch his face in pain. "Need more practice in using the _Genjutsu: Sharingan_ technique." Naruto says and walks away. "Be warned though, if you ever try to harm any of my family again I will kill you!" Naruto yells flashing his sharingan again and walks out the stadium with Sasuke.

'I wonder how the next few years will go with those two.' Takita thinks grabbing Kato, who still stuck in the jutsu and walks out with him. Those who disobey her orders will get more than expulsion from the program. Oh, they get something way more painful and humiliating.

 **Okay, so that's the end of chapter 2. Now I want you all to also vote if you want a timeskip or not. So you have three choices now:**

 **Minato and Naruko being from Senju Clan.**

 **Timeskip to graduation exam or not.**

 **Next chapter**

 _ **Chapter 3: The second year**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Graduation Exam/ Danzo's Apprentice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Homecoming/ Mizuki's betrayal**_

 **I just went ahead and made them go through a timeskip. To get through the main story.**

 _ **To Guardian Of The Three Planes: He won't have Indra's chakra because he is not Indra's reincarnation like Sasuke is. I plan on Sasuke getting his rinne-sharingan the normal way. But I plan on doing something special just for Naruto I guarantee y'all will like it. He will be a powerful person's reincarnation though. Inferno style will stay Sasuke's but I can say that Naruto will have Kotoamatsukami and one other ability that I believe Madara had before he awakened his susanoo.**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto would of kept his truth-seeking balls.**_

 _Four Years Later…_

Naruko Namikaze woke up sad. Ever since she heard that her best friend had Naruto left for four years, she began to feel depressed. Sure she had her family including her cousin Karin but none of the others would argue which ramen was the best or help her out on her pranks, but Naruto did. Little did she know, her best friend would be returning today.

Walking down the stairs, Naruko walks into the kitchen quietly, not even speaking to her mom, who was cooking breakfast. "Good morning sochi!" Kushina says cheerfully trying to cheer her daughter up. All of the adults in the house were worried for Naruko's health. Ever since Naruto left, Naruko stopped pranking people and she rarely ate ramen or pranked anyone anymore, though she still trained just in case he ever came back, so she could show him how strong she was. When Kushina, Shizune, and Tsunade sat her down and asked about her feelings toward Naruto, they didn't know what to expect. She had automatically caught what they were implying and said she only thought of him as a brother.

When they asked why was she so sad then, she responded by saying that he was like the big brother she never had, even though they were about the same age, always helping her out and showing her new things. She said even though she have loved a Karin as a sister, she never had a brother and Naruto was hers.

"You know today is the graduation exams sweetie and then you will be kicking butt and taking names in no time." Kushina says reminiscing about when she was a genin. "I know mom and when I become a full-fledged ninja, can I look for Naruto?" Naruko asks hopefully, making Kushina sigh at her daughter. Even though they kept telling her that he was going to come back, she conjured up some paranoid thought that Naruto was being kept against his will and she needed to save him.

"Good morning Kushina-san, hello Naruko-chan." Karin says as she walks in the room. Karin actually knew where Naruto and his cousin were at since she took medical classes with him about a year ago. She wanted to tell Naruko but Tsunade and the Fourth made her promise not to. It was killing her inside knowing that Naruko was depressed and she couldn't do anything to help. She along with Sakura, Ino, Hinata tried to get their friend to cheer up but nothing worked. 'Only if Naruto could come back today.' She thinks then sigh when she looks at Naruko.

Minato walks in the kitchen just before they were about to head out to school and greets the girls then turns to his wife. "Kushina today's the day Naruto comes back, and I'm going to surprise Naruko when he shows up to take the graduation exam." Minato whispers in Kushina's ear, making her smile at his plan and stop Naruko before she could leave. "Naruko today there will be a big surprise for you at the academy." She says to Naruko, who looks at her in question. "No I won't tell you what it is Naruko, so hurry along and get to school before you are late." Kushina says while pushing them out the house.

"Well that was weird." Karin says, Naruko nodding in agreement. Just another day in the Namikaze household.

 _Path to Konoha_

"Konoha looks just like it did before we left, Naruto." Sasuke says walking through the village gates. "Yes it does Sasuke. It really does." Naruto says impassively, walking right beside his younger cousin. They were both wearing black cloaks with hoods on them so nobody could see their faces. The only thing that was visible to anyone were their feet, making them look pretty suspicious. Walking up to the gatekeepers, they see Kotetsu and Izumo at the entrance/exit table.

"Halt! State your names and show your papers!" Kotetsu yells trying to sound intimidating to the two, it wasn't working. "Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, returning from our training trip. We're supposed to see the hokage immediately." Naruto says showing his papers along with Sasuke, his face impassive. "Oh sorry, go ahead." Izumo quickly says, feeling embarrassed along with Kotetsu for assuming they were bad people. He went on stamped their papers and let them walk into Konoha..

 _On the way to the Hokage Tower..._

"Okay maybe buying these cloaks and walking through a hidden village with said cloak on wasn't my brightest idea." Naruto said sheepishly. He was already sensing four squads of ANBU, four Jounin, and a couple of Root ANBU following them to the hokage tower. "You're right about that one. Now can we please just body flicker there already, the staring is really getting on my nerves." Sasuke finishes highly annoyed at all the attention he was receiving from the civilians. It was like they never seen two mysterious people walk around in Konoha before. They received the same looks for the rest of their time at the facility since they demolished Tao and Kato in that duel. Everywhere they went people would whisper things like seeing the Prodigy Duo train or ask how they gained such teamwork, it was really annoying. "Sure but I do want to see if anything changed while we were away later." He says then grabs Sasuke and they both disappear, no smoke, no leaves, just one moment their there and the next they're not. It baffled most of their pursuers except one and he was Elite Jounin, Kakashi Hatake. 'Their mastery of the shunshin must be high if he could make it look like they disappeared into thin air.' He thinks then pulls out his Icha Icha: Makeout Tactics book. 'Oh Mebuki, you've been a very bad girl.' He says giggling with a small blush on his face.

 _With Naruto and Sasuke…_

When they entered the hokage tower, they immediately walk toward the hokage's office. "Wait! You need an appointment before you go in there!" The receptionist yells trying to not lose her job. "He is already expecting us." Naruto says not losing an ounce of stride from her words. When they opened the door, they expected to see just the hokage not their parents, the Third Hokage, Shisui, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune. "If I knew we were going to have a party, I would have brought the drinks." Naruto jokes making everyone else sweatdrop at the bad joke.

Clearing his throat, Minato starts "Before we get down to business, I would like you to remove your cloaks." He says in a serious manner. Complying, Sasuke was the first to take his cloak off. Under the cloak, Sasuke was wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt. He was also wearing a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back and blue wrist warmers and his chokuto was hanging securely to it. Noticing all the raised eyebrows, he explains "Even though you all want to find and kill Orochimaru, you can't lie and says that belt he wore wasn't awesome." He finishes, making the others take a thinking pose then nod their head in agreement.

After that they shifted their eyes to Naruto, who proceed to take his cloak off. When he did he was met with a lot of shocked expressions except for Sasuke and Tsunade. "Madara Uchiha." Hiruzen Sarutobi whispers though everyone is able to hear him. When he took off his cloak, the first thing they noticed was his was his long hair that reached down to his lower back. His spiky, black locks made him look like a young Madara, especially with his impassive gaze and the little to no baby fat on his face. The only difference was that he had two bangs that framed the side of his face. He was wearing a black long-sleeved, high-collared sweatshirt that was rolled up to his forearms with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. It had three red magatama like beads surrounding the collar and he had a translucent magatama bead on string that hung from his neck. He was wearing black ANBU-styled pants with white bandages wrapped around his right thigh and black ANBU-styled ninja sandals.

"I need both of you to describe your skill sets and your level of strength based on our shinobi ranking." Minato says in a serious tone. Looking at Sasuke, Naruto decides to go first. "Firstly, I am a ninjutsu specialist, I am highly adept at ninjutsu seeing as my main affinity is fire. My jutsu for my wind affinity are limited since there are barely any wind jutsu in Konoha and my earth affinity needs more mastery before I can gain more jutsu in that. I am gaining a small affinity for water." He says, facial expression not moving an inch but making everyone except for Sasuke eyes widen, even Itachi's eyes widened enough to be noticeable.

'He has three natural affinities already and is gaining another! He's not even a genin yet! Most jounin only have two affinities!' Everyone except Sasuke roughly thinks at the same time. Naruto decides to continue, ignoring the shocked looks of almost everyone else in the room. "I'm highly adept at genjutsu since I can make most of them activate most through eye contact. I'm knowledgable at fuinjutsu, knowing how to make storage seals and know a few barrier techniques. My knowledge and mastery of the Interceptor-fist taijutsu is only second to Sasuke. My kenjutsu skills are minimal though I am able to hold my own in a kenjutsu spar quite nicely. My skills in shurikenjutsu are second to none in terms of accuracy. I am at low-jounin level in terms of speed. I would say I'm a high level chunin if I would compare myself to other ninja due to little to no experience." He finishes, looking at Sasuke and prompting him to start.

"I am a kenjutsu specialist due to my knowledge and mastery of Madara's kenjutsu scroll is second to none. My taijutsu is second since I am a master at the Interceptor-fist taijutsu being better than Naruto in it. I am adept in genjutsu but not as much as Naruto. My ninjutsu pales in comparison to Naruto's due to not having many Uchiha aligned with the lightning affinity, though I am adept at fire ninjutsu and is planning on learning earth ninjutsu also. I have no knowledge or skill in fuinjutsu and my shurikenjutsu is second to Naruto due to certain reasons. I am high-chunin in terms of speed. If I would compare myself to other shinobi, I would say I'm high-chunin in terms of skill due to my little to no experience." He finishes in a serious tone.

"What about your sharingan?" Shizune blurts out making everyone look at her. "I would like to see your sharingan too." Shisui says gaining a collective nod from all the adults. Naruto and Sasuke then channel chakra into their eyes and watch how the world slows down around them. The others could only gasp at the power radiating within their sharingan. Sasuke gained his third tomoe in both his eyes during the end of their second year at the facility. They took the rest of time their training eyes as much as they could.

All the other Uchiha present instinctively activated theirs, making the room light up in with sharingan. Even then it seemed that Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes glowed bright red while the rest looked more dull red. "We trained intensely on using our sharingan. We fought sparred with people faster and better than us to train our sharingan's tracking speed and reflexes. We practiced hand seals while using our sharingan so we can comprehend enemy hand seals faster and…." He trails off then start doing hand signs that said, "We even taught ourselves the ANBU hand signs just in case we can't read their lips."

The rest were astonished at the training they put their sharingan through. 'Looks like we need to add that to the facility's training regiment.' Fugaku thinks to himself. "Hokage-sama may I request to leave to go take my graduation exam." Naruto says wanting to leave. "Yes but how come you didn't include Sasuke?" Minato questions. "I will let him explain since this has nothing to do with me. Sasuke, I will be outside." Naruto says then walks out leaving a lot of the adults confused. "Remind you of any other Uchiha that was impatient, impassive, and had long, and spiky black hair." Sasuke jokes making him and a couple others chuckle.

"Hn" Naruto grunts making Sasuke laugh harder. But then he switched into a serious expression. "Hokage-sama, I would like to ask if anyone else in Konoha have the snake summoning contract other than Orochimaru." He says making everyone present take on a serious facial expression. You could hear a pin-drop in the silence of the room. "Sounds like thing are getting serious in there!" Naruto yells making everyone sweatdrop at him. Sasuke thanked Naruto silently for taking most of the tension out of the room with that joke.

"Back to the topic at hand, the reason I wanted to get the snake summoning contract is because when I sign it, I will ask them permission to wield the Sword of Kusanagi when I get it from killing Orochimaru." Sasuke finishes aware of everybody looking at him crazy. "Yeah I thought he was crazy too when he told me!" Naruto yells from outside the room again. "Do I have to punch you to get you to shut up?" Tsunade yells at Naruto. "You can but can I cop a feel before you do?" Naruto asks back in a hopeful tone that makes Tsunade gain a tick mark on her forehead and Jiraiya bellow out in laughter.

"Anyways." Sasuke says trying to get back on topic. "Are you serious about this Sasuke?" Minato asks seriously and a little worried. "I'm pretty sure he's serious and I will be there to help him every step of the way." Naruto says confidently, walking into the room. Tsunade, out of nowhere appears in front of him at high-jounin speeds trying to punch him for his earlier question. Naruto sidestepped the punch at the last second then unsealed his kitana from a storage seal on his wrist and holds it to Tsunade's neck making her freeze in place. "Let's not punch people out of the hokage's cool office today, okay?" Naruto asks in a overly sweet tone though you could here the promise of pain in his voice. His face showed him smiling with his eyes closed, but the way the room's temperature dropped a few degrees made everyone know that it was fake.

"Stand down Naruto, Tsunade calm yourself." Minato says seriously but is surprised that Naruto was bold enough to threaten a Sannin. Naruto complies and walks to stand by his cousin while Tsunade glares at him all the way back to her spot. "I will inform the person who you are asking about to find you. Now I suggest you make your way to the academy to take the graduation exam." Minato informs the two young Uchiha. Before they left, Naruto and Sasuke turned to their parents. "We will explain more when get home." Naruto says in a respectful tone making his parents nod. "Same thing goes for me too." Sasuke says to his parents then walks out with Naruto.

"He is so alike Madara from my day that it's scary." Hiruzen says in a daze. "Well let's just hope he doesn't turn out like him." Minato says making everyone shiver at the thought of a brand new Madara. Minato then gets up and prepares to teleport out the room. "If you're planning on seeing the graduation exam, grab onto me." He says, making everyone else in the room grab onto him so they could see who would become genin. Minato then uses his Flying Thunder God technique to instantly teleport to the academy.

Arriving at the academy, Naruto and Sasuke goes to the receptionist to get the number of the room that were going to take that the exam in. As soon as they walk in the room, all conversation stopped to look at the two newcomers. When the females saw them, blushes and heart-shaped eyes sprung up throughout the room. Even Naruko had a blush at seeing the long-haired male. 'Woah, who are they?' The collective thought that went through all of the females heads. Ignoring the staring crowd, Naruto walks up to the class instructors, Iruka Umino and Mizuki Matsuri at their desks and hands them a scroll.

Reading the scroll, Iruka nods his head and stands up. "Class for the graduation exam today, we are having two new additions to our class today. Their names are Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha." He says making Naruko gasp in shock. "Naruto-nii." She whispers his name but he was able to hear her. "Hey Naruko, long time no see, eh?" Naruto says giving her a small smile. He was caught off guard when she suddenly launched herself at him and glomped him, knocking them to floor. "Naruto-nii, you're back!" Naruko yells while still hugging Naruto, making the other girls in the room jealous.

"As much as I would love to have an attractive girl on top of me, I would really like to take the exam. We can talk after the exam." Naruto says from under Naruko. Naruko then blushes and jumps back off of him. She was wearing a fishnet bodysuit under a orange and black zip-up jacket. She had a black battle skirt on with long orange leggings and long black shinobi sandals that went up to her shins. She also had on blue goggles that she wore around her neck. Her blonde hair was tied in two ponytails that hung from each side of her head. "Now that we're done with greeting each other. It's about time we start the first part of the graduation exam." Iruka says but then gets interrupted by Kiba. "That's unfair! How come they didn't have to go through the academy like we did? Is it because they're from the Uchiha Clan. Just because they have fancy eyes, they can get out of going through the academy. It's unfair!" Kiba yells while pointing at the two, most of the boys agreed with him while the girls were to busy drooling over the Uchiha to care.

"Kiba, sit down and close your mouth! The hokage said it's okay for them to take the exam and I'm going to let them. Unless you don't trust the hokage's judgement." He says making Kiba sit down and close his mouth. He allowed the Uchiha to take their seats, which coincedently was beside Naruko and Sakura, so he could start the first part of the exam. "Okay, the first test is a written test which will test your history, geography, reading, and math skills. You will only have 45 minutes to complete the exam and it will be 15% of your total grade." He says giving Mizuki the half of the test papers to help him pass them out.

"You will have 45 minutes to complete this test, Begin!" He says after passing out the papers.

 _45 minutes later…_

After the exam, Iruka made the kids go out to the academy's training ground. At the training ground, there was a set of bleachers as well as tables for the hokage, council, and elders. In the middle of the training ground was a large square platform that was elevated a couple feet. They noticed that all of the clan heads were there as well as the two legendary sannin, Shizune, Naruto and Sasuke's siblings, Naruto's parents and a lot of other people. Iruka walked up to the podium and began speaking. "Now that the first part of the exam is over, we can begin the second part of the graduation exam. Two random students will come up to the platform and face each other in hand to hand combat. The males will have their own matches as well as the females. When the opponent is knocked from the circle or unable to continue, the match will end and the winner will be announced." He finishes and calls out the first two names that were both kids of civilians, it wasn't anything special.

After a couple more civilian dominated matches, clan heirs started to make an appearance. Choji Akimichi and Sai Shimura was the first of the males to face each other. It wasn't really that interesting seeing as Sai dominated the battle. Next up was Karin and Sakura, with Sakura winning because of her Tsunade-like strength. Sasuke was the first, out of the two to be called to fight an opponent. He was facing against Kiba, who was currently walking up to the platform like he was the alpha male. "Sasuke, just show them that you can handle yourself and don't embarrass him to much." Naruto says to Sasuke before he walks up to the platform. "I won't make any promises." Sasuke replies back to him while walking up the stairs.

As soon as Iruka said begin, Kiba immediately ran up to Sasuke to try to end the match with one punch. 'He's pretty fast for an academy student. But he's not fast enough to challenge me yet.' He thinks while sidestepping Kiba's punch then exploiting an opening he gained from Kiba being off-balanced with a punch to Kiba's jaw. The punch made Kiba stumble back a couple of steps before charging at him again. Seeing this, Sasuke charged at Kiba and then ducked under Kiba's punch, which gave Sasuke an opening into Kiba's guard. Sasuke then hit Kiba in the chin then connects a punch to his gut making Kiba lean forward, only to get kicked in the face. "Give up Kiba, it is just an exam, no need to show off." Sasuke says in an impassive voice.

"You think you're better than me! Well you're not!" Kiba yells at Sasuke, lost in anger. "Well I guess, I will have to finish this for you." Sasuke says then speeds toward Kiba at low-chunin speeds. He immediately kicks Kiba in the stomach then sweeps his legs from under him, making Kiba fall on his back. Sasuke then jumps in the air and somersault kick Kiba in the chest before he could get up, making him cough blood up. Iruka quickly calls the match in favor of Sasuke and moves to help Kiba up. After that Naruko went against some civilian kid that she easily beat. "Next match will be between Naruto Uchiha and Shin Shimura!" Iruka says prompting the two come up to the platform. You could hear many gasps come from the audience, though for different reasons, when Naruto made an appearance while walking up to the platform. 'There's going to be a council meeting about him, I just know it.' He thinks while noticing the eyes on his back from the clan heads and elders.

Naruto looks at his opponent and notices that his posture shows experience in battle. 'Probably a spy, but for who?' Naruto thinks activating his sharingan, eliciting more gasps from the audience, and turns his eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke gives him the nod he was looking for, letting him turn to his opponent with his sharingan active. "I suggest you take this seriously because I will not be holding back." Naruto says getting into his battle stance. Shin nods then set into his own battle stance. As soon as Iruka said begin, Naruto disappeared from his spot. The audience was quickly shocked at the speed he possessed. Shin suddenly moved to the side to dodge an incoming drop kick from Naruto when he reappeared. They immediately went into a taijutsu bout that was too fast for the academy students to see. Unknown to the civilians and regular academy students, they were jounin on top of the academy building and around the surrounding area.

"Damn, they're pretty good." Asuma Sarutobi, ex-Guardian Twelve says while lighting up a cigarette. "I agree but don't you think that one with the long hair looks a little like Madara Uchiha." Kurenai Yuhi, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress says from right beside him while taking his newly lit cigarette and throwing it away, making him take out another cigarette. "That's Naruto Uchiha with the long black hair. He's Shisui little brother." Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's resident Sharingan no Kakashi says making an appearance right beside him. "Is it me or is he enjoying the battle like Madara also?" Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's Snake Mistress says while chewing on a stick full of dango on it. "It's just him showing his Flames of Youth!" Might Guy yells, making the rest roll their eyes at his over exaggerative attitude.

Anko was correct though, Naruto really was enjoying the fight because his opponent could hold his own against him. Jumping back from Shin, Naruto asks a question. "Are you competent at using your blade?" Naruto asks pointing at the weapon strapped to Shin's back. "I am." Shin says which makes Naruto nod. "Hokage-sama, permission to add weapons in this spar." Naruto says not taking his eyes of off Shin." Minato, who could feel everyone's eyes on him including the hidden ninja, nods his head. "No killing blows and limb removal." Minato says making Naruto grin harder than before, while everyone else shivered at his crazed look. 'He really looks just like Madara.' Most of the older ninja think at the sametime.

Naruto then rushes at Shin and quickly unseals his blade from his wrist, slashing upwards at him. Shin retaliated by unchesthing his chokuto and blocking the attack. The civilians and ninjas audience were once again stunned by the way Naruto's sword appeared out of thin air. While the civilians were just stunned by the sudden appearance of the blade, the ninjas were stunned at the use of storage seals in combat, even Danzo's visible eye widened at it, but not enough to notice. They went through a small kenjutsu clash around the platform, looking as if they were dancing. Shin analyzed that Naruto had a more defensive style in kenjutsu, the norm in all Uchihas way of fighting. He then began to use a more random kenjutsu style that rendered Naruto's sharingan useless. They eventually make their way back to the center of the platform. Naruto, while stuck in a sword hold with Shin, quickly seals his katana in his right hand, unbalancing Shin because of the sudden action, and unseals it again in his left hand. Naruto then tries to decapitate Shin at the neck with a side slash but Shin ducks under it and pushes his nodachi forward to Naruto, trying to skewer him, but Naruto sidestepped it and grabbed Shin's hilt and hand holding him in place. Naruto then quickly pulls Shin toward him with all his strength, knocking Shin off-balanced, then sweeps Shin's legs from under him and puts his katana to Shin's neck, ending the battle.

"The winner is Naruto." Iruka calls out at the podium, the crowd begins to cheer at the interesting match. "That was a good battle. We should do this more often." Naruto says while helping Shin get on his feet, then walking off the platform. "I would like that." Shin says while walking off the same platform. "You did really good out there." Sasuke says when Naruto sit beside him. "Yeah but he was holding back. He could of decapitated me after I sidestepped his sword thrust." Naruto says impassively, making Sasuke nod his head, signaling that he understood. In a real battle, Naruto would've been killed for that mistake. "Naruto that was amazing!" Naruko yells and glomps him out of nowhere. She then starts rambling on about how she wanted to be like him, not noticing she was straddling him again. "Naruko! People are staring." Naruto says, stopping Naruko's chatter and making her jump off of him, blushing in embarrassment.

'He really brought the old Naruko back.' Kushina thinks, looking at her daughter and noticing she was in a way better mood than before. After that small confrontation, Iruka then calls more people to the platform so they could be tested. They wasn't nearly as good as Naruto's fight. Hinata quickly beat Ino in their battle due to her clan's taijutsu style, Juuken. Shino didn't get to fight due to Shikamaru forfeiting because he thought it was too troublesome. After the last battle, Iruka began again. "This marks the end of this part of the test. Next part will test your shuriken handling and accuracy." He says showing the academy students the training dummies. "You will each be given a chance to throw kunai or shuriken at a one dummy at different distances. Your first dummy will be at thirty feet, your second at fifty feet, and your last at seventy feet." He finishes then starts calling up names.

The first couple of students that were called were civilian kids. They were all decent in their throwing until they made it to the last dummy. 'I'm guessing normal throws at not going to make it.' Sasuke deduces while looking over to Naruto to see if he caught on. When Naruto made eye contact with him he knew that Naruto had figured it out. Ino was next to go and hit 7/10 with kunai on her first target, 5/10 on her second, and 2/10 on her last. Choji hit 5/10 with shuriken on his first target, 2/10 on his second, and none on his last. Hinata hit 9/10 with kunai on her first target, 9/10 on her second, and 6/10 on her last. 'Her byakugan must give her better perception at longer ranges than most.' Naruto thinks while waiting on his turn. Sakura hit 9/10 with shuriken on her first target, 8/10 on her second and 3/10 on her last. Karin asked if she was able to use senbon needles instead, which she was given the okay. Karin his 10/10 on her target, 7/10 on her second, and 3/10 on her last. 'Must be because of her glasses.' Sasuke thinks looking at the redhead. When it was Naruko's turn, she asked if she could use a different type of kunai making Naruto's eyebrow furrow in a confused way. His and Minato's eyes widened when she pulled out his hiraishin kunai out of her kunai pouch. She was able to hit 9/10 on her first target, 8/10 on her second, and 5/10 on her last. Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru hit 6/10 on their first target, Shino hit 5/10 along with Shikamaru on the second while Kiba hit 4/10 on their second. None were able to hit any on their last target though.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka says making stand at the starting line. Before he threw his kunai, he looked at his older brother. On his first target, he was able to hit all of his kunai easily. His second was just as easy. On his third target, Sasuke leapt high into the air while turning in a corkscrew spin. Throwing all his kunai at once, he then waits until turns upright in his spin and reaches into his kunai pouch and throw more kunai at his first ten kunai. All the kunai from the first ten that were veering off course rebounded off the second batch of kunai to hit the last target giving Sasuke a perfect score. When he landed, he noticed that everyone except Hiashi, Danzo, and Naruto was looking at him in astonishment. Turning toward his brother, Sasuke throws Itachi a smirk reminding Itachi that when Sasuke had seen him do it, he promised he would learn how to do it. 'He actually managed to imitate it and do it correctly.' Itachi thinks astonished and proud of his younger brother.

"Naruto Uchiha." Iruka says snapping everyone out their daze from Sasuke's turn. "Iruka, do you mind if I use a different set of kunai?" He asks, face still impassive like it was stuck that way. "Sure, go ahead." Iruka says wanting to see what this Uchiha was going to do. Naruto then nods and proceed toward the starting area. Tapping his wrist two times, Naruto unseals five specially made shuriken. Everyone, including Sasuke was shocked when they caught a glimpse of his new shuriken. Instead of the regular four-pronged shuriken, Naruto had a shuriken with three magatama-like protrusions connected to a metal ring. 'They look like the sharingan!' Was the thought that passed through all of the ninjas heads. 'They look like my _Yasaka Magatama_ attack.' Shisui and Itachi think, looking at each other.

Naruto immediately throws his first ten at the first target, hitting all of them in the blink of an eye. He did the exact same thing to the second target, hitting all of them again. The surrounding ninja and civilian were both shocked at his fast throwing speed. It just look like his arms just raised, then you hear the shuriken hit the target. On his third target, Naruto subtly channels wind chakra in his shuriken and throws him at the target one by one. When the first shuriken hit the target in the heart, the second shuriken split the first one open, hitting the exact same spot. He did that eight more times, then turn around to see the reactions. Everyone was flabbergasted at his display. The upperclass ninja noticed the wind chakra and were surprised he knew how to do it. 'Damn his perfect chakra control.' Tsunade thinks still upset at him because of earlier actions. When she had to teach him medical ninjutsu a year back, she was astonished at the fact that his chakra control nearly rivalled hers. He was only behind Sakura and Karin throughout the whole class because their chakra control was on par with hers. It was like he had this instinctive knowledge of how his chakra should be controlled and controlled it near perfectly. She was sure he had the best chakra control in the whole Uchiha Clan, on record.

Iruka then gave everyone an hour break to have lunch. Naruko immediately pulled Naruto to the Ichiraku Ramen stand as fast as she could. For the whole hour, they told each other what they had been doing for the past four years. When it was time to go back, Naruto body flickered him and Naruko back to the academy. He was surprised that she was able to handle his shunshin speed and was about to call her out on it but she beat him to it. "It doesn't compare to my tou-san's Flying Thunder God technique." She says making Naruto nod, hinting that he understood. His fastest shunshin was nowhere near the speed of the Fourth's _Hiraishin_.

"The last part of the graduation exam is the ninjutsu portion." Iruka starts off. "All students are required to show they can use the _Henge, Clone technique, and Kawarimi technique_ as well as show one C-rank jutsu. You will also have the choice to show another jutsu to get extra credit." Iruka says then start to call out student names. Most of the civilians weren't able to do more than the three basic techniques due to their small chakra reserves. The clan heirs were able to complete the basic techniques, but weren't able to show their ninjutsu due to clan rules, so they were only able to show off their clan techniques. When it was Naruko's turn she was able to do the _Henge_ and _Kawarimi technique_ easily but on the _Clone technique_ , she had to use shadow clones because of her jinchuuriki status. Running through five hand seals quickly and ending on the _Snake_ seal, Naruko calls out " _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_ " and blows a huge gust of air at the open training ground, knocking a couple trees from their roots and blasting them away. The crowd was amazed at her skill in wind ninjutsu while her mother and father had a look of pride on their faces.

When given the option to gain extra credit, she nodded and went through several hand seals ending at the _Hare_ seal. " _Water Style: Wild Water Wave_ " she calls out, releasing a large amount of water from her mouth, effectively flooding the training ground. After her was her cousin Karin, who did the basic techniques easily. After that she used the _Water_ _Trumpet_ _technique_ for her affinity but skipped on gaining extra credit. After her, it was Sasuke's turn, where he also had no trouble doing the basic techniques. Pulling out his chokuto, Sasuke channels lightning chakra through it, making it spark with lightning. " _Lightning Slash"_ he calls out and swings his blade at a training dummy. An arc of lightning trailed from Sasuke's blade and sped toward the dummy. The dummy immediately exploded upon contact with the attack. Everyone watching him, including Naruto, were surprised at the new technique. 'That was clearly an A-rank technique.' Naruto thinks rolling his eyes at Sasuke's choice. When given the chance to gain extra credit, Sasuke nods and quickly goes through a dozen hand seals then holds up the _Tiger_ seal. " _Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire technique"_ he yells out then shoot one dragon head-shaped fireball out of his mouth toward a dummy, obliterating it on contact. The ninja were stunned at his fire affinity prowess because that jutsu required a decent amount of chakra.

"Beat that Naruto." Sasuke says while flashing his sharingan at his older cousin. "Oh I will Sasuke and I will easily." Naruto breezed past the basic techniques easily as Sasuke but when it was his turn to show his one jutsu, he gained an evil grin on his face that Sasuke really didn't like. Going through a numerous amount of hand seals then holding up just the _Horse_ seal, Naruto then calls out " _Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame_ " and shoots out a massive wave of fire that annihilated the training ground as well as evaporated all the water left over from Karin and Naruko's jutsu. During his time in the facility, he was able to learn how to control the heat of the flames in his fire jutsu, so he just cut down the heat enough to keep his flames orange but enough to obliterate Sasuke's smug look.

When he turned around, everyone's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Even the ANBU, who came at the time of Naruko's turn, were gaping behind their mask at the jutsu. Sasuke couldn't form a response when he saw the destruction of the jutsu. "Now I think it is time for the extra credit, no?" Naruto asks with an eyebrow raised, completely ignoring the fact he just literally destroyed a whole training ground with his first jutsu. Iruka could only shake his head in response to the Uchiha's question. Who was this kid? How in the world is he so powerful? Even though there were no thoughts that were asked in anyone's head, those questions still went through the air. Naruto then walks toward the table where the hokage was sitting at, raising a multitude of eyebrows, and turns toward the Fourth Hokage. He gestures the Fourth to come towards him and when does he activates his sharingan. He stares the Hokage in his eyes and says " _Transcription Seal: Genjutsu"_ , then his left sharingan deactivated. "Tsunade could you make your way over here to us, please." Naruto says looking at Tsunade with his one sharingan. The Uchiha who was looking at him were confused at what happened to his left sharingan. It should be impossible to only have one sharingan eye active unless one was stolen or blind. Tsunade reluctantly walked over to them and stood by Naruto. "Could you please make eye contact with the Fourth now?" He says making the two look at him with confusion but then comply to his request. As soon as they did, Minato's left eye quickly turned into the sharingan and cast a powerful genjutsu on Tsunade while murmuring, _"Transcription Seal: Genjutsu"_. She broke it easily, knowing that she had a genjutsu placed on her but when she turned to Naruto, her confusion quickly turned to concern when she noticed his left eye began to bleed. She was about to help when he held up his hand to stop her. The same hand lit up green signaling the use medical ninjutsu, stunning the crowd once again at his ninjutsu knowledge. "The jutsu I just used was known as the _Transcription Seal: Genjutsu_. Using said technique, I can seal an eye based genjutsu in the eye of my comrade or enemy and have it activate when they make eye contact with my intended target, trapping them in a powerful genjutsu. The reason my eye started bleeding was just a side effect from using said technique. I got the idea for the technique from seeing the way the Fourth can put his hiraishin seal on anything through physical contact and his chakra. It works well with any dojutsu but doesn't work against any dojutsu that can see through genjutsu. It is my greatest technique at the moment." He finishes, lying about where he got the idea from to make sure the Uchiha in the crowd had gotten suspicious of him. The Fourth Hokage and all of the Uchiha were shocked at such a powerful technique being created by a kid.

"That's an S-rank technique you created Naruto." Minato says in an happy tone. He loved creating new jutsu and seeing one, especially one that was inspired by his Thunder God technique. "What's so good about that technique?" Kiba asks clearly not impressed with the jutsu. Naruto chose to elaborate for the academy students, civilians, and lower ninja. "If you and me were on a mission to capture a target and he knew not look at my sharingan. I could seal a powerful genjutsu in your eye and when you make eye contact with him, the genjutsu would activate, trapping him in it." He says hoping that Kiba understood, he didn't.

"Yeah right, like I would ever go on a mission with you." He says not getting the scenario and making everyone deadpan at his stupidity. "Idiot." Naruto says while healing his eye. As soon as he takes one step forward, Naruto begins to collapse. "Looks like I'm suffering from chakra exhaustion." He murmurs, falling into unconsciousness. Tsunade caught him mid-fall and looked at Minato, asking him the silent question. Minato gave her the nod but before she could leave he tossed her a black Konoha headband. "Give this to Naruto when he wakes up." He says to Tsunade, then her and Shizune body flickered to the Ninja Hospital. Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, Minato began to speak.

"In thirty minutes, we will call the names of every academy student that managed to earn a Konoha hi-ate. If your name wasn't called then unfortunately you weren't deemed ready, but do not be discouraged, you will be able to come back to the academy to work on what you need to become a Konoha ninja." He says then walks to the judge's table.

 _30 minutes later…_

Only a dozen or so civilians were able to become Konoha ninja while all of the clan heirs did easily. The decision on Naruto was unanimous, even if he did seem like a mini-Madara. "We will start team placements later today in my office and it will be mandatory to all jounin and tokubetsu jounin. If you are late you will suffer the consequences. Now everyone have a wonderful day and I thank you for showing your support for the younger generation aspiring to be ninja." He finishes and flashes back to his office to do his paperwork. Everyone else began to file out of the academy, some happy they passed while others were sad they failed. Who said becoming a ninja was easy.

 _With Naruto_

After they made it to the hospital, Tsunade immediately put Naruto in a room and began treating him. After the treatment, she had chose to sit down in his room and watch him sleep. They both had a really weird type of friendship with each other. It started when she found out about his near perfect chakra control and developed from there. Even though he was an Uchiha and she was a Senju, they never had any problems with each other. They may get on each other's nerves but that was it. He acted like a friend to her, a really young friend that really wanted to touch her breasts, but a friend nonetheless. She was about to leave out of his room when she heard a groan coming from inside the room.

"Owww, Tsunade why does it feel like you hit me?" Naruto says waking up with a huge headache. "You aren't that unfortunate sadly." She says walking up to him. She had come to figure out that Naruto had the best luck in the village and that helped her win a couple of gambling matches. "How were you able to figure out that I was there." She says curiously. "Did I forget to tell you that I am a sensor ninja." He replies sheepishly. When he tried to get up to leave, she pushed him back down toward the bed. "Nope, you're not leaving until I say that it is alright for you to leave. You used an S-rank fire technique then and S-rank fuinjutsu/genjutsu technique and you were suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion, you shouldn't even be awake right now. You are going to stay here until your chakra fills back up and when I clear you." She finishes in a commanding tone that makes Naruto give up on trying to leave. "Can I at least get a hug, please?" Naruto asks in a innocent tone while giving her the puppy dog look. She really wanted to say no to him but that look made him look so cute, even if he resembled her grandfather's rival, so she relented. "Fine, but if you even think about touching my breasts, I'm punching you out the hospital and we're on the fifth floor." She says opening her arms for the hug. When the hug connected, she began to feel a drain on her chakra, making her back away from him. "What the hell did you just do!" she pants out feeling tired from losing a third of her chakra.

"In addition to sensing chakra, I can give or be given chakra in a limited area by chakra strings." He demonstrates by having one string connect to Tsunade and giving her some chakra back. "It depends on how much chakra I want to take, I could use it also in puppetry ninjutsu but I'm currently working on a project using that though. And come on you're the greatest medic in the world, you can spare some chakra for little ole me." He says trying to be cute, it wasn't working.

"Yeah and you're still staying here until tomorrow." She says, making him pout. "Fine but can I cop a feel for good dreams." He asks hopefully making her just shake her head and walk out the room.

 _2 Hours later…_

Naruto was about to sneak out the room when he saw Mizuki with the Scroll of Seals. "My life does not slow down for a second." He murmurs to himself and proceeds to make a shadow clone to warn the Hokage. He quickly change into the clothes he wore at the academy and followed Mizuki.

 _30 minutes earlier…_

Minato Namikaze was sitting in his office with all of the available jounin. They were going through team placements and it was chaos. Everyone either wanted Naruto or Sasuke placed on their team and it was getting really annoying. "I think I should get Naruto and Sasuke since they are more oriented to be frontline fighters and I could help Sasuke with his lightning affinity." Kakashi says trying to persuade the hokage. "But I could help Naruto with his genjutsu and since he is a sensor ninja, he could be a very good tracker." Kurenai says putting her own two cents in. "Doesn't Naruto have a wind affinity? He should be on my team so I could help him master it." Asuma counters while also trying to get Naruto.

The argument went on like that for another fifteen minutes until someone said something. "I think I should take Naruto as apprentice." Everyone turn around to see Danzo stalk toward the front of the room. "And why is that?" Kurenai asks in a clipped tone. Well he does plan to be in the Root ANBU force and I have better mastery at the wind element than Asuma so it would greatly benefit me to train him." He replies making the Hokage nod in agreement and grant him his request.

"I might as well apprentice that Sasuke brat." A feminine voice says right beside Kurenai. "I thought you said you wouldn't take any teams ever in your life, Anko." Kurenai said upset that she wasn't getting Naruto. "I'm not taking a team I'm just getting one person." She says cheerfully but then adds, "Plus he wants to sign the snake contract and he wants to kill Orochi-teme so it already give me an advantage over you all anyway." Minato once again nodded and granted the request much to the others ire. Kakashi was about to beg Minato to reconsider but before he could Naruto entered the room by the window. "Hokage-sama!" Naruto yells immediately catching everyone's attention. "Yes Naruto?" The Fourth says with a raised eyebrow. "I think Mizuki stole the Scroll of Seals!" He says, catching everyone by surprise.

"How come you didn't stop him!" Minato yells at Naruto in a dead serious tone, making him gulp. "Because I had to confirm it and I'm already following him, I'm just a shadow clone." He says taking the room by surprise. "Before I dispel I want to request something Hokage-sama." He says respectfully, Minato raised his eyebrow again. "I would like to request that when you get there allow me to handle the situation." He says making the whole room look at him in surprise. "You really think you can take on a chunin and you just graduated the academy." A random jounin says in disbelief. "Naruto just looked at him then turned back toward the Hokage. "Fine but if it is too much trouble, we will jump into the battle." He relents making everyone look at him in shock. In truth, he really wanted to know how powerful Naruto and Sasuke was after he had seen what they had to offer at the Academy earlier. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I will agree to those terms." He says then turns back toward the jounin that made that earlier comment. "Never underestimate the power of the Uchiha." He says flashing his sharingan then dispels.

"Are you waiting on an invitation, let's go!" Minato yells disappearing from the room. Everyone else scrambled to leave the room after him.

 _With Naruto_

He was currently hiding behind a tree watching the confrontation between Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka had arrived before him so he chose a more stealthy approach. He was waiting for Sasuke to arrive because he knew Sasuke would be upset if he couldn't be in a battle. He really hoped Sasuke would hurry up because it seemed things were already heating up between Iruka and Mizuki. "Mizuki why are you doing this, I thought you loved Konoha." He says trying to make his friend reconsider. "I stop loving Konoha when my parents died during the Kyuubi attack. Then the Fourth Hokage had the audacity to make me teach his demon brat ways to become a better ninja." He snarls in outrage. Naruto was really getting pissed off at Mizuki for insulting Naruko. She was like a younger sister to him, a younger sister with the most powerful tailed beast sealed in her gut, but hey! Who cares?

Naruto was about to show him how his new shuriken felt stuck up his ass but then Sasuke showed up. "About time you came I thought I would have to do this by myself." Naruto says highly annoyed at his cousin. "And how did you beat the Hokage and the jounin?" He asks quite curious. "I didn't, they're right behind us. I have no doubt you are able to sense them." He says, making Naruto nod, confirming his theory. Before they could continue the conversation, Mizuki yelled out "Do you really think I care about this stupid village after all the people it has taken for me. And nothing this village can offer me that Orochimaru-sama hasn't already. Now die!" He yells, attacking his best friend.

From a distance it looked like they were evenly matched but Naruto and Sasuke knew different. Mizuki was landing more blows and taking less damage. "Sasuke, let's go." Naruto says, jumping toward Mizuki's position. Iruka was hurt and they weren't trying to have casualties. It would look bad on their record.

 _With Iruka_...

Iruka was badly hurt. He had a huge gash on his left arm, his chunin vest was torn to shreds and he was extremely low on chakra. At first it started as an even battle until some strange markings started to spread around Mizuki's body from his neck, then Mizuki's strength doubled in power. They were currently in a taijutsu bout that Iruka was slowly losing but taking a lot of damage. Mizuki suddenly punched Iruka in the chest and sent him back a couple yards. Quickly throwing a shuriken at his ex-best friend, Mizuki went through a few hand seals and called out " _Shadow Shuriken technique"._ That one kunai then became eight and proceeded to pin Iruka to a tree. "Please Mizuki, don't do this!" Iruka yells, trying once more to get his best friend back. "Sorry Iruka, but this is where we part." He says then throws a Demon Wind shuriken at him. Iruka could only watch the large shuriken spin his way toward his unmovable body. He closed his eyes and waited for the contact but it never came. Suddenly he heard a _thunk_ sound come from beside him and opened his eyes to what it was. To his surprise, it was Naruto holding the Demon Wind shuriken in his hand, face impassive.

"Mizuki, did you not hear what the Hokage said about what traitors would be given if they betrayed Konoha." Sasuke says from the other side of Iruka, his voice low but what was sure Mizuki could hear him. "I do remember him saying that there would be a box that marked your death or prison sentence but since you're working for Orochimaru, you might get the Torture and Interrogation Unit." Naruto finishes, pulling out his magatama shuriken while Sasuke slowly unsheathes his chokuto. "Either way it goes you're going to get hurt. But look on the bright side, at least we get to help you understand how much it's going to hurt before we take you in." Sasuke adds with a sadistic look on his face.

"Hahahahaha, you brats actually believe that you are strong enough to take me on. Get real!" He yells, charging at them. "I hate when people underestimate me." Naruto murmurs in annoyance. He already had his sharingan active along with Sasuke, was it so hard to not be underestimated by someone? Well, that's what the bingo book was for anyway. As soon as Mizuki landed on the nearest branch across from them, he had to dodge the largest fireball he had ever seen. Even though he didn't know it was a genjutsu, his fluctuating chakra easily dispelled it. "Now Sasuke!" Naruto yells at his cousin. Sasuke then ran toward Mizuki with his chokuto alit with lightning chakra and began his assault. Every kunai Mizuki used to block the sword with immediately got cut in half. Sasuke was also channeling lightning chakra into his body making him move and process things faster than Mizuki, it was purely offense on his part so Mizuki either defended or dodged. Mizuki was so focused on Sasuke that he made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Naruto.

 _With Naruto..._

While watching Sasuke hold off Mizuki, Naruto was currently healing Iruka. "I'm only healing you enough so you can survive. I am going to join my cousin in fighting the bastard so hurry and get to the hospital." Naruto says seriously, making Iruka nod then leave.

"My turn." He says with a huge psychotic grin on his face. He sped toward Sasuke's position, intent on beating the hell out of Mizuki and showing off to his viewers. He unsealed his katana and quickly channeled wind chakra into it. Mizuki saw Naruto at the last moment and dodged his attack, only to still get a large rip on his chunin vest. 'I could of sworn I dodged his attack, how did I still get hit?!' Mizuki thinks frantically. After that attack, Mizuki couldn't get any offense on the two. They covered each other's blind spots perfectly, moved in perfect sync, and was way stronger than he thought. He dodged another slash from Sasuke and tried to counterattack but Naruto appeared out of nowhere with his attack and forced his to evade. Getting annoyed, he quickly went through hand seals, stopping at the _Tiger_ seal. " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_ ", he calls out and shoots a huge fireball at the two. Naruto immediately ran through his own hand seals,ending in the _Dog_ seal. " _Earth Style: Earth Wall_ ", he yells slamming his palms to the ground making a huge wall of earth rise in front of the two. When the fireball connected with the earth wall it created a huge explosion. When the dust and smoke cleared, the wall continued to stand unharmed.

"Your fireball doesn't even compare to the ones I could make four years ago." Naruto says holding up the _Tiger_ seal. " _Fire Style: Uchiha Grand Fireball"_ , he yells and shoots a massive white fireball at Mizuki, it incinerated everything it touched and was easily ten times larger than any fireball Mizuki could create. Mizuki was frozen in place at seeing the flaming ball of death coming his way, but before he could react Naruto called out _"Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu"_ , and shot a huge bullet of air toward the fireball, speeding it up and making it larger and hotter. 'Looks like Naruto isn't playing around with this guy.' Sasuke thought from behind a tree, watching his cousin add fuel to the already deadly jutsu. Mizuki's eyes were wide and mouth agape at what Naruto did. 'How can he be this strong? He has three elemental affinities, when I only have one! It's not fair, I should be the one with all that power, not him!' he thinks with both fear and anger in his mind. Channeling more chakra into the seal on his neck, he begins to undergo a transformation. His pupil disappeared while his sclera changed pure black in color. His top canines elongated until they stopped at his chin while his hair changed from bluish-white to a more bluish color. His ears became more pointed and his body became more muscular to the point he ripped out of his shirt and vest. His skin darkened into a brownish-gray color.

 _With the Hokage and company…_

Everyone had their jaws on the floor as they watched the confrontation from the distance. They couldn't comprehend how two fresh genin could have better teamwork than the Anbu. All blind spots were covered by the other and they their attacks were so coordinated it look like they planned how the fight would go before it even started. They barely spoke to each other! Asuma was surprised that Naruto knew the _Flying Swallow technique_ and Kurenai was astonished at the speed Naruto could activate genjutsu. When they saw Mizuki's fireball collide with Naruto's earth wall, most of the jounin wanted to hop in the battle but Minato told them to stand down and wait. Imagine their surprise when Naruto and Sasuke was unhurt then Naruto proceed to shoot a even bigger fireball at Mizuki. They were about to question what jutsu that was until they heard Naruto call out his _Air Bullet technique_ and make the fireball hotter. They could feel the heat from the jutsu from where they were viewing from. "How much chakra does that kid have?" A jounin whispers but everyone around could hear him. "He has low-jounin reserves but at the way he is spamming high-level jutsu and doesn't seem to be tired is due to his near-perfect chakra control. He has the fourth best control of his own chakra in the village behind Tsunade Senju, Karin Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Their chakra control exceeds mine by miles and his is only getting better by the day. That is why we stress chakra control in training. It was said that the great Madara Uchiha had perfect chakra control only second to Hashirama Senju. If you include his kage level reserves and battlefield experience, you understand why he was considered a demon on the battlefield. Just be lucky that Naruto is loyal to the leaf." He finishes, making all the jounin and newly arrived ANBU nod.

 _Back with Naruto, Sasuke, and Mizuki…_

After the explosion, Naruto and Sasuke regrouped to see what happened. "I think you killed him, no scratch that, you utterly destroyed him." Sasuke deadpans while proceeding to walk away. Before he could he leap away, Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "He is not dead, I can still feel his chakra and for some reason it escalated from mid-chunin to high-jounin output." He says seriously, turning back to Mizuki. When the smoke cleared, Mizuki did not look like he did before the explosion. His hair was burned badly, he had se-degree burns all over his body, and he looked highly pissed. "Time to show you losers the power Orochimaru granted me." Mizuki disappeared from his spot and reappeared above Sasuke, who dodged and jumped back to where Naruto was. "Sasuke, do you see what I see?" He asks his cousin out of nowhere turning toward his cousin. "Yeah. I haven't seen a mark like that before? And its power it is giving off is very dark." Sasuke responds making brief eye contact with Naruto. On the left side of Mizuki's neck was circular seal in a mitsudomoe design. It radiated an orange-red color and it seemed to be drawing a small amount of natural chakra from the environment, if Naruto's sensory powers were correct. Mizuki let his impatience rule over and charged at the two. Naruto unsealed the Demon Wind shuriken from earlier and jumped into the air. He used a small wind jutsu to launch him farther into the air then threw the shuriken toward and runs through a few hand seals. _"Shuriken Shadow Clone technique",_ he calls out and that one Demon Wind Shuriken turned into twelve. Running through another set of hand seals, he yells, _"Fire Style: Great Flame Flower"_ and shoots out twelve massive fireballs that overtook the shuriken and hid them within the fireballs. _"Uchiha Style: Metal Meteor Shower",_ he roars and watches the jutsu do its purpose. Mizuki could only dodge four of them, having the remaining eight hit their mark and cause massive amounts of damage upon Mizuki. Mizuki could only stand there because the amount of pain he was feeling. Just about every part of his body was burned with at least second-degree burns. The seal was slowly healing him due to the natural chakra in it but only enough to keep him alive. ( **Cause you know Orochimaru's a dick.** ) "Sasuke do it now!" Naruto pants out at his cousin. As if on cue, Sasuke appeared in front of Mizuki and stabbed him in a non-vital spot in his stomach. He channeled lightning chakra through his blade and used it to paralyze Mizuki in place. Growling in pain, Mizuki chose to look Sasuke in his eye and that marked the end of the battle. Sasuke's left sharingan eye began to spin counterclockwise and he murmured, _"Transcription Seal: Genjutsu"._ Mizuki then froze and his curse mark began to recede. A few seconds of silence remained then a countless number of konoha shinobi appeared around them. "Tsunade, get Shizune to heal Mizuki enough to be interrogated then go and help..." Minato had his sentence cut off when Naruto began to speak. "Hokage-sama *pants* excuse me *pants* for my interruption. *pants* Please seal Mizuki in a scroll first because *pants* the foreign chakra from medical Iryo-nin will break the genjutsu and might reactivate *pants* the seal. You have to seal up that seal first before the interrogation. And Anko before you start complaining about how you need to learn how to take the seal off, ask yourself, why would Orochimaru tell his lackey how to take off his seal? Also I believe you should start looking into your shinobi and check for signs of betrayal." He finishes, effectively shutting Anko up and making Minato nod. "Now, I need someone to take care of me." He says then collapse into unconsciousness, but Tsunade was there again to catch him. Minato then told all of the jounin to leave but the one's that were getting teams to see him in his office in the morning. They all nodded then left to go home or continue patrol, in the ANBU's case. But one thing that was all on their mind's were Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha.

 **And done with chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update, I try to update every week but my senior work picked up so I had to put the story on hold for a little bit. Also I need help with writing flashbacks.**

 **I do want to ask if anyone had a technique that Naruto could use as his own. Like the rasengan and chidori/raikiri, the Transcription Sealing Jutsu doesn't count because any Uchiha can learn as long as their proficient in Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu. It would be much appreciated and I will give you credit. And I need it before the Chunin Exams.**

 **Any questions or comments about the story review and/or PM me.**

 _ **Until Next time….**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Training/ The Discovery**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Training/ Orochimaru's Hideout**_

 **I'm back with chapter 4, and I will say that will be an important chapter for Naruto and Sasuke. I know the title of the story only refers to Naruto but I always wanted to have Naruto and Sasuke have perfect teamwork and what better way to have that is by making both of them cousins and have the sharingan? I am a huge fan of Madara Uchiha. Mainly because you have to respect his power and see where he was coming from. He told his clan that they were going to be persecuted and lose most of their power but did they listen, no and now 99.8% of them are in the afterlife. Even though he did it the wrong way, he still wanted peace for the world. I am basing Naruto Uchiha off a good version of Madara though because Madara was fucking awesome until he became a god, then Kaguya came and everything picked back up again. I kinda forgot about the Uchiha "hn" grunt so I also apologize for that and expect to see more it. Kitana Kaguya will be introduced in the story very soon. And I'm going to inform you that just like every other Uchiha, Naruto will have three abilities in his mangekyou sharingan.**

 **Sasuke: Amaterasu, Kagutsuchi, and Susanoo**

 **Obito: Teleportation, Intangibility, and Susanoo**

 **Itachi: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo**

 **Madara: Will explain later, and Susanoo**

 **Shisui: Kotoamatsukami, it was in both of his eyes and Susanoo**

 **Naruto: Will say in future chapters, and Susanoo**

 **The story will pick up but I'm trying to make it longer for the readers, so expect a few filler chapters and long flashbacks but few and I will try to keep both interesting. I will try to have the chunin exams and jounin exams perfect because be honest the Anime and Manga could've did it a little better.**

 **I do not own Naruto because if I did Neji's death would have not been pointless.**

 _A week later…_

Naruto was currently walking toward the Shinobi Academy with the largest look of annoyance on his face he ever had. It had began right after he finished getting ready for school.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was currently putting on his black ninja sandals so he could leave to go to the academy. He was wearing his crystal magatama necklace over a black long-sleeved, v-necked sweatshirt that was rolled up to his forearms with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. His black ANBU-styled pants had bandages wrapped along his left thigh. 'I really love my hair but the time it takes to clean it is highly annoying.' He thinks to himself, ever since he had read that scroll from Izuna Uchiha, he was determined to be as great or even better than Madara himself. He did not see how Madara was able to keep up with his hair being that long. It took him thirty minutes just to wash and dry it! Heading down the stairs to eat make some ramen, Naruto began to think about what he read in Izuna's scroll._

 _ **Flashback within a flashback**_

 _ **Naruto was currently sitting on his bed and going through hand seals for the jutsu he copied from Kato. He had resistance seals made on his gloves that made it hard to wield hand signs effectively, even though he was still running through them extremely quickly. Sasuke was out trying to beat the obstacle course a second time but was probably not succeeding. Naruto stopped running through the hand seals when he began to feel content at the speed he could perform the hand seals at the moment. He then left his bed and went over to his side of the scroll rack and grabbed Izuna's scroll. Opening it, he walked back to his bed and sat down on it to read the contents of the scroll. Immediately he noticed that the scroll seemed blank and useless by the time he fully opened the scroll. He knew that his father would never prank him so he activated his sharingan and watched as the scroll lit up with words and seals. The first thing he noticed was that there was a kanji for "one" on a very small seal. Believing that that was the first thing he had to unseal, Naruto channeled chakra through the seal and watched as a small notebook popped out of it. On the front of the cover of the book was the name "Izuna Uchiha" in gold lettering. Under the name was the Uchiha clan symbol in all of its glory. Opening up the book, he begins to read the contents of the book.**_

 _If you are reading this scroll, then you either have a very high fire affinity or you are descendant of me and my brother. I chose to write this scroll to share the history of our family and pass down the techniques that I know to help you, a fellow Uchiha, become a better ninja. My brother Madara thinks helping family down the timeline is stupid but he doesn't know that I know about the Kenjutsu scroll he is writing for future generations. Our father was Tajima Uchiha, Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan and our mother was Naori Uchiha. I was the second oldest of five sons they had with Madara being the eldest. We are currently in a war against the Hyūga Clan and it really isn't anything big. They have a doujutsu that is called the_ _ **Byakugan**_ _and they believe that it is the best doujutsu on the planet but we all know that no other pair of eyes will be able to match up with the Sharingan. I was able to interrogate one of the higher-ups before he was executed and here is what I learned about the abilities of the Byakugan:_

 _The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and in fact can be improved with training. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, through certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat like the barriers I put around the Uchiha hideouts. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them like the Sharingan but they are not able to predict an opponent's next move with their eyes like we are able to. The Byakugan is able magnifying in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target's body heat. That explained how they were able to see where we were attacking them at night._

 _Arguably, its greatest ability is to see chakra to a greater degree than the Sharingan. It can identify chakra by the specific individuals it originates from, determine when genjutsu is being used, and discern certain types of clone from the real thing. The Byakugan's ability to see chakra is so accurate, that it can actually see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. The Hyūga have devised a style of combat known as the Gentle Fist that specifically takes advantage of this, wherein they strike an opponent's tenketsu to either seal or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra._

 _Prolonged use of the Byakugan causes temporary but severe eye-strain, temporarily leaving wielders unable to properly perceive targets._

 _I plan on presenting this information to the rest of the clan, thus making the war a whole lot easier than it already is. On another note, we were able to discern that our long time rival, the Senju Clan has no bloodline except for Hashirama Senju, wielder of the Wood Release that could be used against us but we have found that they have a multitude of different skills that are able to match us in combat. It is really baffling that a clan that does not possess any major bloodlines are able to keep up with clans like the Kurama Clan, the Kaguya Clan, the Hozuki Clan, even us! But I digress, this isn't what I wanted to talk about in the first place anyways. Before I begin, if you are able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, you should go to the nearest Naka Shrine and read the Uchiha Tablet. Me and my brother were able to awaken such cursed eyes because of the dedication we put into our training to protect our clan and family. We have lost our mother, father, and our other three brothers to this pointless warring and Madara is doing everything he can as the clan head of the Uchiha to stop this pointless fighting._

 _ **When Naruto turned the page, a really old photo of the Uchiha Clan fell out of book. Picking it up, he noticed that were way more Uchiha back in their time then there are now. There were two people in front of the Uchiha Clan and surmised that the two were the famous Izuna and Madara Uchiha. He was astonished to see that Madara looked like an older version of him. The facial structure, hair color and texture and stoic posture looked damn near identical. The only difference being that Madara had a more mature look at that time mainly because of his age. Looking at the Uchiha Clan's war attire, he noticed the armour the old Uchiha had on was better than the current uchiha battle attire. He began to wonder if people still made armour that looked like that now. Filing that hypothesis away for later, he continues to read the book.**_

 _The majority of this journal will show diagrams of seals (so I suggest you learn fuinjutsu) and strategies on the battlefield. As you read through this journal, I will also give you accounts of our battles and strategies against other clans as well as the description of the other types of bloodlines we fight against. The seal titled "2" in the main scroll will instruct you how to perform the ninjutsu we know correctly and efficiently. The seal titled "3" will instruct you on using fuinjutsu on an Uchiha level. The final seal titled "4" will help instruct a brutal training regiment and help on learning yin and yang manipulation. Get stronger so you can show everyone the power of the Uchiha. Ja ne._

' _ **Looks like I have my work cut out for me.' Naruto thinks to himself. He grabs his training gear and proceed to leave with the scroll in hand.**_

 _ **Flashback in a flashback end**_

 _Naruto walked into the kitchen and began to cook himself some ramen for breakfast. 'Food for the gods.' He thinks happily while giving his food a dreamy look. As soon as he was about to put some noodles in his mouth, there was a knock at his door. "Maybe if I don't answer the door I can make the visitor think that no one's here." He mutters to himself and proceed to guide his food into his mouth. Again he was interrupted right before he could put the ramen in his mouth by a tapping sound on the window in the kitchen. Looking at the window, he sees an ANBU agent at the window looking at him. Giving said agent the most evil death glare he could muster, Naruto walks toward the window. "Lord Third requires your presence before you go to the academy today." The agent says seemingly unaffected by the glare. "I'll be right there and if you ever interrupt me while I'm eating ramen again…." He warns while giving him a death smile while leaking killing intent. The ANBU shakily nodded his head and body flickered away. 'Looking like Madara really has its perks.' He thinks and body flickers toward the Hokage Tower._

 _Arriving at the tower, Naruto went toward the mission hall where the hokage was usually located. "Naruto-kun, how has it been?" Hiruzen asks when Naruto enters the hall and stands across from him. "Hello Lord Third, the day is still young, so I can say it has been well so far." Naruto replies back in a respectful tone. The third Fire Shadow could only smile at the respect this young Uchiha had. There were only a few Uchiha in the village that didn't act like they were god on earth. "Are you excited for team placements today? You never know who's team you might be put on." Hiruzen says mischievously. "I don't care who I'm teamed up with as long as it's not Kiba." Naruto deadpans making the old hokage laugh, remembering the incident a week ago. "Well before you leave I have something to give you and no, I do not want anything in return unless you know the secret to how to beat paperwork." The hokage jokes but you can still hear the hopefulness in his voice._

" _Um, well I would use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help out with paperwork since you get the memories back afterwards." Naruto responds while in a thinking pose, looking upwards toward the ceiling. If he was looking at the Third Hokage, he would of noticed the huge tick mark pulsing on his wrinkled forehead. 'It was in front of me the whole time and I didn't think of the most obvious choice. Maybe I did make the best call by making Minato my successor.' He thinks, rubbing his temples to soothe the headache that was slowly forming._

" _Uh, hokage-sama, are you alright?" Naruto asks curiously, seeing that the hokage had a small storm cloud hovering over his head. 'That can't be healthy.' Naruto thinks to himself while studying the cloud with his sharingan, seeing that it wasn't made by any form of chakra._

" _Oh yes *coughs* back to the topic at hand." Hiruzen says, remembering what he called the young Uchiha for. He then pulls out a black, medium-sized scroll with the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. "This was given to me by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He entrusted it with me after he had defeated Madara Uchiha and the Kyuubi in battle. He told me that if there were any Uchiha that were still alive in Konoha and that if I deemed them worthy of it, I would give them the scroll." He says and tosses it to Naruto, who catches it like his life depended on it. "Open it and you will see the reason I was entrusted with it." He says to Naruto with a grandfatherly smile. Naruto could only nod his head in response and open the scroll. Unsealing whatever was inside it, Naruto would never be prepared for what came out of the scroll. "That is Madara's original battle uniform during the Warring Clan Period. Armour and all." He finishes while looking at his unfinished paperwork._

 _The first thing Naruto noticed was the crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along the chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Under it was the same basic Uchiha outfit: a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. "The armour readjusts size by channeling chakra throughout it." Hiruzen informs the young boy. When he didn't get a response back, he looked over to the boy to his reaction and was stunned to see that the boy had his head down and a tear trailing down his face._

 _Naruto-kun, are you alright?" He asked worriedly._

" _Why?" Naruto whispers silently. "Why me?" He asks again, lifting his head up to look up at the former hokage, not caring that the Anbu in the room could see his crying face. He had his sharingan active and locked on him, daring him to lie to his face._

" _Because not only do you look like a carbon copy of him, you also know the same techniques as he does. It became clear to me that you deserved it over any other Uchiha, including Shisui and Itachi. You are destined for great things my boy and I can't wait to see how you turn out in the future." He finishes truthfully with a kind smile._

" _Thank you hokage-sama." Naruto replies with a smile and puts on the armor. Channeling chakra through the metal, Naruto immediately noticed that the metal started shrinking to fit his form._

" _The metal is made of special chakra metal that originated from the Uzushiogakure. It would literally take a bijuu bomb to destroy this armour and even then, there are special seals tied to the armour to make it regenerate back to its unharmed form as long as you have chakra to spare. I suggest you get a move on Naruto-kun, don't want to be late and miss your name being called." He says while grabbing his cup of tea and taking a sip._

" _Yes hokage-sama, I must take my leave now." He says walking to the door. Upon opening it, he sees a young man with a bowl-cut hairstyle, wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He had bandages around his forearms up to his fingers and had a huge smile plastered on his face._

 _Behind him was a hyūga that wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts with bushy eyebrows, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end and had on a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face. He had a look of arrogance as well as annoyance like any true Hyūga. Behind him was another male with short, spiky brown hair. He was wearing a mesh armour undershirt under a black short-sleeve shirt with a red konoha symbol on the front, he wore brown cargo pants with bandages around the left thigh. He also wore a blue scarf and blue shinobi sandals to complete his attire. Like his Hyūga teammate, he also had a look of arrogance and overconfidence. They all stopped to look and examine at him. Only the one with the bushy eyebrows actually greeted him, the Hyūga, and the other teammate pretended to not notice him. He was on his way out of the hall when he heard the third teammate murmur, "Who would wear such ridiculous looking armour." With the Hyūga nodding his head in agreement._

 _Almost instantly, the room became so cold that the Third Hokage thought he could see his breath. "Do you have a problem with what I have on?" Naruto whispers, now in between the two, shocking not only the hokage but the jounin sensei and all the genin present. 'He's fast!' Everyone present including the hidden ANBU think at the same time._

" _Because if you do then, I will have no problem handling it." He says appearing back at the door and proceed to walk out. Rock Lee tried to throw a punch at Naruto but he made a mistake by looking at Naruto's eyes, who still had his sharingan active, and got captured in a genjutsu. "I suggest you think before you attack me next time." He says while walking away. "And tell your friend that if he insults my armour again, his blood will be the first to be stained on it." He then body flickers away leaving one stunned hokage, one stunned jounin, two speechless genin, and one frozen genin._

" _Who was that?" Rock Lee asks after he was released from the genjutsu._

" _That was Naruto Uchiha, one of the four prodigies in the Uchiha. In fact, he is just one year younger than you." He responds offhandedly, not noticing that Lee took on a determined look while Neji and who is now known as Konohamaru Sarutobi, regain their arrogant postures._

" _Well whoever he is, he doesn't have a chance at beating me!" Konohamaru proclaimed arrogantly._

" _Well Konohamaru-kun,_ _ **Never underestimate the power of the Uchiha**_ _." Hiruzen says warningly and proceed to assign them a D-rank mission._

 _Flashback end…_

Arriving at the academy, Naruto walks into Iruka's classroom, alerting the people already in the establishment. "Cutting a close one huh, Naru…" Iruka begins but gets taken by surprise at the new attire he has on. The girls in the classroom became starry-eyed at his new look. All the boys except for Sasuke had tick marks and looks of jealousy upon them. "My apologies for being late Iruka-sensei, Lord Third wanted to meet with me." He says while walking to the nearest seat in the room. Before Iruka could call team placements, Sasuke added "What type of armour Is that?", catching the attention of everyone that were interested.

Sighing at his cousin's curiosity, Naruto stands up and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "This armour I am wearing is the same one the Legendary Madara Uchiha was wearing during the Warring Clan Period. It was restored and upgraded to match the size of any Uchiha to put it on. That is reason the Sandaime Hokage called me to his office, to give me this."

"But why would you want armour from that traitor anyway?" Naruko asks genuinely curious.

"You may want to watch what you say about my ancestor and family member, Naruko because even though he was a traitor to Konoha and missing-nin to the Five Great Nations, he is still an Uchiha and only the Shodaime Hokage could beat him in battle." Naruto answers back with a clearly annoyed tone. Naruko then decided being quiet was the right way to go.

"Naruto, you may take your seat while I call out the team placements for this year." He says pulling out a clipboard from his desk. "Team One…" Naruto then chose to ignore Iruka due to the first couple of teams being called were all civilian based teams.

"Team Seven… Naruko Uzumaki…" he says catching Naruto's attention again. Naruko began to hope that Naruto was on her team as well. She didn't really know his cousin that well so she really didn't care about where he was placed.

"Sakura Haruno…" he calls out surprising Naruko and Sakura, who hadn't even thought about being put on a team together. 'Please Kami, let the next person be Naruto/Sasuke!' Both girls unknowingly thought at the same time while having their fingers crossed.

"...and Sai Shimura, who will be lead by Kakashi Hatake." He says and continues to read the list out. Naruko and Sakura both wanted to cry at not having their best friend/crush not on their team. The former wanted her best friend/ pseudo-brother while the latter wanted her crush but they had to settle for some pale, emotionless boy.

"Team Eight… Shino Aburame… Hinata Hyūga… and Kiba Inuzuka, who will be lead by Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba and Akamaru showed their happiness by being loud while Hinata was pushing her index fingers together while having a small but noticeable blush on her face. If you looked into her eyes, you could see immense happiness in those pale-lavender orbs. 'Probably from being paired with Kiba.' Naruto notices amusedly. Shino looked as if he didn't care but if you listened closely, you could hear faint buzzing coming from him signaling some type of emotion.

"Team Nine is still active so Team Ten will be… Choji Akimichi… Shikamaru Nara… and Ino Yamanaka, who will be lead by Asuma Sarutobi." He finished and was about to return to his desk when he suddenly remembered something important.

"Karin Uzumaki, you will meet up with Tsunade Senju at the Ninja Hospital. She has chosen to make you her apprentice and you will permitted to leave after I finish this announcement. Naruto Uchiha, Danzo Shimura has chosen to make you his apprentice and he said that he would send one of his Root ANBU to come get you. Sasuke Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi has decided to take you on as her apprentice and will be here shortly to pick you up. Officially you three are documented as Team Zero, you will have no sensei due to your apprenticeships and will be required to take missions alongside each other in the future as well as upcoming exams." He finishes while giving a nod to Karin, who takes it as permission to leave and proceeds to walk out of the classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, how does one become an apprentice?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Well Sakura there are two ways you can become someone's apprentice. The first is by convincing them to take you on as one and the second is them asking you if you want to become one." He replies back to Sakura, who decides to file that information away for later. Naruto looked around to see the reactions and saw that Kiba and Naruko had jealousy written all over their faces while the other clan heirs didn't really seem to mind.

Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to his slightly younger cousin and congratulated him. "It looks like you are one step closer to gaining the Sword of Kusanagi, Sasuke." Naruto says giving Sasuke a very miniscule smile. Before Sasuke could reply back, Naruto activated his sharingan and tapped the seal on his wrist two times, making a kunai appear in his waiting hands. He then flicked said kunai at the ceiling and watched as a person seemed to camouflage out of the ceiling to avoid the kunai. The person had on the normal ANBU clothing but the mask he wore was plain white but at the top you could see the lettering "NE" at the top. "I'm guessing you are here for me, no?" Naruto asks nonchalantly while everyone except the ANBU and Sasuke was surprised at the unexpected event. The former for being trained to not show his emotions and Sasuke was just used to Naruto's antics. The rest of the people in the class were amazed at how the ANBU appeared and slightly scared at the fact that people could literally be watching you while you haven't noticed anything. They still had some things to learn about being a ninja.

The Root agent said nothing and walked over to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, raising a number of eyebrows. "I'm guessing wherever I am supposed to be going is top secret." Naruto says in a way that made it more of a statement. "Naruko, Sasuke, I will see you later. Oh and Sasuke, tell Karin that I will have a word with her before we start doing missions together." He finishes and body flickers away from the classroom with the ANBU.

 _ **Unknown Location…**_

When Naruto arrived at location, he immediately noticed that four more Root ANBU were surrounding him in what seemed like an arena. The ANBU beside him body flickered away, seeing as his job was done. A spotlight suddenly turned on and was pointed directly on him, making Naruto use his hand to block out the excessive light.

"Welcome young Naruto." Said Uchiha immediately figures out that the owner of that voice was Danzo Shimura. "You are the first genin to become a Root ANBU agent right after finishing the academy. We as Root will train and push you to protect and serve Konoha from the shadows. Your admission test into the Root ANBU is a special case though since we never had a fresh genin join the ANBU force straight from the academy. You will not go through emotion training due to the fact that you already have a good grasp on controlling your emotions now on I will have one of my agents to pick you up everyday except for Wednesday's and Saturday's since those are your break days. This place is top secret and I plan on keeping it that way. A month before the chunin exams you will be tested in front of the regular shinobi force, ANBU, Hokage, Elders, and anyone else who wants to attend the examination to deem if you are ready for the ANBU life and the Chunin Exams. We know that you are already chunin material but having you or any other Konoha-nin win the chunin exams will show that Konoha is still the most powerful village in all of the elemental lands." He finishes, making Naruto nod in agreement at their plan.

"Those four agents around you will assist you in training whether it be mental, physical, or spiritual." He drawls out while Naruto looks at the ANBU and nod. "Shisui contacted me and offered his services in teaching you. I would suggest to take the most out of it and then branch into your own style and possibly make a new jutsu or technique. I will check up on you every week from now and monitor your progress. Do remember you are not only doing it for yourself, you are doing it for Konoha." He finishes and walks away. 'Get stronger young Naruto so I can add your sharingan to my collection.' He thinks wickedly with an evil smirk upon his face.

Naruto was elated at the prospect of his brother teaching him and his face showed it. He had a grin plastered on his face that made him look so evil that even the emotionally deprived ANBU felt a sense of fear wash over them. 'I will get stronger Danzo and when I am strong enough I will find out why you have Senju and Uchiha chakra in your right arm and eye.' He thinks to himself determinedly. Nobody steals from the Uchiha Clan and lives to tell the tale. He would promise it.

 _2 Months later…_

Naruto was currently working on breaking stone without the use of chakra, when a sudden thought came over his mind. 'If fire can get hot enough to rival the sun's temperature, and earth can get hard enough to rival metal, what is the evolution of the wind element?' He thinks to himself. Too curious to continue his training, Naruto sped his way toward Danzo's office. Walking into the room, he saw Danzo filling out paperwork with an annoyed look on his face. 'Guess he didn't think about using the Shadow Clone technique.' Naruto thinks amusedly.

"Good evening young Naruto, what can I do for you today?" Danzo greets and asks at the same time.

"Good evening sensei, I wanted to ask if you knew of any other forms of wind manipulation?" He asks his sensei honestly. Even though Naruto knew that Danzo had Senju cells and sharingan eyes in his right arm, he would take advantage of the training and use said training to kill him later on. He would have fainted at what he saw next if he wasn't an Uchiha and Uchiha Clan members don't faint. Danzo had a noticeable smile on his face and Danzo never smiled!

"Yes young Naruto I do, have you ever heard of _Vacuum Manipulation_?" He asks with a maniacal grin that really rubbed Naruto the wrong way. "Beginning tomorrow, we will have a personal training session and I will personally teach you how to manipulate wind chakra in the form of a vacuum, but in two hours you have to meet up with the rest of Team Zero and go on missions with them so I suggest you make your way to training ground 27." he finishes and goes back to work. Naruto then walked out of Danzo's office and made his way to the training ground.

 _At training ground 27…_

When Naruto arrived at the training ground, he immediately detected Sasuke and Karin. He was going to jump down and greet them when a sudden thought crept into his mind. He decided that he wanted to test their awareness skills so he opt to not jump down and began to find a more comfortable vantage point to see if they could identify a presence even if they were not sensor ninja. He quickly but quietly made his way up to the peak of the tallest tree in the area and sat on its highest branch.

Thirty minutes went by before he saw any noticeable signs of them catching on to him. Suddenly, a hail of shuriken made their way toward him at immeasurable speeds. Even though he was caught off guard and was just barely able to dodge them, he managed it. One was able to cut his cheek while passing through and he felt a small shock of electricity from the brief contact. 'Sasuke' he thinks highly irked at the thought of waiting for so long for no apparent reason. 'He probably put her in a subtle genjutsu to keep from alerting me.' He thinks proudly at his cousin's ingenuity.

"Naruto, we know where you are so you might as well come out and join us." Sasuke says loudly but even then Naruto could hear the smugness ingrained in his voice.

'Guess it's my turn to respond.' Naruto thinks and throws a kunai at them. Before it left the treeline, Naruto went through a couple hand seals. ' _Shadow Shuriken Clone technique'_ he thinks to himself and that one kunai become a few dozen. Running through a few more hand seals, Naruto calls out, _"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"_ and blows out a huge gust of wind that speeds up the kunai, making them three times as fast as they were.

Karin and Sasuke were left gaping at the speed all of the kunai were traveling toward them at. "This is why I don't pull pranks on Naruto!" He yells while pulling out his chokuto and proceeding to start deflecting the airborne projectiles.

"Well I thought it would be funny! Who would have thought that he would retaliate like this!" She yells back while dodging the remaining kunai.

"Well I guess you know don't know me that well." Naruto whispers into the ear of Karin while holding his katana to her neck, scaring the hell out of her and Sasuke. A clone was holding a sword to his neck and by the way it was gleaming in the sunlight let him know, in fact it was a real blade.

"Karin, Sasuke, I have a question and it would do good for your health if you answer honestly." He says in a dead serious tone. Neither blade moved away from either of the two necks.

"How did you know that I was in that specific tree? I would have understood if you threw the shuriken in my near vicinity but that was just too accurate in pinpointing my location." He asks while raising his killing intent, making Sasuke and Karin gulp at the level of KI he was able to put out at ease.

"I-I-I'm a s-s-sensor n-ninja." Karin squeaks out, noticeably shaking from the killing intent.

"Very beneficial for our squad then, there are two sensor ninja on the team. I guess it would be very difficult to catch us off guard. You both need to be trained in shaking off the effects of killing intent." He says highly amused, emotions making a complete one eighty. Karin and Sasuke's vision suddenly goes dark and they both see a black figure with a pair of sharingan eyes in their vision before the weird image shatters like glass and reveal the training ground again except Naruto was in front of them with his sharingan activated and a smirk on his face.

'Genjutsu' both of them thinks shockingly at the same time. Naruto was able to see their expressions and his smirk widened. Karin, being the first to snap out of her stupor, eyes widened at not being able sense that genjutsu being put on her.

"How were you able to capture us in genjutsu in the first place. I thought the sharingan could see through most genjutsu and I am sensor ninja, so I should have immediately noticed a genjutsu being put on either of us." She asks him, Sasuke was looking at him with rapt attention, sharingan activated to check for lies.

"When I first activated my wind jutsu, I henged into a kunai and performed two substitution techniques without smoke. The first was to switch with a shadow shuriken to gain speed using my _Great Breakthrough_ technique. The second was when I switched with a kunai that Sasuke was deflecting kunai with his chokuto. I made eye contact with him and activated it, trapping him within the genjutsu. When he deflected the kunai that I was henged as, he sent me flying past you, where I was able to make eye contact with you. The genjutsu I used on both of you were linked with each other's senses, though I had to use a genjutsu that were able to affect the senses of a sensor ninja on you or it wouldn't have worked." He finishes stunning Karin, Sasuke, Minato and Hiruzen, who were watching to see what was taking so long for them to come get a mission.

'That had to require split-second decision making and genjutsu switching to pull that of.' Hiruzen thinks to himself.

"His speed in genjutsu switching is incredible, further adding to the list at why he is a prodigy." Minato says proudly. Konoha really had some promising ninja and it seemed four came from the Uchiha Clan.

 _With Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin_

"You were always the superior between us in genjutsu." Sasuke says exasperatedly. Out of all four of the Uchiha prodigies, he was the worst in genjutsu. But that didn't mean he was bad in it. He was just not as powerful as the other three were.

"I believe we should head to the mission hall and get a mission before all of the good ones are gone." Naruto says turning around and walking away from them. They eventually caught up to him and all three of them began to walk toward the Hokage Tower.

 _At the Hokage Tower…_

Team Zero made their way toward the mission hall, the incident at the training ground forgotten. Naruto opened the door to allow Karin and Sasuke through and were entertained by their reactions. The former blushed at how gentleman-like his actions were while the latter just muttered a thanks to his cousin.

"Team Zero, reporting to request a mission." Naruto says in a strictly business-like tone. The Third Hokage looked at the three in their eyes and noted how not one of them flinched under his piercing gaze. 'They didn't waver at my stare like the other teams did. They must really want to prove to everyone that they are capable ninja.' Hiruzen thinks amusedly. Even the overconfident Uchiha averted their gaze from the Third Hokage when he gave them this look and now three fresh genin were staring back at him like they were his equal or even close to his level. It was almost laughable really.

"Ah, Team Zero welcome to the mission hall that all the active ninja in the regular shinobi force use to get missions. Even though I am aware of your skill level, every genin squad are required to at least have completed twenty D-rank missions to move on to higher-ranking missions. Karin has completed three with Naruko in the academy, but since you and Sasuke were away at the time, you still have to complete all twenty to go on any C-rank missions." He says knowingly discouraging the trio in front of him. "Now you have a choice between three D-ranks to go on. The first is babysitting the children at the orphanage while the workers go to a spa for a few hours. The second is herding cattle for Mr. Tanaki at his farm. And the last one is repainting Mr. Noriyoki's weapon shop for him and his daughter." He finishes and looks at the young adults to see what they're going to pick. Naruto, who established himself as team leader, transitioned into a thinking pose that Karin thought was cute but didn't voice her opinion out loud.

"We will take all of them hokage-sama." Naruto says confidently, drawing confused looks from the former hokage and the rest of his team. He chose to elaborate on his answer.

"Karin, Sasuke, are you able to perform the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_?" He asks. Both Karin and Sasuke nodded before suddenly widening their eyes along with the former hokage at the realization. 'He was able to find away to shorten the amount of time it would take for them to complete all three in just a few seconds!' Hiruzen thinks shocked at the genin's thinking speed.

"Seeing that you all were are able to deduce my plan, I believe we should get a move on. The faster we finish these D-ranks, the faster we can start working toward S-rank missions." He says then proceed to make two shadow clones along with Karin and Sasuke. Their clones took the babysitting and shop painting duties and left the building to do their tasks. The original Team Zero left after them to complete their cattle drive task themselves. Hiruzen got up from his desk to look at Konoha from his window and was easily able to find to Team Zero and their clones among the populace. His eyes stopped on the real Team Zero while they were still clearly visible to him. He trained his eyes on Naruto and a small smile graced his lips. 'Naruto, even if you do not see it yet, you are already on your way to surpassing Madara Uchiha.' He thinks to himself, giving Naruto's team one last glance before going back to his desk and wait for more ninja to arrive.

 _30 minutes later…_

"You requested for some ninja to babysit children?" Clone Karin asked a middle aged woman, who looked like she was about to drop dead if anyone touched her. She had a baby in her arms and was rocking it back and forth to keep it sleep.

"Yes I did and do any of you three have experience in child care?" The woman says in a dead-like voice. You could tell that she was very tired from just looking at her and her voice was scary enough to fuel nightmares.

"Yes ma'am, I have experience in child care. I don't know if they do though." Karin says while pointing at the two Uchiha. Clone Sasuke was looking at everything like he would get a sexually transmitted disease by touching anything. When they turned their eyes to Clone Naruto, they were shocked at the scene playing before their eyes. Naruto was currently playing jax with a small black haired boy with his left hand. His right hand was in a thumb wrestling match with a orange haired boy. His feet were keeping the attention of two twin toddlers while he was making funny faces toward a baby, who kept laughing at said faces. His hair was getting braided into one huge fish braid by a trio of little girls and he had smile on his face. The scene looked so peaceful that even the women in the orphanage began to look better. Their eyes lost the bags that were under them. Their skin became less pale and their hair went from grayish to their actual hair colors.

"It looks like that one is a natural at child care." One of the female workers say while looking at Naruto.

"Uh-huh." Was all Karin could say as she gazed at Naruto's clone. She was blushing up a storm but didn't care who saw because all she cared about was the scene in front of her. Deep down she knew she had a crush on him and couldn't deny it. Who would? Behind his stoicism was a genuinely good guy. The proof was in front of her. What woman wouldn't want a powerful, good-looking in both face and body, guy who was good with children. She definitely wanted one but she really couldn't speak for the other women in the world.

"Could you want him anymore?" Sasuke's voice rings in, snapping her out of her moment. You could hear the amusement in his voice and it almost made her show him what a Tsunade punch felt like. But she decided on something a little more underhanded.

"You, Sasuke-kun. I actually want you even more than him." Karin says seductively, walking toward Sasuke with a little sway in her hips. Sasuke kept an emotionless look on his face but if you looked forward you could see a twinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Then I would be able to find out if the Uchiha are powerful in the bedroom also." She says timidly while unzipping her lavender shirt enough to show her pink bra that supported her B-cup breasts. It was enough to unravel Sasuke's stoic expression. His face lit up a crimson colored red and a small trail of blood fell from his nose. He had a shaky index finger pointing at her and was sputtering gibberish from his mouth.

Everything went black when Karin bit her lip and gained a blush on her face after saying, "You don't have to be gentle." In a small, shy voice. It was just too much for Sasuke to take and he just fell to the ground unconscious. She didn't have to worry about the clone dispelling since the originals put extra chakra in the clones as a fail safe.

'That'll teach you to make fun of me.' Karin thinks on the inside while laughing til her insides began to hurt. Though she was not prepared for what Naruto chose to do.

"Our power may not carry on to the bedroom but our amazing stamina does." Naruto whispers huskily into Karin's ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist to make it more believable. Karin was suddenly aware of what his Naruto's chest felt like and his since he only chose to wear his armour during training and the upcoming chunin exams, his thin long-sleeved black sweatshirt left little to Karin's imagination. She had a blush that rivalled her crimson hair and eyes.

"And I promise that I will not be gentle." He whispers and kisses her exposed neck that was left open from her earlier stunt. Karin couldn't take anymore and unceremoniously dropped into Naruto's awaiting arms, unconscious. Naruto had a very amused smirk on his face until he remembered what they were there for.

Muttering a small curse, Naruto began to take care of the children while the workers left for their small vacation. Maybe that prank wasn't as thought out as he thought it was.

After a few hours of babysitting, the workers began to file back into the orphanage. They all looked revitalised and ready to take on the world. Naruto didn't have a problem with keeping the children for another hour or so but Sasuke, who completely sucked at watching children, wanted to get away from there as fast as possible. After they got the signature from the client on the mission scroll, the clones body flickered back to the mission hall to give Iruka, who was covering for the Third Hokage, the scroll to signify that they completed the mission. After all was said and done, the clones dispelled, shocking Iruka and staff and giving the original Team Zero memories of their mission.

 _At Mr. Noriyoki's Weapons Shop…_

"You requested for the outside of your store to be repainted?" Clone Sasuke asks to the middle-aged man that was currently behind the counter of his shop.

"Yes, I did and I'm glad to see three young ninjas in training eager to help me repaint my store." The man says with a genuine smile on his face and his eyes were closed, accentuating the crow's feet that were on the side of his eyes. If his eyes were open, he would have noticed that none of the three ninja looked eager or even slightly happy at repainting a store.

"The paint will be supplied by me and if you three do a good job, I will give each of you a 15% discount on any item you buy at this shop for as long as you live." He says, giving the three renewed determination at completing the task with their best effort in mind. Who wouldn't want to buy weapons at a cheaper price than what they are originally sold at?

Choosing to get to work, Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin each grab a paintbrush and begin to paint the weapon shop. Naruto was having a little trouble painting a corner on the side of the shop due to the latter's height. Making a easy decision, Naruto began to use chakra to climb up the wall and position himself in better spot to paint the corner, catching the attention of random citizens, who were walking past the store.

Naruto was almost finished with his whole side of the store when a random thought popped up in head. "Sasuke, you are being apprenticed by Konoha's Snake Mistress, are you not?" Naruto questions, in which he gets a nod from Sasuke. "I know she has a main affinity for fire, so you should be gaining a sizable repertoire of fire ninjutsu. What will you do for lightning ninjutsu?" Naruto asks his younger cousin.

"Anko said that she would ask Kakashi Hatake for assistance on training my lightning affinity." Sasuke answers back to his fellow sharingan user. Sasuke had heard about Kakashi's exploits and achievements and was amazed that Team 7 had such a distinguished sensei. He and Naruto knew about his sharingan he kept hidden under his mask, the one that he got from their uncle Obito, who died on a rescue mission to save their other teammate, Rin Nohara, who later died in another mission. Obito was Naori and Mikoto's youngest and only male sibling. At first, the Uchiha Clan had a huge problem with him being a non-Uchiha with the sharingan but eventually allowed him to keep it after he became titled 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' in the bingo books for his skill in using the dojutsu. He was easily one of the strongest ninja in the village and rumoured to be next in line for the hokage position beside Shisui and Itachi.

Satisfied with Sasuke's answer, Naruto turned his attention to Karin. "Karin, being an Uzumaki and apprentice to Tsunade Senju of the Legendary Sannin should have its own advantages, should it not?" Naruto asks the red-haired girl.

"Lady Tsunade has been teaching me the secret to her famous enhanced strength and a bunch of other medical techniques. Lady Kushina has been teaching me and Naruko techniques but I won't divulge any of them until we start going on higher-ranking missions." Karin says while painting her side of the store. They were almost done so a little side conversation wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Thats nice, it's good to see a kunoichi who takes their training seriously. It saves Konoha the embarrassment of having to deal with such nonsense." Naruto says absentmindedly while ignoring the expectant look from Karin and Sasuke.

*Ahem* Sasuke clears his throat to get Naruto's attention.

"Okay fine, I will tell you my what I have been learning." Naruto says but then he takes on a serious visage. "Sasuke, we will have a chat later about some interesting information I came across." He informs, which prompts Sasuke to nod.

"Danzo-sensei is helping me out with my wind affinity by teaching me a few techniques that you will not see unless the situation calls for it. My earth manipulation is coming along moderately while my water manipulation is making little to no progress. I have increased my training weights again and is currently training the power behind my punches and kicks. I plan on finding another weapon to learn how to use but I'm not going to stress about anytime soon." He finishes while giving his teammates the 'are you happy now' look.

 _30 minutes later…_

Naruto and company was finally finished with painting and was walking back into the store to inform the owner. Team Zero immediately noticed that the shop was empty of occupants. Naruto surmised that the owner was in the back and told them to wait outside for when he came back out. Naruto chose to look around the store while waiting and was surprised at all the weapons the old man had. When they entered the store earlier, Naruto just took a glance at the weapons but not actually look over them. There were so many types of weapons that Naruto saw. Weapons from the kusarigama to the uchigatana and those were just the ones he saw on display! He was glancing at a black scythe when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. In the corner at the back of the store was a gunbai. He walked toward the weapon, completely passing by Mr. Noriyoki, who came back to see if they were finished. Naruto grabbed the gunbai off of the wall and tested its weight.

"You interested in using a gunbai in battle." Mr. Noriyoki asks in which Naruto nods. "I'm guessing you are from the Uchiha Clan then?" He asks the boy, who gives him a questioning look.

"The only people that buy gunbai from my store are from the Uchiha Clan." He answers to the boy. "Are you thinking about buying one?" The old man asks the you young Uchiha. Naruto chose not to respond and went back to testing the gunbai out. It felt like it was supposed to be in his hands and it felt like it was apart of him but didn't feel perfect for him, like it was missing a few things.

"It feels right in my hands but not perfect." Clone Naruto tells the old man, who nods back to the boy. They made their way outside so Mr. Noriyoki could inspect their work. He was impressed at the speed and perfection of their work but eventually he chalked it up with them being ninja. He followed through on his words and promised that whenever they shopped at his store, they would get the discount, much to Sasuke's enjoyment. He gave them his signature and bid them farewell. The clones body flickered back to the mission hall and turned in their scroll. Like the first set of clones, they dispelled right after.

 _At Mr. Tanaki's farm…_

Naruto was currently standing in front of the cattle and was going over ideas on how to move them. When they first talked to the old man, they expected him to have a dozen or a little less cattle, not seven dozen! Sasuke was speeding around on one of the horses that they were supposed to use and Karin was making sure she didn't step in any of their 'droppings.'

Snapping his fingers, Naruto decides to test his first hypothesis on the cattle. He slightly raises his KI to the point where Sasuke and Karin notices and looks over at him. The cows didn't even seemed fazed by him. He raised his KI even more, to the point where Sasuke and Karin was noticeably sweating at his output. The horses were starting to get fidgety, but the cows kept eating the grass like nothing was happening, which served to irritate Naruto even more. He began to raise his KI to its maximum level to see if that would do anything to the cattle. Sasuke had fallen off the shaken horse and was gasping for air at the pure level of malice his cousin was dishing out while Karin was lying on the ground, body visibly quivering from the lack of oxygen she was receiving. The cows were still unaffected by the increase in KI, one even looked at Naruto in his eyes and then went back to eating grass, much to Naruto's extreme frustration.

"Test 2." He says then asks Sasuke for his chokuto in its sheath, who shakingly gave it to him, still shaken from his cousin's KI. Naruto then looked at the cows and unsheathed the blade while raising his killing intent once again with a hungry expression on his face. That got desired reaction because every cow present began to flee from the crazed looking teen, intent on keeping their lives a little longer. Naruto then created four shadow clones of himself and commanded them to surround all of the cattle in a semicircle to herd them to the desired location.

Smirking at himself for a job well done, Naruto threw Sasuke his blade back and then put on a cowboy hat, that he unsealed from his wrist seals and mounted his horse. Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He was tempted to ask Naruto where he found that hat, why did he seal it in his wrist seals, and what other time did he need a cowboy hat? He chose to shake his head and walk over to Karin, who was on her hands and knees regaining her breath.

"We should catch up before we lose total sight of him." Sasuke says while looking at Naruto. Karin nodded and mounted her horse. They eventually caught up to Naruto, who was glaring at a tree in the distance with his sharingan active.

"Sasuke, Karin, there's a genjutsu covering that tree. We will wait until after the mission is complete to go check it out." says Naruto, looking over at his two teammates. Sasuke activated his sharingan after Naruto and began to scan the area while Karin was using her _Mind's Eye of Kagura_ technique to search for any nearby chakra sources. Naruto was also using his sensory abilities but his range paled in comparison to Karin's.

 _2 hours later…_

Naruto and his teammates had finally got their signature from the old man after moving his cattle to a different location. They were now on route to the tree in the middle of nowhere when Karin asked a question that has been bugging her. "How are you guys able to use KI so effectively."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked toward each other, searching for confirmation in answering said question. Sasuke then nodded his head and turned toward Karin, who was fidgeting in anticipation. He began to tell her about their encounter with Aoi Rokusho and his goons, which led to them experiencing their first kills. He then went on and told her about Tao and Kato and their battle with them. Sasuke avoided talking about the program, so it could stay an Uchiha secret. Karin was still awestruck at their exploits. 'They killed ninja before they were genin and helped return the sword of the Nidaime Hokage.' She thinks flabbergasted.

"We're here." Naruto says in low voice. He began to inspect the tree and noticed that the tree was a genjutsu. Dispelling the genjutsu, Team Zero noticed that the tree disappeared and a opening to what seemed to be a cellar appeared in its place.

"Stand back." Naruto says and proceeds to make one shadow clone but then collapses right after.

"Naruto, you know the workings of the _Shadow Clone_ technique better than I do. You already have two other clones out right now and you put enough chakra for them to last at least three hours before you made four more shadow clones for two more hours. You need to rest." Sasuke stresses in an even tone.

"I will rest when I find out what is down there." Naruto replies while pointing down at the cellar hatch. They were about to get into another argument when Karin interrupted them by fake coughing out loud. They both turned toward her with expectant looks on their faces.

Well, you could just bite me." Karin says with a massive blush on her face. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with confusion written all over their faces.

Karin chose to elaborate before they got the wrong idea. "My chakra heals people and restore their chakra reserves but the only way for you to do that is to bite me." Naruto and Sasuke slowly took on an understanding look after comprehending what she meant.

"I'm trying to find another way to heal people using another method." She says shyly while Naruto walks over to her with the help of Sasuke. They were only two feet away when Sasuke chose to shove Naruto off of him and into Karin, making them wrap their hands around each other, much to Naruto's ire and Karin's secret happiness. She waited for him to bite her when she felt a sudden drain on her reserves and did not feel the pain of his teeth sunk into her skin. She was so surprised that she pushed Naruto off of her and the sudden movement made him lose focus and detach the chakra strings.

'That's the last time I give any other girl a hug.' Naruto thinks while looking at Karin with an annoyed look, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"My sensory abilities has both defensive and offensive capabilities. The passive sensing abilities are my defensive while my ability to take or give people chakra at a limited range and physical contact counts as my offensive capabilities." He says while drilling holes in the back of Karin's head with his gaze. Karin was turned around with a look of depression on her face as he explained his sensory abilities. She was snapped out of that depression when she suddenly took on a thoughtful expression. 'If he can use strings to give people chakra, I wonder if I can use…' She gets cut off by Sasuke putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Naruto just got the memories back from his clone. He suspects that there are traps in that place and he wants us to proceed with extreme caution." He says to Karin, who nods and follows Sasuke back to the cellar's hatch to meet up with Naruto.

"Karin, you will stand in between me and Sasuke for protection." Karin was about to complain when Naruto chose to interrupt her. "You are the primary medic of the group with me being the secondary medic. You are the most important person on this team right now due to your skills in medical ninjutsu that far surpasses mine. That doesn't mean you can't join us on the frontline, it's just mean that we will do our best to make sure you don't get injured too badly." He explains, making Karin calm down then blush at the way Naruto explained how important she was.

Naruto made Sasuke activate a genjutsu that made the now visible cellar hatch turn into a random patch of grass on the ground. After all three of them got into the underground tunnel under the hatch, Naruto unsealed a torch from his wrist and used a low katon jutsu to light it. He then created two shadow clones, both had a torch in their hands and both had 33% percent of his chakra.

"You will go down those two halls on each side of us and check for doors and traps. Use extreme caution. If you find anymore corridors use your chakra to create more shadow clones. If you come across any enemies take them out with stealth only." He warns, the shadow clones nodded and disappeared down their selected corridors. 'I really need a way to convey my thoughts to my shadow clones so I don't have to explain what I need to be done out loud.' He thinks while taking his first step down the front corridor.

Sasuke chose to ask the unasked question that was hanging in the air. "Okay, why do you have a random cowboy hat and torch sealed into your wrists." He asks his mysterious cousin.

"Well in the life of a ninja, you need to be prepared for anything. The hat is just for any undercover mission assignments and the torch is for any mission that requires us to enter any caves or underground passageways or areas with little to no visibility. I have a multitude of different items sealed in my wrists including my armour." He informs while walking down the corridor along with Karin and Sasuke. The two could only nod in acceptance at Naruto's thorough explanation.

They walked for what seemed like a few minutes and reached the only doorway that was in that corridor. It was a large door that was made of stone and looked to be a normal door. Naruto was reaching for door handle when a sudden rush of memories that showed an orphanage, children, and childcare. Sasuke's face lit up red and a small amount of blood made a trail leading from his nose when he sorted out all of the memories he gained, Karin blushed crimson at her gained memories and Naruto had no discernible reaction to his.

Naruto opened the door and immediately went on guard. The first thing he saw in the room was a empty throne with two large snake stone statues, signaling Orochimaru. Naruto immediately made a shadow clone and began to talk to it. "Go inform the Third and Fourth Hokage of this development and do not stop for anybody." The shadow clone nodded and disappeared to go complete his task. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who unsheathed his chokuto and Karin, who kept her hand in her kunai pouch. Giving them the nod, they all proceeded to go through the door to examine the room.

The room was larger than they expected. It was as big as their training ground and had about a dozen or more pillars to support it. "How was somebody able to build such a large hideout without anyone knowing." Karin wonders out loud.

"Orochimaru isn't just somebody." Sasuke says while study the throne of the room.

"Well the hokages and some ANBU are headed our way now." Naruto says receiving the memories of his clone.

 _Flashback_

 _The clone Naruto sent to the hokage was speeding through Konoha at mid-jounin level speed. He saw the Hokage tower coming into view and quickly decided that going through the open window in the hokage's office was the way to go. He jumped onto the window silently a and peered into the office expecting to find the hokage. The room was empty except for the hidden ANBU and the hokage's assistant._

" _Where is the hokage?" Naruto asks suddenly, making the assistant jump in fright._

" _At a council meeting." She says urgently, not even knowing who the person was because Naruto disappeared as soon as she finished her sentence._

' _Who was that?' The assistant thinks looking at the window Naruto disappeared from._

 _With Naruto…_

 _He was currently racing toward the council meeting room when Naruko and Kushina turned the corner suddenly, making him slide under Naruko and got a peek of her orange panties but wasn't fazed by it. Kushina,who still had her quick reflexes, grabbed Naruto by his neck while he was passing._

" _Clo-clone!" Naruto chokes out, making Kushina loosen her grasp on his neck. Kushina began to release her lowest amount of killing intent, capping Naruto's highest amount easily and making the clone sweat._

' _He can withstand my lowest amount of killing intent and the only signs that showed him being intimidated was by him sweating. I see why Naruko likes the boy.' Kushina notes, looking past the clone to see Naruko, who was blushing at the fact that Naruto had probably gotten a view of her panties._

" _And where are you going mister?." Kushina asks the clone. She was aware of the strings that the clone connected to her to keep himself from dispelling and was shocked at its ability but didn't express it on her facial features._

" _Very urgent message for hokage-sama and I believe that you might want to be present also." The clone says getting over her killing intent, something Kushina noted and decided to file that information away for later. She lead the clone and Naruko to the room and burst through the door, alerting everyone in the room._

" _What is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen asks in a dangerous tone._

 _The clone immediately began to tell them about his team's findings. To say the whole room was shocked was an understatement, everybody's eyes were the size of dinner plates after his explanation. The clone was about to dispel when the Yondaime chose to give the clone one last comment._

" _Be careful." He stresses, making the clone nod before dispelling._

 _Flashback end_

Team Zero was currently in the back of the throne room standing in front of a metal door. The door didn't have any handle attached to it so Naruto activated his sharingan and examined it again. He had to pause when another set of memories that showed painting, gunbai, and 15% discounts ran through head. Returning his attention back to the door, Naruto quickly noticed the seal on the side of the door and began to study it. His knowledge in fuinjutsu came into play and he was able to identify the seal as a summoning and blood seal.

"Sasuke, have you signed the snake contract yet?" Asks Naruto looking at his cousin expectantly. Sasuke shook his head 'No' and Naruto had to sigh in disappointment.

"Well I suggest we go outside and wait for the hokage to get here." Naruto says and Team Zero makes there way back to the cellar hatch. Naruto connected a couple of chakra strings to Karin so he could soothe the major headache he got from receiving so many memories from all of the forty-five clones that were made to check out the hideout, in its entirety. He saw memories of holding cells, libraries, torture chambers, and other really unpleasant stuff.

Naruto walked outside and held up the tiger seal. _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu",_ he calls out and shoots a massive bluish-white fireball in the sky, signaling the approaching ninja to the location.

 _A few minutes later…_

The Fourth Hokage along with the Third Hokage, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, head of the Torture and Interrogation Unit, and ten regular ANBU appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto began to tell them of the contents of the rooms and gave them a map of the hideout, that Naruto created himself while waiting on them to arrive.

"Hokage-sama, do any of you have any blood of Orochimaru?" He asks catching everyone's attention. He lead them back to the throne room and showed them the seal that required the blood.

"I believe that we would need Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's second holder of the snake contract to put Orochimaru's blood on her thumb and go through the process of the summoning technique to gain access into the room." Naruto explains, making both hokages nod and smile at his deduction skills. Minato then sent one of his ANBU to go back to Konoha to get some of Orochimaru's blood. The ANBU agent quickly left and came back in about seven minutes. Anko went through the summoning sequence with Orochimaru's blood and opened the door. All the higher-ranking ninja went into the room first to check for any traps and scope out the room first.

When Naruto was finally able to go through the door, he was shocked at what he saw. Numerous vials and jars were filled with the DNA of certain powerful figures throughout the shinobi nations. Behind that was a library with numerous scrolls on jutsu and research data. Sasuke immediately went over there to find any scrolls on lightning ninjutsu and wasn't disappointed. There were many scrolls on all five elements and some on kekkai genkai like Shikotsumyaku, Ice Release, and Scorch Release. There were scrolls on the theory behind certain jutsu like the Third Raikage's lightning armour and black lightning ninjutsu, that Sasuke took without hesitation. He then made his way over to the summoning part of the library and spotted a couple scrolls on snake contract ninjutsu and grabbed those as well.

Karin was looking at the scrolls of Orochimaru's research data and seemed genuinely interested in what they said. There were details of experiments of gene-splicing, machine creations, and other horrific things that would make a normal girl throw up. Karin was not a normal girl.

Naruto was currently looking through the vials and jars of DNA and began to get infuriated. Orochimaru had the DNA of every Hokage and Tsunade but most of the jars were filled with DNA of members in the Uchiha Clan. Some jars even held Uchiha eyeballs! Naruto was slowly losing his cool and his KI proved it. His new maximum level was at least double the amount of his previous maximum level and was still rising! The only people that were really affected by it was Karin and Sasuke but they were behind the Third Hokage, who felt the KI of the kyuubi and wasn't really affected but was concerned that if they didn't calm him down, he could start going down a very dark path. He then noticed Karin leave from behind him and slowly walk toward Naruto. He could have stopped her but knew that she could calm Naruto down better than he could.

'This bastard experimented on my clan members! I bet that is how Danzo was able to get those sharingan implanted in his arms! Those bastards have been working together! When…' His internal rant was cut off by a shaky pair of arms encircling his torso from behind.

"P-p-please…s-stop...I...k-know...y-you're...upset...b-but...don't...l-let...t-this...anger...y-y-you...f-feel...consume you!." Karin chokes out, stunning the once angered Uchiha, who stopped the flow of his killing intent. He allowed Karin keep ahold of him so she wouldn't collapse from the stress of walking toward him with the minimal effort to breath. Several minutes after the incident, Karin was able to get her breathing under control and accepted the apology and gratitude of Naruto.

Naruto then chose to go to the library section and see if there were anything of use there. He spotted books on advanced chakra control, the combat use of medical ninjutsu, water manipulation, the Sand Village's puppet ninjutsu, and tips on wielding gunbai in battle. He grabbed those scrolls and a couple others and sealed them into his wrists. He was about to walk away from the library when he spotted a book titled " _Chakra: Uses for Everyday Life"_ and picked it up. He began to read through it and saw a passage the made him give a small smile.

Minato eventually ordered the ANBU to seal everything inside scrolls and take them to the Research and Development Department and then to destroy the base. He used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to flash Hiruzen and all of Team Zero back to his office.

"You will not speak of what you saw down there to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" He asks, making all of Team Zero nod. "We will put this in your mission file as an S-rank mission since you are the ones that discovered it was Orochimaru's hideout. Your pay will be sent to your accounts at the Konoha bank. You are all dismissed." The genin begin to walk out but Naruto made one last comment to the hokage. "Do not forget that Naruko, the clan heads, the elders, and the civilian council was in the meeting room when I announced my findings." He finished then walked out.

 _At the Uchiha Clan compound…_

Naruto had just got out the shower and was dressed in only his boxers and Uchiha pajama pants. His crystal magatama necklace was dangling from his neck, glistening from the moonlight that was coming through the window. He was quite satisfied with what he accomplished today. He completed three D-ranks with one turned S-rank, received a 15% percent discount on weapons for life, and found an easy way to dry his hair just by using his chakra.

'Your days are numbered Danzo and while you think know us, **I will show you the power of the Uchiha.** ' He thinks before closing his eyes to rest for the day.

 **I'm finally done with chapter 4 and I will like to apologize for the time it took me to release this chapter. Don't worry, I will give everyone their upgrades by having them earn it, not giving to them from the get-go. I will not stop writing this until I have completed this story.**

 **Any ideas or comments on the story review and follow the story.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Mission to Taki/ My Necklace secret**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Becoming a Summoner/ Sasuke's fangirls**_

 **I really hope you all like this story, I really am trying my best to write an interesting fan fiction for my readers. I just want to say that I really liked that Masashi Kishimoto created the truth-seeking ball technique. It is undoubtedly my favorite technique beside the Kotoamatsukami technique. An orb that contains all five basic elements plus yin and yang chakra and is immune to all forms of ninjutsu except for senjutsu-powered techniques. That is just freaking awesome. I know that Naruto isn't the carbon copy of Madara like some of you would like but I have two reasons for that.**

 **Reason 1 is because I don't want Naruto to be too powerful in the beginning. He already is a prodigy and have Madara's favorite fire technique. I don't want him to be overpowered from the beginning. Some of the fan fiction on this website consists of Naruto having the rinne-sharingan and the juubi at the beginning. I believe that it takes away the progression of the story if Naruto is already the strongest person in the Elemental Nations from the beginning. The very high affinity for fire is just something I thought of. He hasn't learned how to use a gunbai yet and he could still lose to most jounin at the moment because he lack real mission experience.**

 **Reason 2 is because I don't really know how to make Naruto truly be like Madara without having him disconnect from the social aspect of his life and there is already a fan fiction like that. Its called** _ **Uchiha Naruto: The Sage.**_ **I will try though**

 **For Sasuke I gave him a high lightning affinity because I plan on doing something special for him since he won't get the curse mark.**

 **Some people think that my chapters are too long. I hate stories that have like 200,000+ words and have like 60+ chapters. All of the stories I paid homage to in my earlier chapter all had chapter that were like 10,000+ words on them. It means I don't have to click the next chapter button after every 2,000 to 3,000 words. I'm sorry but these long chapters will stay.**

 **Jutsu Will Now And Forever Be In Bold!**

 **I do not own Naruto because if I did Karin would have stayed in Konoha and had been head of the Uzumaki Clan while Naruto took on the Namikaze last name.**

 _Timeskip: 1 month…_

Naruto was standing across from his brother, Shisui of the body flicker, both in the beginning stance of the Interceptor-fist taijutsu. They were both holding up the hand sign for confrontation and waiting for the starting signal from their proctor. A random kunai fell in between them from Danzo, who was watching the spar from the sidelines as proctor. He threw it as the signal to begin. Simultaneously, both sped toward each other at mid-chunin speeds until they met at the center of the training ground, where Shisui decide to throw the first punch. Naruto ducked under it easily and picked up the recently thrown kunai and attempted to impale his brother, who grabbed the hand holding the kunai and disarmed him, tossing the kunai high in the air.

Naruto, using his free arm, grabbed ahold of Shisui's shoulder and propelled himself into the air. He kicked the now descending kunai toward Shisui, who had to dodge left in order to avoid the deadly projectile speeding toward him. In a burst of speed, Naruto flickered in front of Shisui and attempted to strike him in the chest but Shisui, who predicted the attack, spinned counterclockwise on his right foot and planted the back of his heel into Naruto's face, knocking him to the side, where he had to cartwheel away from Shisui.

Naruto easily disregarded the hit and jumped in the air toward his brother. He somersaulted while in the air and came down with his left foot to kick Shisui, who blocked the blow with both of his forearms crossed. Using Shisui's guard as springboard, Naruto jumped into the air and corkscrewed into two kicks. Shisui was able to block the first kick but didn't see the second one fast enough and got kicked in the nose, stunning him for a second. As soon as Naruto landed, he attacked his brother with a right hook that was easily blocked. To Danzo, they seemed to be steadily growing faster in their taijutsu match when Naruto chose to play possum on Shisui and fake a mistake. Not knowing what his brother was planning, Shisui attacked Naruto with no hesitation and fell into Naruto's trap.

Naruto quickly swiveled out of the way of Shisui's attack, catching him off guard and swept his legs from under him. He then jumped into the air and came down with a right leg stomp that created a small crater beside Shisui, who was able to move his head over to the right at the last second. While on the ground, Shisui did a handstand and then spun on his hands in a sort of windmill-like motion making Naruto jump back and allowing Shisui some breathing room.

As if reading each other's mind, they both closed their eyes for a second to channel chakra into them, just to open them again and watched as the world slowed down for them, signaling that their sharingan was active. They rushed toward each other again and began to battle once more but Shisui quickly gained the upperhand and forced Naruto to defend, unless he wanted to get hit. Sharingan spinning furiously, Naruto blocked a punch from Shisui only to get kicked hard in the chest, sending back a few meters.

"If you focus on only my muscle movements, you won't be able to see the bigger picture, Naruto." Shisui informs to his brother.

'Bigger picture?' Naruto thinks as he ran toward his brother at high-chunin speed. He attempted to roundhouse Shisui in the torso but Shisui wasn't having any of that and ducked under the kick and claimed two strikes on Naruto's chest and one in his chin, knocking Naruto high into the air where he had to backflip to regain his balance.

While in the air, Naruto turned his eyes back to the spot he last saw Shisui in and was shocked that no one was there. A shadow began to loom over him and he raised his head upward to see Shisui descending toward him with his own somersault kick. Naruto only had enough time to put his forearms up to block the kick and was sent flying toward the ground at a rapid pace, making a small crater on impact but uplifting a lot of dirt that acted like a smokescreen for Naruto. Shisui landed and stared at the smokescreen that Naruto began to use for cover. Suddenly, a dozen kunai flew out of the dust cloud and forced him to dodge them.

He was surprised that one of the kunai that was flying past him, to his right, was switched with the real Naruto and had to duck under an unexpected kick. He wasn't prepared for another shuriken to his left to be replaced with Naruto and received the back of Naruto's fist as a consequence. While his brother was disoriented, Naruto picked up a kunai and imbued wind chakra into it and tossed it toward his brother, impaling him in the heart. Shisui held a surprised look on his face which transitioned into a smirk until he popped out of existence, signaling that he was a clone.

"Using the _**Shadow Clone Technique**_ against me won't get you anywhere and was the first sign that ninjutsu could be used in this battle." Naruto calls out to his brother. He knew Shisui was a clone since the time he appeared over him and kicked him toward the ground. What Naruto didn't know was that he was one of the few people in history that were able to tell a shadow clone apart from the real person.

"But this type of clone will." Shisui said from across Naruto. He went through a few hand seals and called out his greatest technique. " _ **Afterimage Clone Technique"**_ _,_ and began to body flicker around Naruto at an extremely fast pace. Out of nowhere, Shisui began to leave image-like clones in previous spots that were all standing in the exact same position. Naruto wasn't really afraid of the clones since he knew which one was the real Shisui but he chose to study the unusual jutsu. They were intangible like the _**Clone Technique**_ taught at the academy and didn't give off actual shadows like the _**Shadow Clone Technique**_ _._ They all chose to run toward him with their tantōs drawn and began to attack Naruto, who was confident that the clones wouldn't hurt him.

That was until the first clone who attacked him created a large gash on his chest, forcing him to disengage from the confrontation.

'It seems that even though they have no mass. They can still perform physical attacks on enemies.' Naruto thought calmly. He began to go through a couple of hand seals and then allowed his hands to glow green, signaling that medical ninjutsu was taking its place in the battle. When he decided that his injury was healed enough to no longer be a hindrance, he released the jutsu and began to go through plans on how to defeat Shisui's jutsu.

'Time to initiate plan A. Using a high level jutsu.' Thought Naruto staring at the clones. He speedily went through several hand seals, ending at the _horse_ seal.

" _ **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame**_ _!"_ says Naruto, who summoned a massive blue wall of fire and attempted to burn all of the clones at once. He expected to hear the sign of clones dispelling but was surprised to see that the clones were not even affected by his jutsu.

"It's not going to be easy to beat one of my best techniques Naruto." Every Shisui calls out in unison. Naruto was getting highly annoyed at the seemingly indestructible jutsu but then remembered what Itachi had told him once.

'No jutsu is without flaw.' He recalled from his older cousin's words. 'Time for plan B.'

Running towards the group, Naruto began to evade and block all of the clones that were getting in his way to prevent him from reaching the original. When he got into the correct amount of distance, Naruto created three chakra strings and attached them to the real Shisui and began to siphon off chakra, dispelling the genjutsu that made his body seem intangible and dispelling his clone technique, which needed a steady flow of chakra and a high-level of concentration to keep active. He tried to kick Naruto away but ended up getting his foot stuck between Naruto's torso and armpit instead.

Naruto, with strength he acquired through brutally training himself into unconsciousness, began to spin around in circles disorienting himself along with Shisui. When they were spinning at a fast enough rate of speed, Naruto let go Shisui foot and sent him hurling into a nearby tree. After the attack, Naruto was so focused on ridding himself of the dizziness his attack gave him, he wasn't able to see that Shisui as well as the tree he crashed against began to flicker in and out of existence before they both stabilized again.

Shisui, who knew that attack wouldn't fool Naruto again, raised up the _tiger_ hand seal and shot a massive fireball toward Naruto, who successfully summoned an earth wall to block the scorching attack. Using the dust and smoke from the collision of the two attacks as cover, Shisui ran into the smoke and began to clash with Naruto. Viewers would only be able see sparks fly and hear random impacts coming from inside the smoke until Shisui jumped out of it with four Naruto shadow clones surrounding him. The clones quickly put Shisui on the defensive by coating their kunai with wind chakra. Shisui, not wanting to lose any limbs, unsheathed his tantō for the first time in the fight and coated it with fire chakra.

Naruto's clones already knew that fire trumped wind in this situation and switched to a more defensive style while Shisui began his assault. The clones mentally cursed at the fact that they have yet to learn water manipulation. Using earth manipulation would just harden the kunai making them harder to break but easier to melt. Using Fire manipulation would only result in them dispelling from the intense heat the flames would give off as they clashed with each other. Only after a few minutes of battling, was Shisui finally able to land a killing blow on one of the clones but grew surprised when the now dying clone had begun to glow and expand.

" _ **Great Clone Explosion**_ _!"_ Shisui thought frantically, substituting with a past-thrown kunai to get out of the blast radius. He was successful in doing so, so the exploding clone only took out his clone comrades. After the dust and smoke from technique cleared, he was now aware that the real Naruto was nowhere to be found and took up a defensive stance and tried to locate him. He scanned the battlefield for any sign of his younger brother before his instincts began screaming at him to jump if he wanted to live. Choosing to listen to them, Shisui jumped high in the air and not a second to late to avoid three blue fire dragons that came from underground in an attempt of incinerate him. Naruto cursed his brother's keen reflexes and released the earth jutsu that kept him underground. He quickly ran through a couple more hand seals and shot a massive blue fireball at Shisui, who had no way to counter the fireball since he didn't know any water ninjutsu.

Using his superior intellect to help him find away out of this situation, Shisui began to gather a lot of chakra. In fact, he gathered so much chakra that Naruto had raised an eyebrow in response to the amount of chakra that were being generated from his brother. He faintly heard his brother yell a jutsu's name before suddenly finding himself in Shisui's place and in the path of his own blue fireball. Thinking quickly, Naruto ran through a few more seals, aware that this would probably be his last jutsu in this fight due to his now low chakra reserves and called out " _ **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet"**_ , and shot a massive pocket of air at his fireball. When the two jutsu met, the bullet extinguished the fireball and made its way toward Shisui, who was easily able to dodge the jutsu now that he was on the ground. He looked up at his now descending brother and was shocked. He wasn't aware that there was higher manipulation of _Wind Release_ and was surprised that Naruto knew it.

'Trust that Naruto was able to find and learn a higher manipulation of his wind affinity.' Shisui thinks proudly while watching his brother fall toward the earth. He had begun to grow worried when Naruto didn't try to maneuver himself to land safely on the ground. From where he was standing, it looked like Naruto was unconscious and he wanted to go catch him but he grew hesitant when the thought of Naruto being a shadow clone crossed his mind.

That brief moment of hesitation became his undoing. He suddenly became aware of the blade pressed up against his neck. It had enough pressure on his skin for him to know the blade was real but not enough for it to cut his skin open. Since his eyes were still forward, he was able to see the still airborne Naruto dispel when it made contact with the ground.

"You lose brother." Naruto whispered in a triumphant tone at finally beating his older brother in a spar. He had a wide smirk on his face that threatened to turn into a grin at seeing Shisui with a surprised look on his face. He was quickly snapped out of his mental victory dance when he saw Shisui gain a sudden smirk upon his face.

"Are you sure, young Naruto?" the voice of Danzo rings into his ear and suddenly his vision swirls out. When he regained his vision back he was shocked that instead of Shisui, he was holding a kunai to Danzo's neck. He was tempted to slit his throat but came back to his senses before he actually did it.

"But that's only if you actually believed that you could beat me in a battle where genjutsu was allowed." Shisui whispered into Naruto's ear. The scene in front of him shattered like glass and he became aware that they were back to the time when they first activated their sharingan in the spar.

' _ **Genjutsu: Sharingan**_ _!'_ thought Naruto, eyes wide at the implication of none of the previous stuff being real. He looked around to see that Danzo was no longer present in the arena. It was just him and Shisui. What they didn't know was that Danzo had left earlier since he couldn't view their genjutsu battle without revealing that he too, had a sharingan eye in his possession. Naruto knew that Danzo was aware of his sensing abilities but he also knew that Danzo wasn't aware of the extent of his sensing abilities like being able to discern the type of chakra in one's body.

Naruto's sharingan deactivated and he dropped to the ground panting hard at the mental strain of being trapped within two genjutsus and using up all of his chakra in the genjutsus. If he was looking up, Naruto would have saw Shisui with his left eye closed and noticed that his breathing was slightly elevated, showing signs of strain from using two genjutsus at the same time and using chakra in said genjutsus.

"How?" Naruto whispered

"Huh?"

"How were you able to deceive my sharingan, Shisui?"

"A ninja must never give away all of the their secrets, Naruto-otouto."

'Besides, he was close to breaking my genjutsus numerous times without even noticing.' Shisui thinks looking at his brother, who was regain his breath. 'Next time I think I would have to resort to using _**Kotoamatsukami**_ to fool him but that would be too drastic for just a spar.' He was proud at his brother's skill in fighting genjutsu unconsciously but would have to teach him how to discern and break out of high-level genjutsu faster than he could now. Even if he was highly known for his skill in using genjutsu, Shisui wanted Naruto to surpass even him in that area of combat. He took a few seconds to look at his brother and decided that it was about time for him to sign the crow summoning contract. 'He's ready now.'

"Naruto, after we rest and regain our chakra, I have a gift for you." He says, making Naruto pick his head up in shock. When Naruto was able enough to walk, they left the training ground to eat and rest.

 _2 hours later…_

"So Naruto, what do you know the _**Summoning Technique**_?." Shisui asks which makes Naruto takes on a thoughtful pose.

Standing straight up and looking forward as if he was speaking to a classroom, Naruto began to speak.

"The _**Summoning Technique**_ is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. For summoning contracts, before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed, it is valid even after the contractor's death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this, they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mould their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. It is possible for a summoner to summon a group of the same contracted animal, as opposed to a single individual like you do with your crows, Shisui."

"It is stated that anyone can summon a contracted animal as long as they have the blood of someone who has made a contract, like we did with that seal in Orochimaru's hideout." He murmured the last part quietly to himself. "Also, as long as you have the seal of the summoned creature and a source of sufficient chakra that the summon will accept, you should be able to summon the creature. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the chakra used." He carries on, now with a bored look on his face.

"Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. Some may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. In the event that a summon is busy, a substitute can choose to be summoned in their stead." He finishes, giving Shisui a look that said, "Are you satisfied yet.?"

"It's nice to know that you have been using your sharingan to read and memorize texts." Shisui compliments. "Today is the day that I allow you to sign the Crow summoning contract."

Keeping control of his raging emotions of happiness, Naruto just gave his brother an amused smirk, confusing Shisui, who thought that Naruto would be happy to be able to sign the contract. Seeing his brother confusion, Naruto chose to elaborate.

"I am quite content with being given the opportunity to sign the Crow contract, I was just keeping my emotions in check." He explains, making Shisui nod in acceptance. Shisui then bit his right thumb and ran through the required hand seals.

" _ **Summoning Jutsu**_!" He yells and slams his right hand down on the ground, where a sealing matrix spreads out from his palm and covered the ground. Smoke then exploded from the seal and covered the matrix completely. When the smoke cleared, a small black crow with red eyes occupied the space where Shisui's hand had just been. The crow had the kanji for 'Contract Holder' inscribed on its back in red ink.

"Naruto, this is Kamen and he is the contract holder for the crow clan. It is his duty to keep the contract scroll safe and secure." He informs while pointing at the small crow, who cawed in agreement. He then nodded toward the crow, who opened his beak wide and began to regurgitate the scroll from it. The scroll was roughly the same size as Naruto, who stood at 5ft, 3in. Naruto surmised that the crow deliberately made itself small to make finding it harder.

Shisui opened the scroll and showed Naruto, who noticed that the scroll had three names on it. The first name written on the scroll was a guy by the name of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He could tell that that person signed the scroll long ago since the blood used to sign the scroll looked very old. Beside his signature was a black magatama, which didn't mean anything to Naruto at the moment. Under his name was Shisui and Itachi's who had two kunai crossing each other on the side of their names.

Noticing the confusion on Naruto's face, Shisui chose to explain what the symbol mean.

"Even though Itachi and I have full access to summoning crows unlike some ninja who just have summon animals to assist with their attacks, the Boss summon, Karasutchi, didn't give either of us an answer when we asked." He clarified and motioned Naruto forward to sign the contract. Naruto bit his right thumb and wrote his name under Itachi's, signaling that he is now a summoner of crows. Shisui then taught Naruto the seals for the summoning technique and made him memorize it by telling him to activate his sharingan and watch him perform them.

"Naruto, the first time you use the summoning jutsu while having signed the crow contract will be your first and only chance at becoming a true crow summoner. You will be reversed summoned to their land and will have to find the boss summon, who commands the whole clan. Do not show fear and do not lie. She will be able to read you like an open book anyway. If you have to fight anyone per her request, do not hold back and never underestimate your opponent." Shisui says, making Naruto nod with a determined look in his eyes. He then chose to step back a few feet to give Naruto enough space to use the jutsu.

Biting his thumb once more, Naruto then ran through the required hand seals and then slammed his right palm on the ground.

" _ **Summoning Jutsu**_!" He cried out and then a large cloud of white smoke covered Naruto, hiding him from view.

'Good luck Naruto, may Kami be with you.' He thinks, looking at the clearing smoke and noticing that Naruto no longer occupied that space. Walking away, Shisui could only hope that Naruto came back okay. He did not want to explain to his mother why, her youngest son was dead before his shinobi career even began to take off.

 _ **Unknown Location…**_

The first thing Naruto noticed when the smoke cleared was that he was no longer at the Root base. Looking around, Naruto noticed that he was in some type of forest that looked like it had been burned down. The trees were black and had no leaves on them but were filled with crows that were perching on the branches. The ground was barren and littered with fallen, dead trees. The sky was cloudy and looked as if it wasn't going to clear any sooner. After activating his sharingan, Naruto put his hand in a half-ram seal to extend his sensor ability range to its max. Doing this, he became aware of the large amount of chakra east of him and began to use the trees to make his way over to the location.

 _Minutes later..._

He was still a mile from the large chakra source when he saw a massive tree was easily the size of a mountain. His sensory ability told him he now had to climb upward a mile so he used his mastery of the tree climbing exercise and channeled chakra to his feet. As he ran up the tree, he had to dodge a massive blue crow with green eyes that tried to grab him while he was running up the tree. The crow cawed in disappoint and turned around for another try. Naruto wasn't about to let that happen. He refused to become some odd-looking crow's meal. When the crow got close enough, Naruto used his sharingan to project a genjutsu on the bird to make it look like he was was still running up the tree while in actuality, he was running through hand seals. When the bird tried to grab the Naruto that was in the genjutsu, Naruto called out his technique.

" _ **Fire Style: Uchiha Grand Fireball**_ _",_ he yelled and shot a massive deep red fireball at the bird, that the bird was only able to see because of the heat of the jutsu that broke the genjutsu placed on it. As soon as it collided with the bird, a huge explosion ensued, mildly burning the bird but not enough to permanently injure or kill it.

The bird began to descend from being unconscious and Naruto chose to save its life, instead of letting it drop from a height that would most likely kill it. It would be better if he didn't have to explain why he killed one of their birds making his way up here even if it attacked him first. He created four shadow clones that henged into a catcher's net with hooks at the ends. The net caught the bird and the hook latched onto a branch that kept the injured bird secure and safe from falling to its death.

'That should be enough until someone arrives to heal it.' thought Naruto. He took one last glance at the green bird before making his way back up the tree. When he got high enough, the tree stopped being vertical and Naruto now stood on a large wooden platform that looked like someone very large chopped of the top half of tree and then replaced the top half with a much smaller, more average tree. Though even he would admit that the smaller tree was much larger than any of the ones in Konoha. On the platform, there was a large garden of purple flowers that were emitting a purple glow surrounding the smaller tree on all sides. Black roses were lined up in four concentric rings between the purple flowers making a sort of ripple-like pattern, which didn't mean anything to Naruto though he would agree that it looked very divine and sinister at the very same time. The closer Naruto got to the center of the platform the more cautious he got also.

When he arrived at the tree in the center, Naruto noted that his sensory ability was telling him that the large chakra signature was coming from inside said tree. He reached his hand out to touch the tree, when his hand suddenly went through the tree like it would if the tree was made of water. Grasping what was happening quickly, Naruto walked through the mirage, aware of all of the eyes that laid upon him when he did and began walking toward the center of the room. There were thousands upon thousands of crows inside of this fake tree and all of them were looking directly at him. The majority of the crows had black feathers with red eyes while the rest were of different colors. They had their eyes trained on him but Naruto was unaffected by their stares. His eyes was trained on the massive black crow in the center of the room that was easily the size of Gamabunta, the toad boss summon. To the audience, they seemed to be locked in a staring contest and neither seemed to be gaining any ground in it.

Eventually Naruto backed down to show that he didn't mean any disrespect but still made it clear that he was not intimidated by the bird at all, much to the bird's amusement.

"I am to understand that you are Karasutchi, no?" Naruto says in a monotone voice. The surrounding crowd of crows quieted down when Naruto began to speak to their leader.

"Your speculation is correct, young one and now I am going to ask, who are you?" Karasutchi responded, her eyes never leaving the boy. To Naruto, it was strange because she didn't move her mouth to speak but he could hear her words loud and clear.

"I am Naruto Uchiha, newest summoner of the crows." Naruto answers, never breaking eye contact with Karasutchi.

"Ah, so you are young Naruto, the one Shisui has spoken to me about." She exclaimed, mildly amused at his fearlessness. After Naruto nodded, she then narrowed her eyes and took on a more serious look.

"Why should we allow you to summon us when you almost killed one of us coming up here?" She sneered, making Naruto narrow his eyes. His sharingan was still active and it was giving him a more dangerous look.

"Are you talking about the same bird that I saved from falling to it's death after it attacked me without warning?" Naruto countered, fully aware that Karasutchi's eyes were burrowing holes into his head. He then closed his eyes and ceased the flow of chakra in them while sighing in resignation. When he opened them again, everyone became shocked at how quick he went from looking dangerous to looking genuinely apologetic.

"For what it's worth, I do apologize for my actions and will make sure that it will never happen again." He finished, looking Karasutchi dead in her eyes. She was taken back at his apology, clearly not expecting it from him. It even looked like it took a lot of willpower on his end for him to apologize. Softening her own look, she began to speak once more.

"Come here young one." She said softly, prompting Naruto over with one of her wings. Naruto was only a few feet away from Karasutchi when she began to glow purple, making him go into a defensive taijutsu stance. The glow had eventually gotten so bright that Naruto had to cover his eyes in fear of being blinded. When it felt safe for him to open his eyes, he reopened them and became stunned at what stood in her place. In the spot where the boss summon were originally, now stood a very beautiful woman that looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She had long, flowing black hair that reached down her back. Pale skin that only enhanced her beauty and eyes that were crimson red, making her look like she was of Uchiha or Yuhi descent. She stood at an even six feet and had a toned looking body with double D-cup breast and curves that other women would kill for. She was wearing a purple kimono with black crows and feathers imprinted on it and white socks in geisha sandals on her feet and the only make-up she wore on her face was red lipstick that accentuated her luscious lips. In all, she could definitely give women like Tsunade, Kushina, and Kurenai, three of Konoha's most beautiful women, a run for their money in the looks department.

"This is the form I take when I am in the human world and I am going to need it for what I am about to give you." She says, snapping Naruto out of his stupor and making her smirk at the fact she could still shock men speechless. She stood in the center of the platform inside the tree and ran through a couple hand seals. Moments later, an altar of some sort rose from under the platform in front of her.

"You have the option of receiving a summoning tattoo to help you summon crows if you want one. Shisui and Itachi both had declined my offer but it would inconsiderate of me to assume that you did not want one either, no?" She questioned while running her hands over the altar. Naruto responded by sitting on the altar with his right forearm out, silently gesturing to her that he wanted his tattoo on that arm. He had a smirk on his face so infectious that even she had to copy it.

Biting each of her fingers, Karasutchi used the same hand to run through a few one-handed hand seals that stunned Naruto, who didn't know that one-handed hand seals existed. The blood on her now bleeding hand began to glow a faint red color and Karasutchi then pressed that hand on Naruto's forearm. She neglected to tell him that the process would be painful so he had to sit through the ceremony with gritted teeth and an annoyed expression on his face. When he looked down, he saw her blood crawl up his hands and began to shape into a symmetrical crow that was halved in the middle. When the process was done, the red blood turned black in color, signaling him that his new tattoo was done.

"To use the summoning tattoo, all you have to do is bite your left thumb and trail the blood down the middle of the crow. You have to think about the specific summon you want and the tattoo will take the required amount of chakra from you and summon the animal for you." She explains, making Naruto nod in comprehension. He was about to jump of the altar when a sudden question popped into his head.

"What if the tattoo gets damaged? Will I not be able to summon crows that way anymore?" He asks, making Karasutchi grin and shake her head.

"If the tattoo was made of actual ink like other summoning contracts use, you would not have been able to summon us that way again until you got it repaired. Since it was made by using my blood, the only way for you not to be able to summon us that way is by getting your forearm chopped off entirely and even then the mark will transfer to your other forearm. Not even losing the skin that the tattoo is etched into will negate the summoning ability." She clarifies making Naruto grin in response.

She asked Naruto to get off of the altar so she could begin the second part of the ceremony. Naruto complied and immediately after he did, the altar made its way back under the platform. She made him stay on the platform, eliciting a confused expression from him.

"We are about to begin the second part of the ceremony. You will flare your chakra outward and the crow that bests match your chakra's density and capacity will become your personal summon." Said Karasutchi, who stood back to allow Naruto to begin.

Naruto first started of by closing his eyes and channeling chakra to them to activate his sharingan. After he reopened them, he took on the most serious visage he could muster. All the crows in the crowd felt a chill crawl down their spine at how powerful he looked with the sharingan alone. He put his hands in the _Ram_ seal and flared his chakra to the max.

Immediately after he did that, the ground under him cracked and a small pillar (but visible to the naked eye) of chakra radiated from him. Everyone was stunned at how dense and massive his chakra reserves were. He was only a genin and he already had chakra reserves that matched elite jounins! Though Naruto's reserves were still dwarfed by many other shinobi in Konoha. Karin, because of her Uzumaki heritage had Sannin Level chakra reserves already. ( **A/N** Sannin Level reserves are larger than elite jounins but less than Kage Level.)

The Third and Fourth Hokages, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade dwarfed hers since those people have reserves that are Kage Level. Naruko and Kushina, one being a jinchuuriki and one having been a jinchuuriki dwarfed everyone else by being at lower Bijuu Level.

Another pillar of chakra caught everyone's attention but none more so than Karasutchi, who was flabbergasted at who was now his personal summon. The crow who matched Naruto's chakra capacity and density was her son! He had red eyes and black feathers that transitioned into a silvery color at different angles. He also had a purple glow surrounding him like his mother and seemed to exclude confidence and power that matched Naruto's.

'Yatagarasu!' Thinks Karasutchi, looking at her son, who was now perched on Naruto's shoulder. Who would have thought that her own son would become someone's personal summon?

"I'm guessing this crow is my personal summon?" Asked Naruto, not minding that a crow was currently standing on his shoulder. He had no qualms with the crow being his personal summon. It excluded confidence and seemed to be quite powerful if his sensory abilities were working correctly.

Karasutchi snapped out of her daze and regained her composure to answer his question.

"Naruto, this is Yatagarasu, my son. He is now your personal summon and it would benefit you well if you took care of him." She says with more than a hint of warning in her tone. It made Naruto smirk at her maternal instincts kicking in. His mother was the same way back before he learned how to defend himself and still was. She just didn't show it as much.

"Now since the ceremony is complete, I think it is time for you to go back to the human world." said the boss summon but chose to add one more thing in before he left.

"I'm sure Shisui has already revealed to you that we possess crow ninjutsu. We, as crows, only allow our summoners to use said ninjutsu but other animal clans and shinobi have found ways to replicate it in a similar fashion. We will stick by you through thick and thin, unless you betray us. So if you ever need anything, summon one of us and we will try help you any way we can." She finished but Naruto still didn't know how to leave and he was about to ask her when he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _ **At Danzo's secret Root base…**_

'I guess that answered my question.' Muttered Naruto. Taking in his surroundings and noting that he was back in Danzo's base. He began to walk back to his room when he suddenly sensed someone with mid-jounin level worth of chakra coming towards him. He quickly unsealed his katana and reawakened his sharingan in preparation for whoever showed up in front of him.

Appearing in in the form of a standard leaf shunshin, Shin Shimura wasn't really surprised to see Naruto ready for confrontation when he arrived. While having knowledge of Naruto's sensory ability, Shin knew that it would take some serious skill and dedication to sneak up on Naruto. Let alone defeat him in combat. He began to slowly take of his white mask while Naruto's muscles tensed, ready to retaliate at any sudden movement. Only when the mask finally came off could Shin see Naruto start to slowly relax after finally recognizing who it was.

"Good evening, Naruto-san." Shin greets to the Uchiha. "I see that your training, _as usual_."

"And your point is?" Naruto answered with annoyance present in his tone. Shin responded with a fake smile knowing that Naruto hated that as a response and started leaping out of the training area. The command to follow him was present even if he didn't say it to Naruto. If he was still looking at Naruto, he would have noticed Naruto's right eyebrow twitching in irritation but even if he did, he probably would not have cared anyway. Naruto had always compared him to Kakashi Hatake, which Shin took as a compliment even though he knew Naruto wasn't talking about his skills as a ninja.

He pulled out a medium-sized scroll and tossed it to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at the sudden gift. When he opened the scroll, he took note of the fact that the scroll held two other training exercises for mastering _Vacuum Manipulation_ and several jutsu for _Vacuum-_ styledtechniques. Before he could even look at Shin for an explanation, Shin had already begun to talk.

"Lord Danzo ordered me to give the scroll to you and to inform you that he will not be able to continue personally training you due to a series of political meetings that are going to be held that he has to attend. He offered his sincerest apologies and asked Shisui to take over his training sessions, which Shisui agreed." Shin explained.

They both finally reached the outside of the base when Shin suddenly stopped and faced Naruto.

"He did verify that he will be attending the admittance test two months from now and expects you to exceed his expectations when that time comes." He then gave Naruto a fake smile and disappeared in a leaf shunshin, leaving Naruto alone to his own devices. 'I don't know what you're planning Danzo but it won't save you from dying by my hands.' He thought, unconsciously flickering his sharingan on and off a couple times.

He then put one of his hands in a _half-ram_ seal and body flickered away.

 _At Ichiraku's ramen shop…_

The sun was setting when Naruto arrived at his favorite eatery. He was surprised to see his older brother, Shisui talking to Ayame Ichiraku. Ayame Ichiraku is the only child of Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of the Ichiraku ramen shop. She has long brown hair that was currently wrapped in one elegant bun with two black senbon needles sticking out of it with large, black eyes that were currently staring at Shisui with rapt attention. She usually had on a white robe with an apron tied around it for when she served ramen but today she had on a short-sleeved black kimono. Now that he was closer to the place, he noticed that Shisui was no longer in his ANBU outfit and was also wearing a short-sleeved black kimono but with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back.

When he finally made it into the shop, he immediately noticed his older cousin Itachi talking to Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, in a corner booth. Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She was wearing a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks. While neither had on formal clothing to signify that they were on a date, they both looked like they were enjoying the topic of their conversation if Hana's blush and Itachi's smirk described anything.

Not wanting to watch his cousin engage in a potential make-out session, Naruto turned his head back to the front only to see Shisui and Ayame already engaged in a heated kiss. Shisui's hands were tight around Ayame's waist while she had her hands entangled in his hair. There was so much passion in their kiss that Naruto thought he could actually see it physically. Naruto was pretty sure they were using their tongues but quickly shook that thought off. He was silently praising Shisui's boldness for locking lips with the owner's daughter while said owner was watching them from the back of the store with a scowl on his face.

"I would like to buy one miso ramen, please… To go." Ordered Naruto, trying but failing to ignore the fact that his brother was making out with the store's waitress only a few stools down from him. Teuchi nodded and began to prepare one of his favorite customers meal for him. Waiting on his food, Naruto began to go through the hand seals for all the fire ninjutsu he knew, catching Shisui's attention, who began to acknowledge that his younger brother was there now that he and Ayame were done kissing.

" _ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Uchiha Grand Fireball, Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Style: Demon Lantern, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Technique, Fire Style: Mist Blaze Dance, Fire Style: Hiding in Ash and Dust technique, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile, Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer**_ …" Called out Shisui. Hearing this, Naruto opened his eyes and gave Shisui a raised eyebrow. To his credit, he never stopped performing hand seals and sped up his hand speed to the point where Shisui had to cut on his sharingan to see each seal again.

"Here you go Naruto. Have a nice day...err Night." Teuchi corrects, giving Naruto his order. Naruto thanked the old man, paid for his meal and gave him a tip before leaving the establishment. When he made it outside, he sealed the food in one of his wrist seals and jumped on a rooftop to begin his trip to his favorite spot in all of Konoha. Halfway there, he picked up two familiar chakra signatures nearby and went to investigate. When he finally caught sight of the two, he immediately recognized who they were.

His cousin Sasuke was walking down the street with Naruko's teammate, Sakura Haruno. He was too far way to hear what they were talking about but he could feel that Sakura was happy being beside his cousin if her chakra said anything. Sasuke's chakra held little to no emotion to it but he could faintly feel that Sasuke was content with her being beside him. He decided that he didn't care anymore so he left the two to their own devices.

 _With Sasuke, earlier…_

 _Pain. Pure unadulterated pain._ Was what Sasuke began feeling the moment his adrenaline wore off from his spar with Anko Mitarashi. The raven-haired boy was now able to feel the bites where her snake summons bit him, the burns from where her fire ninjutsu had almost came in contact with him and the fatigue from fighting a way stronger opponent for three straight hours.

As he made his way to Konoha's Ninja Hospital, he became aware of all the stares the citizens were giving him. It was really starting to get on his nerves and to make things worse, his and Naruto's fangirls chose this exact moment to make their appearance from a store just around the corner.

'Just perfect.' Thinks Sasuke before trying to slowly limp his way out of their sights and hoped that fate let him remain undetected from them.

Too bad fate had decided to feed him to the wolves today.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun! He's injured!" Cried one of the girls. Those six words were enough to catch the rest of the group's attention and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was being carried somewhere.

He began to thank Kami when the hospital came into view. He was surprised that the girls were able to run this long without stopping. He was still a fair distance from the hospital when they spotted him and they haven't taken any breaks since then. Rushing through the hospital doors, the lead fangirl screamed for help before promptly passing out with all of the other girls from exhaustion.

Fate chose to feed him to the same wolves again when Sakura Haruno of Team Seven, who just so happened to be volunteering at the hospital, came into view. She was perplexed at the mess of girls and was going to call for assistance when words began to fail her the moment her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, made his way into her vision. All time seemed to stop around her and the only thing she could see was him. The world could have been ending around her and she still wouldn't have given a damn because all she could see was Sasuke-kun.

" **Umm, Sakura. You're drooling."** Inner Sakura, a split personality of Sakura said from within her mind.

"Hmm? I mean, oh god! Sasuke-kun you're hurt! Come with me and let's get you healed." She said, snapping out of her fantasy and grabbing Sasuke's hand, leading him to one of the clinic rooms.

"Umm, what about them?" Sasuke asked, stopping Sakura before they left the room and pointing at the unconscious girls laying in a pile in the hospital's lobby.

"Let me take care of that." Said Sakura with a mischievous grin on her face. She began to walk toward the pile while cracking her knuckles very loudly, immediately waking all of the girls up, exhaustion forgotten, and began to talk to them.

" **Sasuke-kun is at the hospital now and no longer needs you to be around him. By the looks of things, you all seem to have perfect health as of now and it would do that health good if you left this place and never came back. UNDERSTAND."** Sakura growled out, scaring the hell out of the fangirls and Sasuke, who thought the far corner of the room was probably the safest place to be at the moment.

"Good. Now have a nice day and don't be strangers." She exclaimed cheerfully, emotions doing a complete one-eighty from her earlier tone. The girls could only nod before running out of the hospital to get far away from the demon with pink hair.

After the last girl left the hospital, Sakura turned around to see her precious Sasuke standing in the same spot as he had already been in. On the outside, it may looked like he was the same old Sasuke but on the inside, he was as nervous as if his mother had caught him stealing from a cookie jar.

"Now let's go and get you patched up." She said cheerfully while pulling him to an available room. What a wonderful day it has been for Sasuke eh?

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Sasuke feltas good as new after the nurses had finished healing him. His clothes were clean once again but only because he had another outfit sealed in a scroll on his person for emergencies.

As he was walking out of the hospital, he noticed that the sun was setting and beginning to drop below the horizon. He began to walk toward the Uchiha Clan compound when he heard Sakura call his name out. Usually, he would ignore her like he did all his fangirls but since she did help him get healed faster, he chose to hear what she had to say.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home."

"Can I walk with you?"

"To my house?" He asked with a questioning look on his face. By then Sakura had caught onto what could have been interpreted from her question and blushed a cherry red color.

"No! I meant could I walk with you until I reached my house!" She cried, face still burning from embarrassment.

"Sure."

"Sorry for asking… Wait did you just say yes?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head. Sasuke didn't reply this time and began walking toward the Uchiha Clan compound. Sakura immediately took her place at his side, schooling her face into a neutral look to not look uncool in front of Sasuke. Inner Sakura on the other hand was doing an elaborate victory dance in her head.

" **CHA! Beat this Ino-pig!** " She screams before retreating back into Sakura's mind.

Sakura herself was pretty happy with being able to walk beside her crush and was enjoying the walk until a stray thought popped into her head that began to nag at her until she voiced it.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"...yeah."

"How come you never talk to any of the girls in Konoha. Naruto at least talks to Naruko and Tsunade but I haven't seen you talk to any female. A-are you gay?"

"No." Was his answer. Plain and simple with barely any emotion in his tone at all.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She chose to leave it at that, happy with the fact that she didn't have to worry about a boy taking her Sasuke-kun away from her. Sasuke was content with the fact that the awkward conversation was over but inwardly began to think about Sakura's words.

'Me, gay! Sure, I don't really talk to any of the girls in Konoha but that's only because damn near all of them are fangirls! Now that I think about it, how the hell does Naruto deal with his fangirls?!' He thinks to himself.

Little did he know, when Naruto encountered fangirls, he just put them in a genjutsu and left the area.

After five more minutes of walking, they finally made it to Sakura's front doorstep. Sasuke, having been so caught up in his thoughts, forgot to keep straight on the road they had been on and walked Sakura all the way to her house. Sakura, not being from any prominent clan, didn't have a big house, but since her mom was Mebuki Haruno, head of the civilian council and her dad was Ken Haruno, jounin of Konohagakure, she didn't really have to worry about having any money troubles anytime soon. Her house was the biggest one on the block, double the size of the second largest one. While it wasn't a mansion, like Sasuke's or Naruko's house was, the 8-bedroom, 6 and a half bathroom house was quite large. The front garden consisted of six Sakura trees, two large rose bushes and luscious green grass.

"U-um, thanks for walking me t-to the h-house, Sasuke-kun." Sakura nervously said, the blush from earlier returning full force. Sasuke, who had finally noticed his surroundings, nodded in acknowledgement. Sakura turned around and began to walk in her home when a hand gripped her forearm from behind, stopping her from entering.

"Sakura." The voice said from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was since she knew who it was. It was a good thing that she didn't too. Her blush that was already red in color doubled in intensity from the feeling of having Sasuke touch her. Sasuke, the one who grabbed her, had suddenly found his ninja sandals to be very interesting. If you looked closer at his face, you would see a tinge of pink dusting his face.

'Why the hell am I nervous all of a sudden! It's just a question? ASK HER DAMNIT! YOUR SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU DON'T FEAR ANYTHING!' Taking a break from his inner musings, Sasuke quickly schooled his features and cleared his throat. He was pleased to see that she wasn't disgusted or fangirling over his actions.

Sakura, who had finally controlled her blush, turned and looked Sasuke in his eyes, waiting for his question.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." She whispered still holding his gaze. Even though her voice was low, Sasuke was still able to hear her and somehow those three words gave him the courage to ask his question.

"I was wondering if… you would like to hangout some more after this?" He asked, closing his eyes, waiting for her fangirl outburst. Sakura, on the other hand, was so shocked that even Inner Sakura was quiet.

'S-sasuke-kun wants to hangout m-more with me?' " **Oh fuck yeah, beat that Ino-pig!** " Sakura was too busy thinking about his words to even register what Inner Sakura said. When she noticed Sasuke with his eyes closed, she suddenly gained a lot courage to do something that she would look back on when she had her first child. She stepped up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, shocking him enough to make him open his eyes wide. When he heard her step closer, he expected her to jump on him and scream 'yes' while holding on for dear life. He did not expect a gentle hug from her, unconsciously his body went into alert mode and he activated his sharingan. When he looked down at her, he saw how shocked she was at her own actions.

Sakura, seeing him not trying to break her embrace, suddenly gained enough courage to do something even more courageous. She looked up at his face and was instantly mesmerized by the way his sharingan seemed to glow in the night. She could still perfectly make out her own reflection, even with the tomoe in the way.

"Beautiful." She whispered to him, her emerald-colored eyes not straying away from his beautiful, yet deadly ones. Thinking that it was either now or never, Sakura suddenly gained an seductive grin on her face and gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course, _Sasuke-kun._ " She whispered huskily

She gave a smirk when Sasuke seemed to freeze up. She let go of the embrace and began to walk into her house. She took a page from her mom's book and swayed her hips, knowing that he would be watching. After she closed the door behind her, she immediately leaned on said door to calm her raging heart. When she finally got it to slow down, she gave herself the most happiest grin, she could give.

"Sakura, is that you?"

"Yes kaa-san."

"Come in the living room and tell me about your day."

"Yes ma'am."

 _With Sasuke…_

"..."

"..."

'What just happened?' Sasuke repeated over and over in his head. He was thoroughly surprised when Sakura decided to give him a hug but the kiss shocked him to the core. He was still frozen in the exact same spot he had been in since he grabbed her arm. He didn't miss the sway in her hips as she walked the away and was silently thanking the fact that his sharingan activated when she did hug him because he would remember this for years to come.

He finally willed his feet to move and began to make his way home still in his dazed state. Unknown to him, the 'Love' emotion was slowly creeping in his heart, hidden by the 'happy' emotion.

 _At the Yamanaka household…_

Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan, was trying on different outfits in her mirror when the picture frame of Sasuke in her corner cracked. At that moment, she knew her Sasuke-kun had fallen out of her reach. For five minutes straight, she wailed about 'life being unfair' and 'what this world had come to'. After that, she schooled her emotions and walked to the cracked picture. She took it out of the frame and flipped the picture to where instead of Sasuke, it showed the picture of Naruto.

She then flipped all 72 pictures of Sasuke in her room to show Naruto.

"Forget Sasuke, Naruto-kun is stronger anyway." She said to herself before resuming her mini-fashion show.

 _With Naruto…_

Naruto had finally made it favorite spot in Konoha, the Hokage mountain. Even though, he liked Madara's statue at the Valley of the End more, it was not in Konoha. He knew that it would be a long time before any Uchiha was made Hokage, but it was still his favorite place in Konoha. Usually he would sit on top of Hashirama Senju, First Hokage of Konoha and Wielder of the Wood Release bloodline but today he chose to sit on top of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha and the Third God of Shinobi known in Konoha. ( **A/N:** Behind Madara and Hashirama.) In the bingo books, he is known as 'The Professor'.

As he made his way up the mountain, he was surprised to find the actual Third Hokage sitting on top of his own head.

"Oh Naruto-kun, well isn't this a surprise. Come, and sit beside an old man and talk for a bit." He knew the old kage was joking. He also knew that even in his old age, he could still give Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, a run for his money.

Complying to the request, Naruto sat beside Hiruzen and unsealed his ramen. The old man laughed at their situation, feeling deja-vu. The last time he and Naruto had a conversation with him off-duty, Naruto was six years old and they were both at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto turned his gaze to the moon and began to stare at it like he did every time he came here at night.

"So, Naruto-kun. How has the life of the ninja been treating you?" Hiruzen asked warmly, gaze not leaving the village.

"All is well, for now anyway. My team and I intend to take on a C-rank mission tomorrow since we completed the minimal amount of D-rank missions." Naruto answered, eyes not leaving the night sky. Silence then overtook the two shinobi but it was not awkward or anything bad. It was pleasant and both didn't seem to mind the silence.

"...Lord Hokage."

"Yes, young Naruto."

"How did you know, I would be up here?" The 13-year old male asked. Hiruzen had seen this coming but knew the answer. The truth.

"I was hoping that me being known as 'The Professor' would give me more recognition for more than just my strength." Hiruzen joked.

Naruto had gotten the answer to his question. In Konoha, the Third Hokage was hailed as being one of the greatest minds to ever be from Konoha. While not a prodigy like, Minato, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, and himself. Naruto knew that nothing escaped the elder kage's eyes, except for paperwork. It was rumored that he had knowledge of almost every jutsu in Konoha, with clan techniques being excluded of course.

They stayed in silence for thirty minutes after that before Hiruzen decided to leave.

"Well it seems as if our little meeting has come to an end, eh Naruto-kun."

"As it seems, Lord Hokage."

"Well goodnight Naruto and don't forget to train as hard as you can. I have a bad feeling about the future of Konoha but believe that we will make it through those events." He knew the old kage wasn't lying. As he gazed at the moon, he began to feel a bad vibe. As if the heavens were trying to warn him of approaching disaster. He then looked down at his necklace and remembered the conversation that he, the Third and Fourth Hokage, Jiraiya and Kushina had about Naruko.

They told him of her jinchuuriki status and the part he played in it. They told him the truth behind the Kyuubi attack and the masked man. They told him about the distrust toward the Uchiha Clan and the almost coup d'etat from the Uchiha Clan before Minato stepped in solved the situation. Even though they knew that it was a twenty-five percent chance at him awakening the sharingan, they had told him, hoping that Naruto would we the one with sharingan strong enough to tame a bijuu.

He removed his necklace and held it up to the moon, watching as the light seemed to illuminate it. Little did he know that the same necklace would become the most important item in his possession for years to come.

If he had chosen to look at the moon through the necklace, he would have been able to faintly make out a woman with 'Rabbit-like ears' on her head.

 **Finished.**

 **I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story. Since I am now out of high school, I immediately began to start working 40-hours a week at Nike and it has been killing my free time.**

 **I also want to announce that soon I will eventually be going to basic training for the U.S. Air Force and I will have to take a two-month break from this story. I will not forget about the story because I am enjoying writing it and I check my gmail everyday to see when my favorite fanfiction stories are updated. So I won't ever forget.**

 **Had to up my viewers by adding a little SasuSaku moments in there. Lol, just kidding but since my main pairing is NarutoxFemKimimaro and she is not introduced yet. I decided to add that up there until Kitana is introduced. Remember it is my first fanfiction so my romance scenes may not be good or up to anyone's standards but i will try to learn {not copy} from someone else.**

 **Kitana will be introduced in the next chapter. I promise. And they will actually be going Takigakure next chapter. Orochimaru is still evil otherwise there would be no cursed seal. Hence, Naruto never meeting Kitana. Minato never had to use the Shiki Fuin and him and Kushina never died. (Duh) Yes, the Kyuubi still attacked. Yes, there is still a masked man.**

 **Biwako Sarutobi, Hiruzen's wife is still died. I plan on doing with Kakashi and Danzo(separately), so hang in.**

 **The story should begin to pick up next chapter since after the Mission to Taki, the Mission to Wave part will come in and after that... THE CHUNIN EXAMS! Where I plan to show my true geniusness to my fans.**

 **No Tsunade Retrieval Arc since she is already in Konoha. And I will do something for the Akatsuki as well.**

 **Shoutout for anyone who can guess what that necklace is for.**

 **Any comments, questions or suggestions? Personal Message me or leave a review. Like the story? Fav and Follow.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Mission to Taki**_

 _ **See ya.**_


End file.
